The Consequences of Revisiting
by Romantic Silence
Summary: If you were given a second chance, what would you do? Harry wakes up to find that he had returned to his past. With the ability to change the outcome of future events, Harry sets out to do just that. However, with each action he takes, there is a price.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** Well this is it; my first published Harry Potter Fanfiction. I confess I have been around the block or two reading my share of Harry Potter fanfiction, and I decided to take the premise of one of the more popular ones around her and spin my own tale instead. I'm not going to lie, prepare for a few cliches here, and seemingly similar plots to other works. However, stick with me, and I will try my best to give you my interpretation of the characters in this story. Enjoy!

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Prologue**

**A Hundred Years Gone, But Only a Night Has P****assed**

Harry Potter calmly sipped his tea, the hot liquid bringing much relief as it poured down his throat. His muscles relaxed significantly as well as bringing clarity to his dreary mind. He stared at the beautiful woman right in front of him who was at least twenty or so years younger than he was, but to a casual observer, she didn't look much older than Harry. After all, what was one hundred something versus ninety something? However, despite how gorgeous she was on both the outside and inside, there was no way he would ever fall in love with her; Harry Potter was in love with her mother, and forever shall be in love with her only.

Rose Malfoy née Weasley had always enjoyed Harry's company. He was like a father to him, and during her early years, he was a constant factor in her life that it was almost inconceivable for her to separate from him even when she had reached adulthood. Her mother always did say that he would always be there for all those that he cared for, and that was all true…until the day her mother, Hermione Weasley née Granger passed away. When she died, a part of Harry died with her. She was only in Third Year then, but like her brilliant mother, Rose knew the reason why Harry decided to become a hermit.

Harry Potter was in love with Hermione Granger, and it broke his heart to see her gone.

Yes, her surrogate father was in love with her mother. Although he began to grow estranged from almost everyone that knew him, Harry always welcomed her (and Ted, his adopted son) with open arms. He was always there for her. When her mother died, her father, Ron, wasn't much of a father anymore. Although she loved the man for raising her, his neglect over her in her teens caused by the death of her mother created a rift in their relationship that never recovered. Harry replaced him as the man she looked up to in a time of need. Whenever she felt self conscious about her looks, Harry would tell her that she was just as beautiful as her mother when she was her age. Somehow, his words always made her feel better.

"What are you thinking about my dear?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts, causing her to look up and see his smirking face.

Chuckling softly, the old woman placed her empty cup down and responded, "I never did thank you for taking care of me after mum died."

Harry waved his hand dismissively, "A child needs no reason to thank the person that cared for them as living out life the way that makes you truly happy is thanks enough."

"Well, yes that's true." Rose smiled as she thought of the embarrassing time she admitted having a crush on her husband, then rival, Scorpius Malfoy, back in her Fifth Year. "Though, I remembered you handled me being attracted to Scorpius better than my father ever did."

"Ah yes. Ron never did take a liking to that nice boy did he? He was so very shy in his first year. Not like his father at all!" Harry remembered the memory fondly and then frowned, "I still wished that it was Ron that gave you away instead of I at your wedding. He could be such a git."

"I never forgave him Harry." Rose whispered softly.

"He was your father…" Harry started.

However, Rose interrupted with a shake of her head, "You were more my father than he ever could be. Yes. I knew he loved me Harry. But being a parent for years now, I know that it takes more than love to raise a child."

Harry only nodded his solemnly. He knew the reason why Ron never took after Rose as naturally as he did with Hugo. Although Ron may never have known, Harry could guess that he always had suspected. Staring at the bright, mature woman in front of him, he could see all the familiar traits that he saw in Hermione. However, there were so many traits from her father that was there, most of them subtle and really hard to find if you didn't know what you were looking for. But, the most attractive aspect of her countenance was what gave way as to who her real father was; her piercing green eyes.

"Rose. When your mother died, did she ever leave you a letter?" He asked quietly. Perhaps he was many years too late, but he had to know. Harry had to confirm his doubts.

Rose grew silent for a moment. The letter! She had read the contents of that letter soon after her mother died. Although she acknowledged the truth written in the words that her mother left to her, she never placed it at the forefront of her thoughts. Looking at Harry, light green eyes meeting dark ones, Rose breathlessly murmured,

"Yes."

* * *

A flash of green erupted from the fireplace, and stepping out from the green flames covered in soot was none other than Ted Lupin. The younger gentleman sneezed slightly as the dirt tickled his sinuses. It didn't take long for him to absentmindedly take out his wand and performed a quick cleaning spell. He looked around the living room of his adopted father's house to see if he was there, but figured if he had been, he would have greeted him. Stepping out the living room and calling out 'Pop' and 'Dad' here and there, Ted could hear the melancholic sound of a guitar playing from the front porch.

Exiting through the main door of Harry's small, country home, Ted looked to his left and smiled as he saw Harry sitting comfortably on the familiar rocking chair with his guitar on his lap strumming a few notes of a song he never heard of. Grinning from ear to ear despite his old age, Ted enthusiastically greeted his father, "Happy birthday Dad!"

Breaking from his reverie as he played the instrument, Harry looked up and smiled at his son. "Ted! You just missed Rose. We had tea. Would you like some? I could always brew another batch." He made the motion to get up, but Ted quickly told him to just sit as he respectfully refused the request for a drink.

Ted took a seat on the bench and turned to Harry, "So Pop, how does it feel to be 118?"

A low chuckle erupted from the former Boy Who Lived as he leaned back on his own chair, "Well. I'm tired most of the time. I can't eat as many treacle tarts as I used to do. And I can't exactly get on my broom and go flying while doing dangerous stunts anymore I suppose."

Laughing with him, Ted felt comfortable in the company of his father. The pair relaxed in companionable silence as the only noise that could be heard was the pleasant summer wind blowing by and the quiet notes of Harry's guitar as he began tuning the instrument.

"I think it's time I head off to the next grand adventure Ted." Harry announced casually.

Ted's eyes widened in shock as he leaned forward to look at Harry, "Why dad? You're one of the most powerful wizards I know. You could probably live up to a thousand if you wanted to!"

This time, the older man sighed and set down his guitar, "That's the thing Ted. I don't want to. I have not been happy for many years, and it's time I allow myself to go peacefully. I completed my promise, and since I have nothing to look forward to, I want to move on."

"What promise?" Ted asked, confused.

Harry smiled wistfully as he rested his hands on his lap, looking out into the vast plains in from of him, content with how peaceful the day was, "It was before the final battle with Voldemort. Hermione made me promise to her that when I survive the battle, I would live for a hundred more years before I even start thinking about death. It's funny. At the time, it was such a ridiculous request made to lighten the mood, but it is one of the few things I have left to remember of her, and I fulfilled it."

Ted sighed; he knew that when his father was adamant about something, nothing could deter him from following through. Although he would miss him, Ted understood why he wanted to go.

Harry never married. His relationship with Ginny ended as soon as Ron had asked him to be the best man to his and Hermione's wedding and realizing he was in love with his best friend all along. Although Harry knew he could build a future with Ginny, it would be unfair to her. He loved her, but he didn't love her as much as he loved Hermione. In his youth, he was selfish. So very selfish. Seeing Ron with Hermione tore at him until he snapped. He had confessed his feelings to Hermione months after the wedding, and everything that was bottled up inside the two of them exploded in a single night of passion. Harry never regretted it, but Hermione was still married, and she will never leave Ron. Even when she felt the same.

When his two friends started a family, Harry was there to help since he had adopted Ted soon after the war. For years, Harry was always there for Hermione. He supported her, and did everything he can to help. Harry was resigned to the fact that he can never have her, but he was still happy. As long as Hermione was happy, Harry would feel the same.

Her death was an accident. Everyone seemed to have been completely busy on his birthday. Ted was off in Auror training, he had sent Ron off to investigate a new lead on his case and there was a delay, the Elder Weasleys were on vacation in France with Fleur and Bill, George was stuck overseeing some new shops of his that opened up, and Ginny was covering the Irish Quidditch team in their home field for the Prophet. It was only Hermione that was free to spend time with him, and he was elated. It was Harry's suggestion that they spend his birthday the Muggle way and meet at a restaurant in London. She never got to the restaurant; she was killed in a car accident while on the way.

Harry never forgave himself for that.

He moved into a small house in the English countryside away from most people. He closed himself off from so many of his friends, and the only people that wanted and were able to visit were Rose and Ted. From then on, he lived the life of a recluse. Harry learned many things during his time alone. Solitude brought him patience and understanding. He picked up the guitar along with several other instruments, and surprisingly, Harry found writing to be something he enjoyed doing. He began expanding his library and increasing his knowledge (both magical and other) so much that Rose and Ted had once jokingly said that he was channeling Hermione's spirit.

Harry wouldn't be surprised if he had been though.

Now, decades later, Harry was ready to move on to the next great adventure, and Ted couldn't do anything about it. "Well dad, if you feel strongly about it, I'll support you. But so you know…everyone will miss you; and I mean everyone, me, Rose, my family, her family, the Weasleys, and the whole magical community in every corner of the globe."

The tired, old man let out a hearty laugh at that single thought. He had come to accept his fame, and would allow interviews here and there to appease the media. It was a grace that he allowed them if they respectfully don't intrude into his privacy. Looking back at Ted, Harry didn't see the old man, but the cute five year old that was desperately trying to look like his adopted father, "Tell me Ted. Was I a good father?"

Rolling his eyes, the Metamorphmagus crossed his arms and shook his head as he sarcastically said, "No pop, I'm a terrible person. Your upbringing is the reason why I became a prefect and Head Boy in Hogwarts, and the reason why I became Head Auror to catch criminals."

"I didn't think I raised my son to be a sarcastic git…" Harry said his tone playful.

Ted grinned, "Well, for what it's worth, I got my sense of humor from you old man."

With that, Harry smiled; Ted would go along well without him. However, he couldn't help but make one last jibe, "Says the 100 year old who still acts like a teen."

"Oh shut it." Ted muttered, he hated to be reminded of his age.

* * *

Harry sat at the edge of his bed, ready to end the day and his life. His affairs had been ready weeks before, and Gringotts would notify everyone in his will upon his death. Most of his fortune would be divided up towards Ted's and Rose's family, while the rest would be sent to other close friends and acquaintances. His grandchildren and great grandchildren would benefit greatly from some of the personal belongings he bequeaths to them. Though he knew everyone close to him would be saddened by his departure, Harry knew for certain that this was what he wanted to do.

He was tired. He had been tired for years, and he finally wanted the rest he richly deserved. Harry hoped that he would see Hermione again, and finally be with Sirius and his parents who had long since been gone.

Harry moved into the covers of his bed and turned to his side. He reached for his glasses before a picture frame on the desk next to his bed caught his gaze. The old wizard reached out towards it and grabbed it. He brought the picture close to his face, his eyesight, despite wearing glasses, was not as good as it used to be. A nostalgic smile appeared as he studied the magical photograph.

It was one of his favorite pictures of himself with Hermione only. It was taken a little bit before the announcement of a Yule Ball during their Fourth Year. It was just the two of them, and it was taken on a whim during a trip to Hogsmeade. Ron hadn't gone despite having made amends with Harry for his earlier mistrust with Harry's motive for participating in the tournament. After having had a great time with Hermione, Harry decided to take a photo commemorate it. Pulling Colin aside for a moment, he asked him to take their picture.

Standing there in front of the camera as happy as they can be was Harry and Hermione. They were grinning from ear to ear, obviously overjoyed at taking a picture and having found some time to relax. Hermione's arms were wrapped around Harry's neck while Harry's had one hand holding Hermione's arm while the other waved at the camera as they stood in front of the entrance of Hogwarts. On occasion, the picture would show Hermione shyly kissing Harry on the cheek as his face blushed from the sudden display of affection.

They were so young back then, and just thinking of the memory tugged at his heart. He had wished he had the Gryffindor courage to acknowledge his feelings for her early on. Of course, he had been stupid then. The saying 'youth is wasted on the young' was right. If he had known some of the things he had known now, Harry was sure things would have worked out differently. If only he could go back to that time. There was a reason why that was his favorite picture aside from Hermione being there. It also showed a time where no war was looming over their heads and that the only thing worrying Harry was surviving through a tournament instead of the threat of Voldemort taking over Britain like in his Fifth Year and beyond.

He placed his glasses on the desk next to his bed and performed a bit of wandless magic to turn off the lights. Sighing, Harry hugged the picture close to his chest.

It was time.

Harry relaxed as he made himself comfortable on his bed and closed his eyes; hoping that the next image he sees when he opened his eyes was Hermione.

* * *

"Harry…Harry…Harry!"

Harry's eyes bolted open as he frantically searched the room for what was the cause of his disturbance. He groaned; his muscles were stiff from whatever amount of rest he had. The world was blurry and Harry began to reach out to his right for his glasses but stopped when he felt the familiar pair feeling of his eyewear placed on him by some unknown force.

He blinked a few times, his eyesight adjusting to the corrective lenses. Staring straight ahead was a familiar face of a certain bushy-haired witch. Her nose was scrunched up as she frowned. If Harry was honest with himself, he couldn't help but find the action cute.

"Honestly Harry, falling asleep in the common room…" Her familiar lecturing tone was there, and Harry couldn't help but smile. He looked around to see where he was and noticed that he was in the Gryffindor Common Room; a place he hadn't been for decades. The fire in front of him was slowly dwindling down giving off very little light and warmth, but outside; the early morning sun was rising as it peeked shyly from the horizon. He felt his arm being tugged as she pulled him forward, forcing him to stand up. "You're an open target for the twins' pranks! Be grateful they never wake up this early!"

Suddenly becoming aware of what was happening; Harry stared blankly into his best friend's chocolate brown orbs.

"Harry?" She asked as she met his gaze, her tone questioning and unsure.

With a small smile, and his emerald eyes sparkling in pure joy, Harry breathlessly whispered, "Hermione." Then, Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Hermione's small frame and hugged her close.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked in surprise, but nonetheless accepted the hug. She chuckled as she patted her friend's back affectionately, "Really Harry, it's as if you hadn't seen me in years rather than last night."

She had no idea. Harry missed her for years. He would always feel a deep ache in his heart that grew and grew after her death. It was the reason why the rift in his heart became wider and bottomless, holding little care but the small family he had. Although Harry allowed himself to show love for those close to him, their love would never reach him and he would never muster up the energy to enjoy the happiness that surrounded him without her. She was everything to him. Hermione was part of his life, and when he lost her, there was a void that would never close. He lost his other half, and now it was here again.

Hermione looked even more beautiful than he could remember. Her hair was still bushy and nearly untamable, unlike how her hair would be in later years when it would become as soft as silk and flowed down in wavy curls. Her eyes still gleamed with the excitement of intellectual pursuit and innocence; there was none of the hardened gaze she adopted shortly after the war. This was the Hermione he had fallen for but never realized until it was too late.

Harry had no idea what was going on though. He had fallen asleep, willing his magic to finally give him peace and let him continue on to the next great adventure. He had wished to see Hermione again, but never before his wildest dreams would he be seeing her like this. A thousand and one theories could be made, but there was no doubt in his mind that this was not a dream. Her touch and reaction were too real. There wasn't the surreal feeling he would have when he dreamt, this was real. Had he somehow gone back to the past? It was plausible, but Harry wasn't sure. However, if he had, then what were his options? Was this a mistake and he had to find a way to get back? Or was this a godsend that the fates finally allowed him to have a chance at happiness? Time travelling to change events was frowned upon, but…the temptation was so great. What should he do?

"Harry? Anything wrong? You're lost in thought, and seeing you think…is a little disturbing." Hermione quipped jokingly with a slight smile.

Harry grinned. His decision was an easy one. For once, he will think for himself. He will try and make the most of this second chance. This time, Harry was going to follow his heart. Ethics and morals be damned, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. Everything is as it should be."

He leaned forward, planting a firm yet tender kiss on Hermione's lips.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Please review! Please no flaming, that really doesn't encourage anyone to become a better writer; it only serves to crush the motivation and spirits of the author. However, constructive criticism is always welcome and a few words of encouragement would make my day. Until next time!


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** I am humbled by the people who took the time to leave a review. Without you, I wouldn't have been able to get an outside perspective of the story. It is often difficult to understand any problems that the piece may present if you are the writer. I understand that there are some concerns regarding the interpretation of the characters' personality, and I completely agree with you on those accounts. However, one never really reveals the full story and I intend to present to you the answers to some of the questions some of you, the readers, may have. Hopefully, this chapter also answers the question of setting. It was my hope to have some people guess, and I'm proud to say that a couple of you were spot-on.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter I**

"**I Believe That Was a Kiss Miss Granger"**

He poured his heart and soul into the kiss, his heart beating rapidly and he sincerely hoped that he hadn't overstepped his bounds. Harry wasn't sure when Hermione fell in love with him in the original timeline, but he had to take this chance or else he may never get another one again. His doubts were put to rest as he felt Hermione awkwardly kissing him back, her attempt to do so was so…cute that he couldn't help but chuckle and smile as he pulled back. Harry's gaze rested on Hermione's expression and felt the urge to kiss her again. Her face was furiously red and she was chewing on her lip, a sign that she was thinking a million thoughts at once, and could see her nervously trying to not look at him in the eye. No doubt she was embarrassed.

Unable to resist, Harry stated, "You're a fantastic kisser Hermione. I couldn't expect anything less."

Hermione turned even redder; Harry briefly pondered if that was even possible, and finally faced Harry head on. She tried to articulate the words as correctly as possible, but despite her attempting to discipline her mind, she stammered, "H-harry. What w-was t-t-that?"

"I believe that was a kiss Miss Granger. When lips meet lips in an intimate fashion." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively; Harry didn't mind teasing Hermione.

"Prat." Hermione punched Harry lightly on the arm and continued, "I mean. Why did you kiss me? I thought you fancied Cho."

It was at this point that Harry wondered if they were in either Fourth or Fifth Year. "The keyword is 'fancied'. If I did fancy Cho, why would I kiss the beautiful girl in front of me?" Harry continued on with his light tone.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprised as she sputtered, "B-b-beautiful? I'm not…very pretty like most girls Harry. I'm not Cho or Lavender or Ginny or…"

Harry placed his finger on Hermione's lips to silence her. He smiled warmly at her and their eyes met. Hermione could see the love and tenderness in those beautiful emerald orbs of his as he softly stated, "No one is more beautiful than Hermione Granger. Not only are you gorgeous in terms of looks, your kindness and compassion makes your soul just as wonderful."

Her blush didn't light up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hermione knew for certain that she had begun developing romantic feelings for her best friend after the whole Sirius Black fiasco last term. She had vowed over the summer that she was going to do her best to try and catch Harry's attention. Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed away when Harry began liking Cho Chang from Ravenclaw. Now, she had been given her first kiss and it was absolutely, for lack of better term, perfect. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she wondered if it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment.

Hermione still had her doubts though. She couldn't deny that Harry felt something for her when he kissed her; she felt the warmth and affection that only Harry was capable of giving in that single kiss. However, as much as Hermione liked to believe that she knew Harry, something didn't seem right. Although she was overjoyed that Harry seemed to show an interest in her, she questioned if it was truly genuine. It just seemed odd that Harry's feelings went to the complete opposite side of the spectrum over a single night. She wanted to know if there was a deep reason in Harry's action. Hermione had to know that she wasn't just the second choice. "Just yesterday, you said you like Cho. I'm confused Harry…is this just because I'm available and you can't get Cho…or is this…something more?"

Harry was a bit affronted by that statement. How could she think of him like that? However, he had to look at it from a logical perspective. Right now, he was a teenage boy at the apex of puberty. He noticed that his voice still cracked, and he was at a cross between his preteen and teen years. If anything, he should be thinking about girls in a not so modest light like many others at his physical age. Harry could see why Hermione would ask that. Suddenly, he made the connection. Yesterday in this timeline was when he and Hermione took the picture together in their Fourth Year! He could vaguely recall that at the Three Broomsticks, he had verbally stated that he had fancied Cho! That was so many years ago he almost had forgotten that little detail.

Hermione's face fell. She sighed sadly as she took Harry's silence for confirmation of her insecurities. Although she liked to think that Harry was nobler than that, it appeared he was like any other teenage boy. The girl he liked wasn't there, so he went after the one that was "easy". Had he known for a long time now that she liked him in more than in a friendly way and kept her around as back-up? Whatever the case, it hurt to know that she was not the first option. "Look Harry, I understand. You don't have to say anything. If you just wanted to kiss and…" She whispered quietly, her tone melancholic.

Her voice brought Harry from his reverie and swiftly shook his head in protest at Hermione, "Let me explain." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Harry interrupted her, "I did some thinking last night…" He semi-lied, he always thought about her since as long as he could remember after meeting her, but not the previous day in the romantic sense as Fourth Year Harry, "While I think Cho is pretty, I don't know her. I probably would take her on one date and then would be too nervous to talk." Harry chuckled as he remembered that date in Fifth Year that really _did_ happen.

Harry noticed that Hermione lightly smiled, glad that he managed to salvage the situation somewhat. Seeing that he held her attention, Harry continued with his heartfelt speech, "But, with you, I can talk to you about anything. I trust you with everything. My life even! You're always there for me, and I am the most comfortable around you. Also, it's a bonus that you're absolutely stunning when you're curled up reading a book or absolutely adorable when you're thinking." Hermione flushed red again; Harry had to admit that he was pretty proud that he was capable of doing that.

"So what you're saying is…" Hermione trailed off, wanting Harry to finish for her.

Harry sighed good-naturedly and finished, "Will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend? Maybe something more in the future if you allow?" He took her hand and softly placed a kiss on them, giving the love of his life his trademark boyish grin.

Hermione felt like she could just melt. She couldn't believe her dream was becoming a reality. Harry wanted her to be his girlfriend. Although her rational and, unfortunately, pessimistic side was telling her to be wary about his reasons, the emotional, but optimistic, side of her could see from the look that Harry had in his eyes that he was absolutely serious. He wanted a relationship with her that transcended childish dating. This wasn't a passing fancy for him, this was more than that. Part of her worried what she was getting into and if she was ready for it, but she knew she wanted this more than anything. Hermione wanted to be with Harry because she's seen the real him. She didn't meet the Boy Who Lived on the train that day; she met Harry, a shy boy who just found out that he's a wizard and wanted some friends. He could be very lazy at times, but when he put his mind to a task, he excelled at it! He never looked for trouble, yet trouble always seems to find him, and sometimes those can be life threatening for him and those around him. But…Hermione would take him, warts and all.

The most brilliant witch of her generation leaned forward and gave Harry a quick peck, "I would be delighted to be your girlfriend Harry."

His heart soared! Harry couldn't believe it. She actually said yes. Already, he knew that the future was already changed. The man within him told him that it was dangerous, yet the youthful, reckless troublemaker told him to go for it. The original continuity could bloody sod off, he had Hermione and he would make sure that he would be able to grow old again; except, this time, he will grow old with her.

"So, Miss Granger, in celebration for our union, do you fancy a snog?" Harry winked.

Hermione blushed for what seemed to be the millionth time this morning and eagerly replied, "I believe that would be a satisfactory response Mr. Potter. We must do so posthaste."

With that, they fell back on the couch to fulfill their physical desires, unaware of the surprised eyes that watched them coming from the boy's dorm. "Bloody hell." The boy meekly said.

* * *

After the pair had finally split off from their intimate session of expressing their feelings for one another, Harry and Hermione took the liberty of showering and getting dressed for the day. Harry was the first to come back down the Common Room, but found it buzzing with the other Gryffindors eager to start the day. There were some Second Years and First Years over at the tables doing their homework, probably wanting to clear their nights and not procrastinate to the last minute. A majority of the older students, however, were split off in different groups discussing what they planned to do when they reached Hogsmeade; it was still a Hogsmeade weekend after all. Harry noticed that there were no familiar redheads in sight.

Harry idly watched as the students talked amongst themselves. He could see that there was no fear of Voldemort looming over them. They were acting like simple teens and not preparing for a war that has yet to come. They were happy; unlike he was in the original timeline. He fondly remembered that his Fourth Year was full of bitterness and self-pity. Looking back, he could see that he was self-absorbed. Harry had to admit to himself that he was arrogant, he didn't think of Hermione's feelings or the feelings of others. He was too concerned trying to live and feeling sorry for himself that he was forced to do a tournament. It led to him being ostracized by the other students, and although it was some of the students' fault for misunderstanding his character and being gullible to the media, it only escalated because he did nothing to fix it and only acted like a child. Not this time.

As Harry sat on the couch in front of the fireplace, he didn't see a group of First Years walking towards him. It was a quintuplet consisting of two girls and three boys with one of the girls acting like the leader. All five of them looked a little shy in approaching him, but they persevered and continued on forward until they all blocked his view of the now roaring flames. He gave them a questioning glance before the leader, a small girl with blonde hair in a pony tail, spoke up, "Umm…Harry Potter right?"

Her words made one of the boys face palm and quietly mutter, "Well duh…"

The leader gave the boy a quick glare before focusing her attention back to Harry, "When your name came out of the goblet, some of the older students said you were being a show-off and that you cheated. Well, most of the First Years started talking about it and we came to the conclusion…" She paused for a second, trying to sort out her next words, "You're a good guy and you wouldn't have placed your name in the Goblet. Your friend Hermione sometimes tutors us and when we asked her about you, she said that you would never do something like that! And we see you act nice to the First Years and Second Years while some of the older students make fun of us or prank us! So you have the First Years' full support!"

Harry was astounded! This never happened in the original timeline. He thought it was a given that most of the students in all Houses were against him. However, thinking about it now, only the older students showed him their disdain. He never really thought of the younger students as he hadn't felt bothered to notice them. Now, here was living proof that the First Years (and presumably the Second Years) were on his side and really did support him through the Tri-wizard fiasco. He wondered why they never came up to him before though. Curious, he decided to ask, "I'm glad that you believe me, but why tell me this now? It would have been nice to know you guys cheered for me against the dragon."

The girl who had been doing a swell job talking clamped up. She looked at her comrades nervously who had similar looks of unease. However, it was the boy who face palmed earlier that decided to make his thoughts and worries vocal, "You didn't look easy to talk to. Most of us thought that if we approached you, you would snap at us. But not anymore! Nope! You're a lot more approachable!"

Harry couldn't help but sigh, he felt guilty. It was as he thought. It was impossible to think that the entire student body believed him to be an attention-seeking liar. There would always be a minority of supporters here and there. After all, it was only Hermione, the twins, and Ginny that were willing to talk to him before the First Task, and that was only because they knew him personally. Harry looked at the First Years and smiled up at them, "Thinking you could die in a stupid tournament you didn't enter in the first place would of course make you a little nervous right? So, this time, I better hear you guys cheer for me in the Second Task."

It got the six of them laughing before the First Years excused themselves to finish up their group assignment. Harry let out a breath of content as he once again settled against the familiar couch of the common room. He closed his eyes briefly for a moment before he felt the amazingly, sweet lips of a certain bookworm. Harry couldn't help but grin as she kissed him, "Hello love."

"Love? I think I like the sound of that." Hermione responded breathlessly, "Get up, as much I want to get my fill of you, I know for a fact that we both need food, not kisses."

Groaning, Harry got up and stretched. As he did so, he looked over Hermione's attire. She wore her typical baggy pants along with a warm sweater; it was exactly the sexiest of clothing, but to Harry, she was a Goddess of Beauty. "One hour of dating, and you're all over me Hermione. I should have thought of this sooner."

"I can't help it Harry, you make me the happiest witch imaginable." Hermione took Harry's hand as they began walking to the exit of the common room, catching a few eyes among some of the crowd that were still around.

Harry planted a kiss on her forehead and whispered, "I feel the same way love."

"Harry you're a witch?" Hermione asked seriously, as if it was the most shocking piece of news in the world. Well, it was if it had been true, but that was beside the point.

Harry stopped as they went through the Fat Lady's portrait and turned to Hermione, "I'm pretty sure I have manly bits. Besides, when did you become so mischievous Miss Prim and Proper?"

Hermione turned up her nose and began walking away; however it was merely in jest as Harry smiled as he followed after her. Her reply was a simple one, "If I were to date you, I would have to be or else I'll go mental."

* * *

"Have you figured out the egg yet Harry?" Hermione asked as they walked into the Great Hall, once again unaware of the watchful eyes staring at their conjoined hands.

Harry thought carefully of his Fourth Year and remembered the Second Task vividly. He was always able to remember many of his school days with precise memory. After all, you always remember events that were simply life-threatening much to his chagrin. Harry was already quite aware of what he had to do, so it was a simple answer to a simple question, "Yep. I'm not fond of what I have to do, but I know for a fact that it would be a safe task."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with curiosity as she opened her mouth to get started on her inquiries; however, she caught note of the evasiveness of a direct answer in Harry's words and decided to postpone it until they were in a more private area, "I'm proud of you Harry. Though, I am a little surprised you solved it so quick."

"What can I say? There's this girl that's a great influence on me." Harry sat down in his usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione took the seat to Harry's left and began placing her favorite food on her platter as she playfully replied, "Hm, I wonder who that can be."

"Why it's this girl I'm about to kiss." Harry drawled with a grin.

Hermione turned to Harry, "Wait Har-"

Unfortunately for a certain Hermione Granger, her words died in her throat as she could once again feel Harry's sweet lips on hers. Her mind was whirling unintelligently, unable to process any sort of information whatsoever. He was just so intoxicating that Hermione could feel herself getting addicted to her daily dose of Harry Potter. She proceeded to kiss him back, but as soon as there was any indication that she did, Harry pulled back and presented her with that blasted cocky smirk of his. "Very funny Potter." She snarled.

"Thanks. I like it that my brand of comedy is considered humorous." Harry declared confidently, ignoring her obvious use of sarcasm.

However, the couple was too wrapped up in their own little world that they failed to notice the tense silence that had dramatically overtaken the Great Hall when they watched the famous Harry Potter kiss his best friend, Hermione Granger, the bookworm, passionately in front of everyone else without any care in the world. There was such intensity in that kiss that many of the others in the room couldn't help but pull on their collars or fan themselves at their hot display of affection. If it wasn't clear before, it was clear now. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger was an item, and that the rumors of them being together were now confirmed.

"U-um, guys." Neville's timid voice made its way to Harry and captured his attention. Harry turned looking puzzled for a moment before smiling widely as he saw Neville. He hadn't seen him in years! He had been the Herbology professor for decades before finally becoming the Headmaster himself when he reached his twilight years. His kind and loving attitude towards the students, regardless of House, saw that the students tsee him in a grandfatherly light and was thought to be another Dumbledore, but more approachable. He had died peacefully in his sleep when he was 93 and was heralded the Order of Merlin, First Class for his invaluable service as Headmaster.

It was Hermione who answered as Harry was too busy going through memory lane, "Good morning Neville! What do you need?"

Neville scratched the back of his head and then twiddled his thumbs before finally answering awkwardly, "Everyone's staring."

The couple froze as they began to finally start taking notice of their surroundings. Although there wasn't as many students in the Great Hall this early, there were still quite a number of them. A majority of the students were staring at Harry and Hermione curiously, while the others didn't seem to care about the Boy Who Lived. Students from Durmstrang and Beauxbaton watched the events unfold with a slight interest, but overall, it was the Hogwarts students who seemed to be on the edge of their seats. Harry remembered why he always hated his fame and decided to live in a remote area. The entire wizarding population thrived on the word of gossip. Thank goodness they had finally introduced the magical community to television forty years ago; now wizards and witches were talking about their soaps instead of others. Too bad that wasn't going to happen until years from now in this timeline.

This time though, Harry was more than prepared. Instead of getting angry like he probably would have gotten in his youth, he was going to embrace this and use it to his advantage. He looked over at Hermione who was giving him a worried glance as if to ask what he was scheming at. He merely smiled at her to reassure her doubts about his plans. Hermione rolled her eyes and crossed her arms; it meant that she'll let him do what he wants, but if things go sour it would be up to him to fix it, not her like she usually did. Nevertheless, Harry's heart soared. They still had that connection where they could communicate without words being spoken.

Harry stood up abruptly, garnering the attention of those that were waiting patiently on his next actions. He cleared his throat and moved his wand to his vocal chords as he casted a light sonorous charm. "I would like to announce that I, Harry Potter, had asked Hermione Granger to be my wonderful girlfriend. Fortunately for me, she accepted and I've been the happiest I've ever been for the past two hours or so."

His sudden announcement got the results that Harry wanted. Many of the students finally stopped gawking at them as most turned to their group of friends and began chatting earnestly at the news of their local celebrity no longer having the status of 'single'. Harry sat back down with a smug grin and began eating his breakfast at a casual pace.

"Was that really necessary Harry?" Hermione asked after swallowing a small piece of biscuit.

Harry only shrugged as he answered as truthful as he could, "Sort of. I didn't feel comfortable with them staring, and if we wanted to keep it a secret, they would probably just stalk us wherever we go to see whether or not we are anyway. This way, they'll just talk for the next few days and then it'll die. Besides, I want everyone to know that my lovely beau is officially off-limits."

Hermione chewed on her lip as he thought of Harry's plan and sighed, "Honestly Harry, when did you get so thoughtful?"

Harry laughed at that comment, "Like I said before. I have someone wonderful that is the great influence on me."

"So…you guys are really a couple?" It was Neville that suddenly asked the question. He looked at the two of them with hopeful eyes, but then his cheeks became tinted with red as if he had just remembered something embarrassing.

"We just got together this morning Neville. So, no, we weren't secretly having a torrid love affair since First Year or whatever people are saying in the rumor mill nowadays." Hermione sneered as she thought of the two gossip queens that shared her dorm.

Neville's eyes widened and then covered his face with his hands, "Bloody hell."

"Woah Neville. What's wrong?" Harry asked, a little shocked by his good friend's sudden reaction to hearing the news.

"Well…" Neville began tentatively; he didn't exactly want to tell them anything. He was afraid that they may get angry with him for having done something so…indecent.

Hermione picked up Neville's nerves and softly told him, "We're friends Neville, we won't think any less of you with whatever you're about to say."

Neville nodded his head slowly. Might as well tell them or else the guilt was just going to eat him away. "I saw the two of you this morning. I woke up early to use the loo and I saw Harry's bed empty. I went downstairs to see if Harry fell asleep in the common room when I saw you two being…_intimate_."

Harry and Hermione recalled their little snogging session on the couch and beamed. That was a good memory. It was Harry that broke the increasing awkward silence between them; Harry rubbed the back of his neck, slightly abashed that he accidentally made Neville witness what could have been traumatizing to him (it's weird to see two of your best mates go at it in front of you), "Oh, sorry Neville. I guess Hermione and I were just too caught up with each other to notice anyone. If it would make you more comfortable, I promise we'll try not to kiss each other senselessly in front of you." Hermione slapped him on the shoulder, and Harry let out a chuckle.

"Oh no no no," Neville frantically waved his hands back and forth to signal that Harry's assumption was wrong, "The kissing I don't mind. I thought it was about time you two got together and I think it's sweet and all. I mean, I'm not one to judge, but don't you think…that…you know, shagging each other when you just got together to be a little careless?"

Harry's eyes widened, but it was Hermione that sprayed her pumpkin juice all over the table. Her face was red as the Weasleys' hair color and a shocked expression seemed to be the main feature on her countenance. In a low voice and stammering almost incoherently, Hermione quickly decided to put down any thoughts that Neville may have had concerning what she and Harry were doing, "Neville! I don't think Harry and I are ready for that just yet. The only thing we've done so far is hug, held hands, and kiss. In fact, Harry and I had only a single snog session on the couch."

This time, it was Neville's face that flushed red as he realized his mistake, "Oh! Well…I'm sorry. It's just…from where I was standing…it looked…well…you know."

Hermione didn't say anything, too embarrassed to vocalize her thoughts any further. She wasn't insulted; she could understand how things can be misconceived. However, she couldn't believe that Neville would think she was more than willing to sleep with Harry just moments after agreeing to become more than friends! She wasn't ready for that yet, but she hoped that one day, they would be able to make love. Until then, she was perfectly fine with being a virgin.

It was the first time that Harry could feel himself blushing after arriving back to this time. Fortunately, he was much more composed and didn't stutter when he decided to clear the air, "It's okay Neville. I guess I can understand where you're coming from…sorta. We're only 14 mate! Well, 15 for Hermione. None of us are definitely ready for that just yet…"

Well, that a little bit of a lie. He wasn't exactly a virgin in any definition of the word, and he wanted to take Hermione to his bed again. Although he had remained strictly celibate since that passionate night with Hermione when they confessed their feelings for each other, Harry was still very well-versed with the female anatomy. He remembered when he had his first time though. It was a time of desperation, and you had to live every day like it was your last. Harry turned his head slightly to look back at Hermione, who had begun lecturing Neville for having his mind in the gutter, and smiled.

"Well Potter, I knew you needed glasses, but I didn't think your sight was this bad. How much lower can you get? Getting a Mudblood, and you don't even have the decency to pick one that's mildly attractive."

Harry and Hermione turned around to find Pansy Parkinson followed by the other girls in her year in Slytherin. Hermione gave the girl a glare, while Harry could only stare in amusement. The immaturity of the girl was most interesting, and he felt delighted that he now had a chance to put her in her place, something he wasn't able to do in the original timeline because of his failure to control his anger. This time, Harry had more restraint, and in fact, he didn't feel the least bit angry at the situation.

His ability to rein in his anger had allowed him catch a glimpse on what the other girls in Pansy's "gang" seemed to take on her snide remark. Daphne Greengrass, as he recalled, was the beautiful, blonde haired girl to Pansy's right. He remembered that she was called the "Ice Queen" and never allowed emotions to be expressed on her face. However, at that very moment, he could see Daphne throw a hate-filled glare at Pansy's direction as she rolled her eyes in disgust. Her friend, Tracey Davis, stood behind Daphne being taller than her by a head and lankier; despite it so, she could be placed in the category of "pretty" as she had silky, dark brown hair that stopped short at her waist. She seemed to share her friend's sentiment. Millicent Bulstrode, the most unattractive of the group, had chuckled at Pansy's remark, and Harry wondered briefly if she followed the crowd because of her inability to match Pansy's dominant personality.

"Earth to Potter. Did you finally realize your mistake or are you just taken in by my beauty?" Pansy called out again. The Slytherin girls waited for the inevitable blow-up of Harry Potter's volcanic anger.

Hermione, who was used to the insults from Pansy and grown to ignore it, placed her hand on top of Harry's, "Just ignore them Harry. No need to do anything to get yourself in trouble." Despite her reassurances, Harry could see the pained look in Hermione, and knew that she was still struggling to put down her insecurities.

But Harry did something that neither of the girls expected. He simply smiled. Standing up, Harry began walking the few feet towards Pansy exuding a cool confidence that left Pansy feeling a little intimidated by the second Hogwarts Champion. Their eyes met, and for once in Pansy's life, she felt attracted to the one person she sworn to hate.

"Pansy, I'm perfectly able to see. I find Hermione to be the most beautiful girl I have ever met, and that's saying something since Hogwarts is currently housing Fleur Delacour, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, and more importantly, you." His hands were behind his back as he took a brief glance at Daphne and Tracey whose face was turning a shade of red because of his smooth comment. He looked back at Pansy who seemed to be sucking on air and unable to coherently put together a remark. She had not anticipated this to be Harry's reaction

Hermione stiffened when she heard Harry implying that he found the four girls attractive. She couldn't deny that they were pretty. After all, despite Pansy's remarks on other people's looks, she was an attractive girl herself. Fortunately, her mind reeled back to what Harry said at the beginning of his monologue. He thought that she, Hermione Granger, was the most beautiful despite Harry having personally met Fleur, the so-called goddess that could make men drool just by a mere glance. On the other hand though, Hermione was oddly curious as to Harry's sudden change in attitude. It was if he gained a newfound sense of maturity overnight. Harry was clueless when it came to women, and now he was suave and confident enough to make even Daphne blush! She had to get to the bottom of this later, but for now, she was going to amuse herself to the show.

"Y-y-you find me p-pretty?" Pansy asked timidly, cursing herself for allowing her to sound so weak. She was well-aware of what the other students in the school said about her. They made fun of her looks all the time, and although she knew that they said it only out of resentment, she was still a girl and could feel the doubts fill her head every once in awhile. In fact, Draco never even complimented her physical appearance before. He only seemed to ever compliment her about her family and her wealth and her loyalty to him.

Harry's grin broadened as he saw his cue to continue, "I don't deny it. You caught an eye or two in the Gryffindor towers." He wasn't exactly sure about that, but he didn't really much care for exact truths at the moment, "I know I had a slight crush on you First Year, but you were so mean to me that I stopped."

Pansy could feel herself going faint. His boyish looks were so attractive, and she just wanted to run her fingers through his messy hair. However, his eyes were so intense and piercing that she just stared with her mouth agape. The Boy Who Lived had a crush on her before? And she ruined it by being…a bitch? "I…I'm…" She stuttered, Pansy wasn't quite sure what to do. She never experienced this kind of Harry Potter before.

"Sorry, it's too late. I have Hermione now, and she is more than I could ever want or need. You can be a very charming Pansy if you weren't so mean to others. Maybe you can find someone that's much more appreciative of you than Draco if you just lighten up on the insults." Harry turned away and took a stunned Hermione by the hand. He asked if she was finished eating causing her to nod dumbly in confirmation before Harry whisked her away and the pair left the Great Hall. He sent a meaningful glance over to two of the four surprised Slytherins and winked.

Pansy, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent were floored. They didn't move from their spot in front of where Harry and Hermione had sat. Shocked into silence, the Slytherins couldn't believe what they had just experienced. They were expecting an eruption that would potentially have landed Potter into trouble, but they didn't expect Potter pull off something like…like…_that!_ Several of the Gryffindors who sat close by were gobsmacked as well by Harry's uncharacteristic display of charm. Neville looked like he was just about ready to faint. The other tables and the Gryffindors who were too far away to catch what occurred were eager to find out what happened.

It was Daphne that composed herself first. The "Ice Queen" didn't care much for Pansy and her so-called "gang". The only reason she hung around the girl in the first place was because of the dominating roles the Malfoy Heir and his betrothed play within the social dynamics of their so-called 'ambitious and cunning' house. Daphne had to laugh at that. Pansy's and Draco's constant displays of arrogance had dragged their noble house of Slytherin through the mud. The entire school believed Slytherin was composed of mostly Dracos and Pansys. It was insulting.

"Are you alright Pansy?" Daphne drawled, her tone indicating her boredom. She had had enough of this nonsense.

Pansy seemed to snap back to reality and turned to Daphne, a frown on her face, "Let's go. Stupid Potter…" She muttered angrily, her cheeks a tad bit rose tinted as she mentioned Potter. She began making her way back to their house's table, Millicent loyally following after her. The regular hustle and bustle of the Great Hall sprang up again as the Gryffindor golden couple had left, leaving none caring to pay attention to the two Slytherins who slowly trailed behind their "leader".

"Hey Daphne, did you happen to see that look Potter gave us before he left?" Tracey asked next to her best friend, a tinge of excitement evident in her voice.

Daphne recalled back to their earlier confrontation and remembered the sympathetic glance towards her and Tracey before leaving. A small smile escaped onto her lips as she nodded, "It appears Potter is finally catching on. I was afraid he was as stupid as his Weasley friend."

Tracey chuckled at the mention of Ron, "Well, he's been mostly hanging out with Granger for the past few months, maybe something finally rubbed off!" Then, Tracey's features suddenly hardened as she whispered quietly, "So the plan will finally go into effect?"

Daphne turned to Tracey and gave her a malicious grin, "Yes. It's time for the filth to be washed away."

Tracey smirked as well, a comfortable silence hung over them as they finally reached their house table and sat down. As Daphne ate, Tracey decided to indulge the teenage side of her, "Potter was absolutely dreamy back there though…"

Daphne stopped midway through eating and bluntly said, "Shut up Tracey."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I find it hard to believe that everyone shunned Harry at this time. I could understand the other Houses looking down on Harry for his participation in the tournament, but why would the Gryffindor students turn on him? Surely they would have gotten to know him over the years to know that he is a person of excellent character. However, it is a combination of both "yes" and "no". As many of are well-aware, Harry isn't the most likable person when he's sulking and thus isn't very inviting when it comes to socializing with others.

It was rather difficult to come up with a suitable personality befitting the three girls that are "part" of Pansy's gang. Another thing, why is it that Slytherins are often portrayed as the bad guys? I understand that they are children and teens, but to make such a bias that all Slytherins are "bad" is quite a mockery of the house known for its cunning. Not to mention that the Slytherins that are actually portrayed in the series doesn't do their House justice with the way they act. I wanted to create characters that have depth and are every bit as human as others. Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent will rise up than being faceless background characters who join in on the idiotic laughter of Pansy's bullying.

Before anyone asks, yes, I'm a **Slytherin **and I'm proud of it.


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** I would like to thank the people that took the time to review. I find it enjoyable to see a lot of you wondering what Daphne's and Tracey's plan is, but I like to reassure many of you that this will not end up being a harem fanfiction. Also, a bit of a warning. The following has a lot of fluff involved, but the scenes I have shown here have relevance in some form or the other. Prepare for the long-awaited Weasleys introduction. I tried to keep true to their character as much as possible; at least how I interpreted their personalities to be.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter II**

"**What Does Dynamite Have To Do With Anything?"**

The doors of the Great Hall slammed shut as soon as Harry and Hermione quickly passed through. A feeling of content filled his entire being as he now consciously felt the intertwining of his hands with the woman he loved. He beamed brightly at the thought that Hermione's mere touch brought such joy to him. However, his feelings of happiness and awe were grinded to a halt as he heard the familiar voice of Hermione Granger in a manner that alerted almost all of his survival instincts.

"Harry James Potter, what was _that_ in there?" Harry winced at her cutting tone.

Hermione's hand slipped away from his, causing Harry to turn around to face his girlfriend of two hours and thirty minutes. Her arms were crossed as she impatiently tapped her foot with a glare directed towards him that left him feeling with dread and fear. Gulping nervously, Harry ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous habit as he elegantly started, "Uhh…" Smooth, Harry, smooth.

Her glare didn't let up, but instead Hermione took a step forward and grabbed him by the collar. She pulled him towards him rather harshly as she fiercely began attacking him with a deep and forceful kiss that would leave even the stern Professor McGonagall blushing. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud to see that for once, you _thought_ before acting."

Harry blinked. His mind was in jumbles. Once again, he spoke in an intelligent manner that was very befitting his current state, "Bwah? Huh?"

The brightest witch of her age giggled at her ability to completely destroy Harry mentally with just a single kiss. She placed another kiss on his cheek and took his hand in hers, "I would like the smart Harry back please."

Her words immediately sobered up Harry who looked down at the smaller girl. He swooped down and gave her a large hug that wrapped around Hermione's entire body. He finished it off with a peck on the forehead, "Sorry love. The things you do to me."

"That's alright; you've demonstrated the amazing effect I have on you more than once already." Hermione grinned, the playful banter that she and Harry adopted were fun, but she wanted to get back to her original subject, "What you did in there was absolutely amazing Harry."

"Something about thinking before I act right?" Harry let go of her, and the pair began walking away from the doors to go for a walk.

"Must I feed your ego with a play-by-play?" Judging from the look on Harry's face, she had to; Hermione sighed and decided to do just that, "It's not that difficult to ascertain what you did if you look at it logically. Normally you would have blown up at Pansy causing you to get in trouble with Snape who, if you hadn't noticed, had been sitting at the Head Table watching the scene. However, I noticed that there was a slight delay before you answered back."

Harry raised an eyebrow, a smirk adorning his features as he waited for her to catch her breath to continue, "So, instead of attempting to play into her hands, you decided to have her plan backfire on her, thus embarrassing her thoroughly." She thought back to how absolutely eloquent Harry was, "Though, it did surprise me with how you went about it. Honestly Harry, when did you become such the wordsmith?" Her eyes gleamed with satisfaction and respect towards Harry.

It was then that Harry decided to clam up. Although he was glad that Hermione was impressed, Harry could surmise that Hermione was a little suspicious of him as well. Although he was still Harry, he was not his fourteen year old self. He was a Harry that had already defeated his demons and became his own man; he was the intellectual patriarch of his family who many sought guidance from. Unfortunately, the socially awkward, shy teen was no longer him. Reluctant to answer, Harry gave Hermione a weak smile and a half-hearted shrugged, "I'm more curious to know why you didn't blow up when I 'admitted'…" With his free hand, he made air quotes at the word, "…I had a crush on her and thought she was pretty."

This time, Hermione let out a small chuckle as she shook her head in disbelief, "Oh please Harry. I've known you for how long now? If you ever had a crush on Pansy back then, I would have known. Plus…" Hermione turned to face Harry and stood on her toes to plant a sweet kiss on the lips; she then promptly returned back to her original position, "You're my boyfriend now and I trust you to not go off with other girls just because you're a little more confident when it comes to social situations."

Her confession that she trusted him explicitly made his heart flutter, "What have I done to deserve you?"

"Simple Harry, you saved me from a troll." Hermione said in her matter-of-fact voice.

"And you, love, helped me get past those obstacles to the stone, figured out that the creature attacking the students was a basilisk, saved my Godfather and Buckbeak from execution, and were the only one who believed me and stuck by me no matter what through this bloody tournament." As he finished, Harry rested his forehead against Hermione's, beaming throughout as he thought the other things Hermione had done for him years after the tournament, "I think I have a lot to make up for."

Feeling bold, Hermione breathlessly murmured, "Just hold me and never let go."

* * *

"You never did tell me what the second task is going to be." Hermione mentioned causing Harry to jerk his attention back to her after eyeing the various objects that were in the hall with a curious glint in his emerald orbs. Hermione herself turned to look at the objects that he had been staring at wondering how a suit of armor, a painting, a cabinet, and a bucket would catch Harry's interest.

Harry frowned as he thought back to the Second Task and remembered his silent promise to tell her about it once they reached a suitable amount of privacy. He now had to tell her a convincing story as to how he figured it out so quickly just two weeks after completing the First Task. Thinking for a moment, he had a story already set, "I was frustrated that all I kept hearing was that blasted whine, so I decided to read a book you gave me to calm myself down. I just happen to have been reading the section on merpeople when the answer hit me. The passage revealed that merpeople emit a high-pitched shrieking sound when out of water. So, based on that logic, I decided that it wouldn't hurt to place the egg underwater."

Hermione's form radiated joy that she had somehow unintentionally helped out Harry, "So what did you hear?"

Harry cleared his throat, remembering vividly of the message that led to him competing in a task that he took seriously the first time around,

"_Come seek us when our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this;_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour, the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._"

The corridor was then filled with utter silence. Harry eyed Hermione curiously, her front teeth was biting the bottom of her lip as she became lost in thought. Suddenly, she turned to face Harry, a broad smile appearing, "I think I know what the task is."

"Oh? But I haven't told you my theory yet." Harry said playfully.

Ignoring Harry completely, Hermione immediately went into one of her lectures that was she was famously known for, "There are merpeople in the Black Lake! It's so simple! The Second Task will be held at the lake, and you have to retrieve whatever you 'sorely miss' within an hour. No doubt that there would be obstacles you have to confront that would delay you, but how will you be able to breathe underwater for an hour, I don't see how…"

"Hermione!" Hermione stopped her rambling and looked surprise as Harry called for her, "Don't you understand?"

Hermione frowned, "Understand what exactly?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "It means that you'll probably be the one that's going to be taken. I don't care much for objects since I can just replace them. You're the only thing I can't live without."

"O-oh." She blushed furiously at the implications in Harry's words. "But you said it was safe?"

"It'll be safe for you and the others as I'm sure Dumbledore wouldn't allow any of you get harmed. But I'm sure that I would probably get hurt going through whatever obstacles there are to save you." Harry admitted. Although wary of what he had to go through again, this time, Harry was glad that he would be saving Hermione and not Ron. Victor would have to get someone else to save.

Hermione, however, was going through her thoughts and mentally checking off what Harry needed to know for the task. What the task was going to be and where it would be located at was solved. They also figured out what was going to be taken. However, her main concern now was how Harry would be able to breathe underwater for an hour! This meant that they needed to do research as soon as possible! She opened her mouth to speak, but it appeared Harry was just one step ahead of her.

"Love, I'll be more than happy to start researching very soon, but for today, let's just enjoy being in each other's company without any worries about a stupid tournament."

His words were so sweet, and the smile he gave her was so heartwarming. His beautiful, green eyes were simply filled with such tenderness and love that she couldn't possibly argue against him. Hermione now knew she craved for his affections as Harry was for hers; she couldn't deny wanting a little more time with him before having to fret over whether or not Harry would survive the tournament he was forced to compete in. Looking up at him, Hermione answered Harry back with a romantic embrace.

* * *

"Hey Colin!"

Colin Creevey looked up to find Harry and Hermione smiling as they made his way towards him. He had just been exiting the common room to get some breakfast. As a photographer, he was very keen on catching details that most others would overlook, but it surprised him to find that his two favorite people were holding hands! Deciding to save his questions about it for later, he excitedly called out, "Harry! Hermione! Good morning! What can I do for you?"

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, communicating with mere gestures and expressions. They turned back to Colin as Hermione answered, "Well, we were curious to know if you developed the photograph of Harry and I that you took yesterday."

The photographer immediately recalled what happened at the Hogsmeade trip and their request to take a picture. He had to admit that he was glad that his idol had asked him to do something like that, but after seeing the picture, he was absolutely stunned at how well the pair looked together! Unfortunately, he had been too knackered last night to develop it and solemnly shook his head.

"I'm glad you didn't yet Colin. I was wondering if you could make two more copies anyway. One still moving, but the other still like a muggle photograph." Harry replied smiling.

Colin grinned and nodded his head enthusiastically, "I can definitely do that for ya! I'll probably have it done tonight, so I can give'em to you tomorrow if that's alright."

Hermione's eyes sparkled with excitement, "That would be lovely Colin."

"Oh…I don't mean to pry, but are you two together now?" The eldest Creevey asked cautiously, hoping that he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

The pair gave the boy a mischievous grin as Harry said, "Just asked her this morning. I like to think that it was your picture taking that helped me realize how great it is to have Hermione in my arms."

By the time the three exchanged their goodbyes; Colin was absolutely beaming and couldn't wait to tell his brother how he helped the great Harry Potter get together with the wonderful Hermione Granger!

"Now look what you did Harry, he'll be chattering the ears off of everyone with that dazzling compliment you gave him." Hermione mentioned coyly as they entered the common room.

Harry thought back to the final battle that occurred at Hogwarts. He had been extremely mournful over the loss of so many individuals, Colin being one of the ones he personally knew who was killed for the cause. Of course, Harry regretted his treatment of the eldest Creevey brother when he attended Hogwarts. Although a little annoying, he was always quick to support Harry and his friends no matter the case. In fact, that thought made him remember that it was Colin that tried to actively garner support for Harry before his victory in the First Task.

"He's a nice kid." Harry simply said as Hermione nodded in agreement, she was unaware of the disheartening image of Colin's lifeless face that swirled in Harry's mind.

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and started making her way up the steps to the girls' dorm, "Alright, let me put on warmer clothes before we take that walk by the lake. You should do the same Harry, McGonagall mentioned that it could possibly snow today."

Harry absentmindedly nodded as he made his way up the steps to his own dorm. He had the feeling Ron was up there. True to his instincts, when Harry poked his head into the dormitory, he spotted Ron currently getting dressed for the day, putting on one of his favorite Chudley Cannons shirts. As he finally got the shirt over his head, the much taller Weasley saw Harry and smiled, "Morning Harry!"

Harry grinned back, "Morning Ron."

"Can you believe it mate, it's only nine and I'm already up! Merlin knows it usually takes a miracle to wake me up before ten. Well, at least on the weekends. Can't wait to get to Hogsmeade since…" Harry stopped listening after that. He was studying Ron now, taking in every detail of his physical appearance to his current personality. This was a Ron that he became friends with despite the regrettable decisions he made a few months prior. The jovial Ronald Bilius Weasley that acted as one of the supporting structures for the golden trio despite whatever self-doubt he had.

This was not the Ron who would willingly leave his two best friends in the middle of a dangerous mission. This was not the Ron who felt like he was overshadowed by Harry's and Hermione's success in their respective careers. This was not the Ron who was too embittered with the world around him that he would willingly neglect his own daughter that he was supposed to raise. This was not the Ron who died a broken and unforgiving man who cursed his best friend's name as he lay sick in his bed.

"…so I finally got it finished with some help with Neville on the Herbology stuff and…Harry, you listening?" Ron eyed his best mate, wondering what got his pal to just be staring at him with a stupid grin on his face. Frowning, Ron decided to make his thoughts known, "Mate, it's kind of creepy of you to stare at me like that."

"Oh…what?" Harry broke out of his thoughts and looked at Ron, "Sorry Ron. I was just thinking." He finished lamely.

Smirking, Ron came over and patted Harry on the back, "S'alright. Thinking about that dumb egg?"

"Actually, I already figured it out, but it's not what I was thinking about." Harry turned his gaze elsewhere, wondering how Ron would react when he admits that he and Hermione were now boyfriend-girlfriend. Did he already have a crush on Hermione, or did he began developing those romantic feelings after seeing her at the Yule Ball with Krum? Whatever his reaction would be, Harry knew for a fact that he had to be the one to tell Ron, not someone else.

Ron gave Harry a questioning stare who merely responded by clearing his throat. Harry looked at Ron straight in the eyes and began, "I fancy this girl…"

"That's great! Who is it?" Ron interrupted, he was about to say more but backed down after Harry gave him scrutinizing glare.

Harry continued, "And I decided to ask her to be my girlfriend this morning. She said yes."

Ron looked just about to ready to burst with pride for his best friend as he eagerly asked, "Bloody hell! That's wicked! Who's the lucky gal?"

"Hermione." Harry said, simply waiting for an inevitable blow-up.

Ron immediately stiffened. His eyes widened in surprise as he soon became slack jawed. His face soon became a red that Harry didn't know was possible on a human being. However, instead of yelling, accusations, or a rant, Ron simply placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and asked, "Are you serious?"

Harry blinked, "Yeah, why would I be joking Ron?"

He shook his head briefly before clarifying his intentions, "No, I meant are you serious with Hermione? As in, this isn't a passing fancy and you're not just using her?"

"Ron? Why would I do that with Hermione? She's the best thing that ever happened to me and I would be damned before I muck it up." Harry confessed vehemently.

Harry's answer sent Ron to release a breath. He gave Harry a lopsided smile as he scratched the back of his head, "Great! You know, just because Hermione and I fight sometimes, that doesn't mean I don't care for her. I would punch anyone in the face if anyone hurts her, including you mate."

"I was afraid you would get angry." Harry confessed smiling; feeling a little brave, he decided to prod the issue that's been worrying him, "I thought you fancied her."

"Blimey mate! I always thought of her as one of the guys y'know? I mean, Hermione's pretty and all…but she isn't _pretty_." Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he began thinking about the other girls currently residing in Hogwarts that he felt were a lot more gorgeous than his bookworm friend.

Harry smiled lightly, thinking about how absolutely stunning Hermione was going to be at the Yule Ball that would probably change Ron's tune; it also confirmed the fact that Ron did indeed began developing his feelings for Hermione after seeing her with Victor Krum, "Hermione is the most perfect and most beautiful woman I would ever hope to be with. You can have your pick with the others, but Hermione is the only I will ever want or need."

"Woah, you're _that_ serious with her." Ron stated with a bewildered expression.

Harry smirked as he began putting on his winter clothing, "You have no idea."

* * *

"Bloody hell Harry! When did you get so good at chess?"

Ron's loud voice could be easily have been heard throughout Gryffindor Tower as even Hermione heard him as she came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory wrapped in warm clothes. Her gaze locked on at the pair of boys at the corner of common room playing a game of wizarding chess. There were others in the common room, but they easily became part of the furniture as Hermione was too focused on greeting her beau and best friend.

Harry had finally managed to get the infamous Ronald Weasley into check…before being horribly countered and placed into checkmate. Despite a century of practice, Harry was still no match for the chess whiz. The Boy Who Lived snorted as he smiled wryly at his couldn't believe that he actually made the saying 'You can't beat me in a hundred years' literal. The irony was too comedic to be just coincidence. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he felt a pair of small arms wrap around comfortably around his neck and chest as the warmth of a soft kiss placed on the top of his head. Grinning from ear to ear, Harry greeted his bushy-haired, bookworm, "Hello, love. I got my first check on Ron!"

Hermione simply smiled and leaned forward to give Harry his reward for his amazing accomplishment. As the pair engaged in wonderfully blissful action, Ron watched the pair with a slight frown. He wasn't sure what to exactly feel about his two friends decided to become more than friends. There was a tugging in his heart that constricted it in a tight grip that became worse the longer he observed the couple. He didn't like the feeling, but he knew that he should be at least be happy for them right?

He always thought that he and Hermione were going to be together, considering that people always say they fought like an old married couple, but that didn't really make a lot sense to him. Why get together with someone you fight a lot? Not to mention that half the time, she was being completely mental! And although he would never say it to her face, she was not exactly his type either. Her hair was too bushy, and although her face was pretty, it was plain compared to other girls. Her figure wasn't something to die for either, and she didn't have big breasts! _Perhaps I'm just jealous that Harry has a girlfriend and I don't. Yeah that's it!_ Ron concluded confidently, but in the back of his mind, he wasn't sure if he believed that himself.

"What's wrong Ron?"

Ron suddenly came out of his stupor to find that he was now under Hermione's scrutinizing gaze. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a low, "Uhhh…" Ron shifted his attention from Hermione to Harry who looked at him with a heated stare. He didn't understand why Harry would look at him like that but figured that he had to answer the question first. "It's still kind of…weird to see you two do that stuff. Y'know?"

Hermione smirked while Harry let out a sigh of relief as they believed his half-truth. In all honesty, it was weird to see them like that, but that wasn't the reason why he was frowning. Though, he did feel a little left out. It seemed like it wasn't a trio anymore, but more like a duo with an extra. Without thinking ahead, Ron decided to voice out his thought, "Well, I feel a little left out. Like I'm going to be excluded from the adventures we have and all…"

The new couple shared a look with one another before finally replying to Ron's comment. As always, it seemed like Hermione decided that her opinion and words needed to come out first, "Ron, just because we changed the dynamics of my relationship with Harry doesn't mean it would change things between the three of us as a whole."

Ron scrunched up a face, his expression one that of confusion, "What does dynamite have to do with anything?"

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione sighed exasperatedly.

It was this turn of events that Harry intervened before a heated argument broke out, "What she's trying to say Ron is that although Hermione and I are a couple now, it doesn't mean I don't need you mate. We need someone to keep us down to earth, and that's your job Ron. Without you, Hermione and I would be as cold-hearted as Snape." He chuckled.

The youngest Weasley male looked relieved at hearing Harry's words. Part of him was glad to hear that he was still a great contribution to their team, but another part of him was glad that they fell for his feint. "Thanks for that mate. Now I don't know about you, but I'm starving! You guys fancy some breakfasts?"

"We already went down and got some Ron." Harry responded, smiling.

Ron rolled his eyes good-naturedly, "Your loss then." He stood up and began walking to the exit of the common room. He looked over his shoulders one more time to see his two best friends chatting as they held one another in a loving embrace. He was glad to know that he wasn't going to be a third wheel, but there was still that unfamiliar feeling that tore at his chest. For the sake of their friendship, Ron vowed to be their most fervent supporter. Well…maybe until Harry shows that he is unfit for Hermione. After all, a bloke has to protect his friend's heart if the bloke she's dating is a prat right?

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later that Harry and Hermione reentered the common room laughing and smiling. They had a blast walking by the lake and just talking. Hermione was deeply impressed by the variety of subjects they happen to think about. Whether it was House Elf rights or the principles of Conjuration; Harry conversed in such a knowledgeable manner that it left Hermione stunned. She had always known that Harry was intelligent when he applied himself, but hearing him speak with such confidence and fluidity regarding each topic they came across made her wonder how Harry was able to hide such an inquisitive mind. It was as if he had changed overnight.

Too wrapped up in the euphoria of their pleasant conversation, the pair didn't notice a worried Ron walking up to them in a brisk pace, "Hermione! You got to help me out!"

The laughter soon died down as the pair gave Ron a worried look. Hermione let go of Harry's hand and moved closer to Ron. A flicker of concern appeared in Harry's eyes but was swiftly replaced by an eerie calm. "What's the matter Ron? What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Err…" Ron shifted his weight from one leg to another, "It's Ginny. She's upset about something. I tried to ask her what's wrong, but she told me to sod off and walked up to her dorm. Maybe you can talk to her. You know I'm rubbish when it comes to this emotional stuff."

Hermione crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. It was typical of Ron to not even attempt to find out whatever it was that had his sister upset. Well, that, and it would have been impossible for him to get into the girl's dorm anyway. It appeared that it was up to her to fix whatever mess that happened. She turned to Harry who looked at her with a small smile. He didn't look at all distressed about whatever was making Ginny act this way. She raised an eyebrow at his direction and he shrugged, "I'm sure whatever that's happening, you'll take care of it just fine."

"You say that like you know what was going on." Hermione replied with a hint of curiosity evident in her tone.

Once again, Harry shrugged, "I have a suspicion, but, it's not me that should be talking to her."

Nodding, Hermione began her trek up the girl's dormitory. There were seven levels for both the male and female dorms in Gryffindor, each level holding a single year of students. So, it wasn't a very long journey up to the third floor of the dorms. It was as she made up the steps did she finally spot the only Weasley daughter. She was sitting on her four-poster hugging her knees as tears streaked down her features. Hermione immediately felt worry for the girl wash over her and so she swiftly made her way towards Ginny.

"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly, trying to sound as comforting as possible.

Ginny's head picked up and turned to the direction of where she heard the voice. She soon scowled at the sight of Hermione standing at the side of her a few feet away. In a biting tone, she said, "Great. It's _you_. Came to rub it in my face?"

Hermione stopped her movements and stared at Ginny. What had she done to deserve such a hostile tone? Reining in her anger, Hermione resolved to get to the bottom of Ginny's attitude, "What are you talking about Ginny? Ron told me you were upset, so I came up here to help in any way I can."

"Oh? Like how you helped me before school started?" Ginny's voice was filled with sarcasm as she got up from her bed and glared furiously at the older girl.

Hermione continued to stay where she stood as she crossed her arms defensively; she had no idea what Ginny was talking about, "I don't know what you're talking about. Why don't you calm down and tell me what's bothering you."

This time, the younger girl rolled her eyes, "Gee! For a smart girl, you're pretty stupid! I heard about how you and Harry you slag!"

Hermione's patience was finally at its limit as the insults were hurled towards her, "I don't see what my relationship with Harry has to do with you."

"You knew I love Harry! You promised you were going to help me get together with him! And here I thought I had a girl friend that could do that. But noooo…you had to get him behind my back…so Hermione, how did you do it?" Her anger had reached new heights; her constant screams at Hermione had began to make her face visibly red with anger.

Hermione didn't even have time to answer her accusations before Ginny continued with her tirade, "Oh I know! You offered him a shag. Of course! No one likes little bookworm Hermione because she's a naggy, bossy know-it-all!"

By this point, Hermione was simply fuming. Interrupting Ginny's momentum, Hermione assaulted her with her own verbal defense, "What do you mean I betrayed you? I did no such thing! You told me you wanted help trying to talk to Harry! I thought you finally realized that Harry wasn't just some silly fantasy you made up with and just wanted to be his friend!"

Ginny glared and opened her mouth to speak as Hermione collected her breath and thoughts, but Hermione would not have any of it, "The only thing I did to have Harry become my boyfriend was show him the love and support through years of friendship! I stuck by him since First Year and I learned to appreciate him as a person and not an idol!"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you took him from me! Why would he want someone as ugly as you? The only thing you're good for is a quick shag and someone to copy homework from because you're nothing more than an insecure little girl! Not even the boys from my year and below would you want you!" Ginny yelled out.

Instead of reacting, silence soon engulfed the room. Ginny was breathing heavily, happy that she had said her piece. However, it was at that moment that she realized the consequence of her words. Hermione gazed at her with empty eyes, all passion fading away from their brief, but fierce, argument. The brown-haired older girl didn't say a single word as the insults that Ginny had said suddenly sunk into her mind. The red-haired girl looked worriedly at her friend, genuine regret filling her features as she murmured solemnly, "Hermione…"

"It's too late Ginny." Hermione stated coldly. She turned her back on Ginny and proceeded to walk back downstairs to the common room. What Ginny had said shot straight into her heart and tore it piece by piece. All of her anxieties and insecurities regarding her thoughts on herself were told to Ginny in confidence. To think that it became ammo for Ginny's rant.

Hermione's startling attitude had finally awakened the reasonable side of Ginny. She had been too caught up with her heartbreak of losing Harry to another girl to have thought reasonably. It was true that she did ask Hermione on how to get along better with Harry, and from anyone's viewpoint, it seemed that she had finally dropped her crush on the Boy Who Lived. They had often talked long hours into the night about a variety of subjects to a point that Ginny had begun to consider Hermione as an older sister. They even confessed some of their innermost secrets. She had known that underneath the intelligent and commanding exterior that Hermione presented, there was a lonely girl who vied for the comfort and security of having friends by her side.

Their relationship was becoming close; Ginny knew she ruined that.

* * *

As Harry watched Hermione walk up the staircase, he felt a set of eyes resting on him from behind. He turned around to find Ron with his hands in his pockets and shifting his weight from one side to the other. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ron was faster, "You know, Ginny always had a crush on you…"

"I knew that, it's always been clear that she did. What of it Ron?" Harry asked as he plopped himself down on the couch as he waved his hand as a gesture for Ron to sit down as well as they waited.

Ron didn't hesitate to sit down on the opposite end of the couch and resting his feet on the table in front of them. Normally Hermione would have scolded him for the action, but Ron didn't particularly care at the moment. He turned to Harry and continued on with the conversation, "Well…I don't know mate. There's a part of me hoping you do end up with Ginny and we can be like…you know, brother-in-laws. But I shudder to think of my little sister snogging you in a broom closet somewhere."

Harry snorted. He remembered his relationship with Ginny in the original timeline all too well. Ginny was a nice girl, and she grew up to be a very beautiful and assertive woman. However, when they were together, Harry always struggled to think whether or not she was the match for him. They were very compatible despite their flaws back then. She was vindictive to get things done her way, while Harry wouldn't allow her to get too close to his inner demons. However, Harry knew after Hermione and Ron announce they were getting married that his entire relationship with Ginny was perpetuated from teenage lust. It was after that realization and the realization he loved Hermione that the relationship ended a month after.

Ron looked at him quizzically, unknown if he should be angry or relieved that Harry didn't show an interest in his sister. Harry, catching his gaze, decided to answer the silent question, "Ron, Ginny's a nice girl, but I'm not interested in her romantically. I can see us dating for a bit, but it's nothing that will end in marriage. Besides, I have Hermione."

"Oh. I think that's good mate." Ron stated simply, suddenly his eyes widened as a lightbulb lit up in his head, "Thinking about it, do you think she's all upset that you're dating Hermione now?"

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes, "So you finally get it then! I was starting to think that you really do have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

Before Ron was able to retort, two arms wrapped around duo before they could react and suddenly felt the burning sensation of a fist rubbing into their skulls.

"Fred! George! Get off!" Ron's muffled voice yelled out as one of the twins had securely gripped him in a headlock. Harry, on the other hand, was amused by the actions and just laughed along with it as he struggled in vain to escape from the clutches of one of Hogwarts' best Beaters.

"Aww…is ickle Ronniekins—" Cried out the twin holding Ron.

"—and ickle Harrikins having a man to man chat—" Continued the other.

"—about our dear little sister and her romantic liaisons?" Both twins finished, the two sporting wide grins on their faces as they finally let go of their youngest brother and his best friend.

"George! Fred! Just the devilish gentleman I wanted to see." Harry said smiling as he turned his head to see the two. He was especially glad to see Fred, the twin that died in his Seventh Year. The twins were two of the best friends he ever had the chance to meet and be with. Harry had always regretted never making the time to spend time with them later on, but that was something he had vowed to change. This time, Harry would make sure Fred gets to live on and continue to run the WWW with George.

On cue, the two twins faced each other and once again struck a dramatic pose as they huddled together to present a conspiratorial meeting, "Hm, Gred, it appears the esteemed Mr. Potter, Fourth Triwizard Champion wishes to speak to us."

"Yes, yes, I see that Forge. But what for? Hm, should we let him? He doesn't look to be the trustworthy sport." It was now clear that the one speaking was George.

Fred straightened his stance and cupped his chin as if he was lost in thought, "Well, I see no harm. Considering he pulled a rather impressive prank on the notorious Miss Parkinson."

"Oi! What's this about Parkinson?" Ron interrupted, curious as to what event the two were talking about. Ron hadn't heard the stories about Harry standing up to Pansy this morning in the Great Hall.

The twins, of course, ignored their youngest brother, not deeming him worthy to actually interrupt their train of thought. George placed his hands on his hips and sighed, "Well then brother, I suppose we can let him speak. So long as he shares in on some of those wonderful secrets of his."

Synchronizing together effortlessly, the pair wrapped their arms around each other and faced Harry who had been watching the exchange with amusement as he struggled to keep from laughing. Ron looked rather miffed at being ignored, but he was already used to their behavior due to years of experience.

"Okay Harry! You got our—" Fred started.

Then George finished, "—undivided attention! How can the Weasley twins help?"

Their banter made Harry realized how much he really missed the twins as a whole. They had the devil may cry attitude that could make everyone around them believe that anything was possible. It was a far cry from the haunted George in later years. "Well, first things first…how much did you two win with the Harry-Hermione Dating Pool you guys set up?"

"People were taking bets on when you two were going to date?" Ron asked Harry curious

George winked at Ron and explained, "Dear little brother, surely you didn't know? After all, ickle Harrikins and Hermione had been getting rather close this year due to your extraordinary talent of being a prat. It was only natural that Fred and I make some Galleons off of it!"

"Clever aren't you Harry? Well, to answer your question, George and I made about ten or so galleons. We could have made double that if you two would have waited and paired up during break!" Fred admitted, sighing dramatically at the end.

Harry nodded his head in acceptance, it had been a wild guess on his part, but he should known better that the twins would have gambled on his love life. If they had lost the pool last year, Harry didn't know about it. "Do you two know the odds of who is going to win the tournament?"

Immediately, George and Fred made eye contact and the pair had a calculating look in their eyes. They made the motion of counting on their fingers before George readily answered Harry's question, "At the start of the tournament. The odds were Krum being 4 to 1, Delacour being 10 to 1, Diggory at 20 to 1, and you at 100 to 1!"

"But that changed after your fantastic display of the first event. People still think Krum has the best chance of winning the tournament since the odds are only at 5 to 1 in his favor. Fleur's performance made her go down to 15 to 1 with Diggory taking what she originally had." Fred continued as he grimaced slightly, having deliberately held off mentioning what Harry's was.

Harry caught the subtle hint, but it was Ron that didn't and probed the twins to continue on by saying, "Well, what's Harry's then? It probably got better since he got one of the top scores."

George scratched the back of his head and chuckled, "Well that's the thing…it should have gotten better, but Harry was the only one to get seriously hurt and well…it turned from 100 to 1 to 150 to 1. In fact, people are betting more on the chance that Harry's going to get killed than actually winning."

Ron frowned and turned slowly to look at Harry to see how he was fairing. Instead of seeing him morose, Harry was displaying a look of pure mischievous intent. It was if Peeves had possessed Harry and was plotting utterly diabolical schemes on every person in Hogwarts!

"That's perfect! Fred. George. I want you to bet all those galleons you won from that dating pool on me winning the tournament." Harry stated confidently. His face showing a lack of fear; if he was going to go through the entire tournament again, Harry was going to make sure he was going to actively win it this time.

"Harry! What the bloody hell—" George started.

"—are you thinking! That's—" Fred continued.

And for humorous effect, Ron finished, "—mental!"

The look of surprise and shock had set off Harry who began to laugh uncontrollably at their perfect coordination of finishing one another's sentences. Even Ron realized what he had done and laughed along.

"Blimey Harry. If we bet on you with the ten galleons George and I have. We'll have more than enough to start Weasley Wizard Wheezes and then some! Fifteen hundred galleons! Wow!" Fred exclaimed quite eagerly.

George smiled gently at the thought of their dream coming into fruition, "What's with the burst of confidence Harry?"

Once again, Harry snorted and crossed his arms as he let himself fall back down on the couch after standing up earlier to greet the twins. "You both took crazier bets. Why not take the craziest one and bet the ickle Fourthie winning the tournament."

The four laughed out loud again, catching a few odd stares from the rest of the Gryffindors that were in the common room.

A twin said and placed his hand on Harry's head, "Harry, that's got to be—"

The other continued and did the same action, "—one of the craziest ideas we've ever heard of, but—"

"—we'll do it!" The pair finished together as they began ruffling Harry's already messy hair. He didn't seem to mind, enjoying the feeling of having two older brothers mess with him.

"I think mum would hex you both if you guys told her you were betting away all your money again. Maybe you should tell her after Harry wins." Ron suggested grinning.

"Too right Ronniekins! Mum would definitely skin the both of us alive if we—" The words died in his throat as he heard heavy, angry stomps coming from the staircase leading up to the girls dormitory. All eyes were now on an enraged looking Hermione coming down. Her eyes were filled with a harsh penetrating glare that made others back away as she passed. An expression of fear marred Ron's face along with confusion on the twins. Harry looked at her with interest as she walked by the four without batting an eyelash let alone acknowledging their presence.

"Right then. I'll go talk to her to see what's wrong. I think her chat with Ginny didn't go down so well. You three can take care of Ginny if she comes down yeah?" Harry stood up as he asked. The three nodded their hands in agreement before Harry took after Hermione who had just exited the common room. He wondered what may have happened between the two girls.

* * *

Hermione angrily tightened the grip she had on her arms as she held herself. She had kept a level of composure after she left the dorm, but knew that her emotions were made known by the glare fixated on her features as well as the heavy steps she made with each stride. Instead of walking mindlessly about the school, she opted for something far easier. She began pacing back and forth in front of the Fat Lady's portrait muttering angrily. The gracefully large woman in the canvas eyed her warily, but sighed as she knew that it wasn't her place to intervene. It was just then that the portrait opened and out came Harry with his lopsided smile and penetrating green eyes.

Immediately upon seeing him, Hermione did something that she never thought she would be doing before today. She reached forward, wrapped her arms around him, and held Harry tight. She needed to be comforted, to reassure herself that what happened that morning wasn't a mistake or a dream. This was her reality now. Hermione was now with the person she cared for, and she knew that she threw all of her heart into this gamble. She knew it was foolish. They could break up, and possibly ruin their friendship. But despite her rational side telling her it's foolish to, she allowed herself to be immersed in the pure, tender emotion of love.

Hermione wasn't sure if she had the courage to say those special three words just yet, but she hoped through her actions, that she conveyed the message quite well.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked as he returned the hug.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "Much."

"Good then. I fancy some dinner. Now let's go get Ron and…" Harry was interrupted due to a very sizzling kiss by Miss Granger. He stood there dazed as he grinned stupidly at Hermione, "What was that for love?"

"For being so understanding…and also…let's _not_ get Ron. Perhaps we could make some private inspections regarding the size and suitable usage of a broom closet. It would be imperative that we must do so immediately in order to garner information for next year's possibility of being prefects." Hermione smiled; her words basically translated to a simple, 'Let's find some good broom closets to snog in.'

Of course, Harry had to agree, it would be educational, "For knowledge!"

While Ginny's insults rang some truth, Hermione knew better than to let it bother her. She knew she had her insecurities. She knew she had her doubts. And despite whatever reassurances she gets, Hermione knew that there would always be a questioning voice in the back of her head wondering why the notorious Harry Potter chose her of all girls. However, Hermione acknowledged those faults and accepted them just as Harry did. If Harry was fine with who she was, then she knew that she had something good going for her. Though it pained her that a friendship had collapsed between her and Ginny, being together with Harry was well worth it.

For once, Hermione would do the most compassionate thing she can ever do: Care about her own happiness.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I think the most difficult part to write was Ginny's. Her character wasn't really well-developed in the Fourth Book, and so I had no references to how she was back then other than the later years. However, I made some assumptions by letting myself think for a moment about how a girl like her would react in this situation. It's evident that she would be jealous and insult her friend. Though I think she really is a good person, which is why I decided to splash on regret in her actions. Whether or not she redeems herself in the eyes of Hermione will be determined at some later junction.

Though I am a little bit curious to know what some of your reactions to were to how Ron took to the two of them dating. I have a theory that Ron didn't start developing romantic feelings for Hermione until after seeing her at the Yule Ball. I think it was at that point that made him realize how attractive Hermione can be. From what I read about Ron, he's just like any other teenage boy so of course he wouldn't notice the female best friend until after she pretties herself up a bit. Too bad his mate snatched her up before he could stake claim eh? Therefore, none of that "You stole her because I like her first" nonsense. Either way, I can't stand to see the two of them together since most of their romantic feelings in canon seemed to have been started by petty jealousy.

That sure teaches a lesson to the kids doesn't it?

**Revision I (3/15/2011): **A reviewer mentioned about the price of the Galleon and I realized I underestimated its value. So I changed the twins' winning 10 galleons instead of a hundred in the pool. I understand that 25 Galleons were in their savings (but lost to Ludo Bagman), but I figured that since Hogwarts is filled with gossip-mongering students with plenty of time on their hands, I don't think it would be too hard to imagine that there would be a large pot.


	4. Chapter III

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Now for something completely different! As you might have guessed, I tend to experiment around with different scenarios to familiarize myself with the whole Romance/Action/Adventure genre. I like to thank all the reviewers and readers out there for the support. Those who thought about Old Harry going into the past wooing Young Hermione being a little squicky or for those who wanted to finally see a bit of action, this chapter is for you.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter III**

"**Oh Right. You're From The Future"**

Harry woke up with a start. His pulse was racing, beads of sweat excreted from his pores, and he felt his heart thumping madly against his chest. Immediately, his hands reached for his face as he delicately felt himself. His eyes scanned his surroundings and noticed that he was on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm room. It was dark still, indicating that it was probably still late at night. The only light that was available was the moon's soft shine from the window. However, he immediately noticed that something was off. Once more, Harry engaged himself with observing his environment. The four other Gryffindor boys weren't there. Harry attempted to rationalize why they weren't in their beds, but he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach.

Everything felt so odd. He had felt the sudden rush of information being jammed into his head. Memories that he never remembered ever happening were in his mind. Who was Rose? Who was Teddy? The most terrifying part though was his actions felt like it wasn't his own actions. He remembered vividly embracing Hermione and kissing her. He remembered executing a flawless counter to Pansy's teasing. He remembered how he had glared at Ron with such intense hatred and disgust until it suddenly changed to relief and love. However, Harry felt like it wasn't him that was controlling his body. It was if some other entity had invaded his head and took over his life.

However, Harry had to ask if it was really so bad to take the backseat and let whoever it was to run rampant. If he wanted to answer truthfully, Harry would have to agree. He felt…great! Harry never felt so alive. He felt so confident and sure about his every action. He exuded power and authority that he thought he couldn't possess. This entity that controlled his actions intended to win the tournament. Something Harry thought would be impossible for him to do. He had only wanted to survive. Harry had moped and raved for days about that. Ron wasn't very helpful as their relationship strained after his jealously flared up. Hermione was there for him…like always.

Hermione…

Harry knew he felt some semblance of romantic feelings for her since the incident with his godfather in his Third Year. However, along with those feelings for Hermione, he was also attracted to the Chinese Ravenclaw, Cho Chang. He had never felt more confused in his entire life when he realized his conundrum. Whatever feelings he may have had for Hermione intensified during his 'exile' from the other students. However, Harry had made an effort to keep those feelings as platonic as possible as he assumed that she would never reciprocate. Then suddenly, he felt for sure that he was in love with Hermione and had practically made her his with the stunt he did _that_ morning. But for the first time in a long time, Harry felt genuine happiness.

Harry was still very confused with what was happening, but he was happy. And it was thanks to whoever was using him.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon…"

Harry awoke from his thoughts. Voices were coming from the stairs. If Harry could take a guess, it was probably coming from the common room. He slowly got out the four-poster and attempted to make as little noise as possible. He treaded lightly and carefully began his trek downward.

"Oh? I've been _dying_ to meet you. Your mind is so fascinating."

He stopped for a moment as he did not want to miss this new voice. There was something about the voice that compelled him to listen. It was soothing and deep, and the words rolled off of the tongue so well. His accent had a rich clarity that charmed whoever was listening to be on the edge of their seats. Harry continued his descent after taking a moment to regain his composure.

"Should I take that as a compliment? Typically, your counterparts would be more eager to leave me a bumbling mess than to sort through my array of 'memories'."

It was the first voice again. Harry felt he had heard this before. He could not decipher where he heard it, but it held a cold, straightforward edge with its deep accent. However, Harry vaguely recalled that he heard it when it was more gentle and soft; like a parent comforting a child.

"Ah yes. _Them_. I can assure you that I am quite different from those evil things. Though, I must admit, that I too can be considered _dark_ and _evil_. However, that is merely because of how I was brought into existence, and _not_ by my nature."

Harry finally reached the bottom of the stairs. He was now in what looked to be the Gryffindor common room except with a notable change. For one, there didn't appear to be any ceilings whatsoever. About five feet above the floor was the regular red wall that plastered the common room. However, anything beyond that was changed. Shelves upon shelves of various books and tomes rose all the way up to a limitless sky in this circular room. Harry was unable to make out a ceiling above him as the rows of books went up for miles. Harry turned to look at where the exit was located at and was surprised to find that there was none!

Where was he? How did he get here? This was definitely not the Gryffindor common room. Harry panicked. Hundreds of thoughts swam around his head. It was at that precise moment that he didn't have his wand with him. In fact, Harry didn't even see his wand on the night stand next to his bed. He was defenseless! However, the initial shock soon dissipated and sense of calm washed over him. Harry began looking around curiously when he spotted the owners of the two voices he heard standing by the fireplace. The light coming from the flames illuminated their features, allowing Harry to clearly identify them.

The man who leaned against the fireplace with one arm was the owner of the charismatic voice that enamored Harry briefly. He wore a royal purple suit that fitted nicely to his masculine, slender frame. He didn't appear to be any older than his mid twenties, and he sported straight, black hair that went slightly past his neck and covered his eyebrows. His skin was a light peach; the light of the fire accentuating that feature along with his countenance. It was clear that the man can be considered very handsome, and it seemed rightly so that the smooth articulation that Harry heard belonged to him.

Sitting on the armchair closest to the fireplace was a man that made Harry's eyes widened. The man looked like a near replica of him except older! He sat on the chair with his right leg over his left, his left cheek rested on his knuckles as his arm was planted comfortably on the armrest; his other arm hung lazily by his side. A look of serious contemplation marked his features. He had messy, black hair similar to Harry's but was a little bit shorter, thus making it more manageable. He dressed casually; he wore only a simple black sweater and brown slacks. His face was well-defined; he had a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Unlike Harry, the frame of his glasses was rectangle and thicker than the round-shaped ones he wore. The man sported a small five o clock shadow that gave him a far more dangerous appearance than the other man.

Harry could see the man on the armchair roll his eyes as he spoke, "I'm not sure I can trust you. For seventeen years, you've been a thorn on my side."

This response elicited a delightful chuckle from the well-groomed man, "As you should! I wouldn't trust myself either if I were in your position. But, you shouldn't worry about the little connection you have with him. You're an accomplished occlumens after all."

"I have many questions. Some of which having to do with how I came back to my past. However, the most pressing concern is your existence. In my original timeline you were nothing more than a— "

"—disgusting piece of abomination? Yes. I reviewed that particular memory. It…sickens me. I…oh! It looks like our other guest has awoken." The charismatic individual waved his arm toward Harry's direction.

The one on the armchair snapped his neck towards the direction the man had gestured to; his eyes widened in surprise. Harry froze where he stood, unsure what to do.

"What the hell is this?" The man murmured harshly as he took his attention off of Harry and instead glared at his companion.

He waved his hand dismissively and motioned for Harry to take a seat on the couch, "All will be answered in due time. Now, come Harry, sit. We all have much to discuss."

Harry didn't move from his spot. He was unsure if he could trust these two. He knew for certain that he was definitely not in Hogwarts, but he needed answers. After a moment of hesitation, Harry complied with the command and gingerly made his way to the couch. The man in the armchair had his eyes on Harry the whole time, unnerving the boy. As he drew closer, Harry noticed for the first time the color of his eyes. They were a shade of dark green; it was darker than his and held a piercing gaze. Finally, Harry arrived at his destination and sat down. He made himself comfortable as the silence between all three males grew tense.

A loud, resounding clap was heard coming from the direction of the man in the suit. He was smiling calmly, a careless light shining in his grey orbs. "Wonderful. Now that we are all here, let's all introduce ourselves. You start." He gestured at Harry.

Harry still felt unsure what to do, but for some reason, he felt safe within the presence of the other man despite his intimidating appearance. The man speaking, although charming, gave him a feeling of dread that he normally associated with the most vile of monsters. The man claimed that he was indeed a dark entity so perhaps that was the cause. Reluctantly, Harry introduced himself, "Harry James Potter."

"Excellent. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr." Riddle smiled as he bowed gracefully at his two companions.

Immediately, Harry shot up from his seat and pointed accusingly at Riddle, "Voldemort!" His face contorted to a look of fear and loathing. He was frightened that he was in the presence of his most hated nemesis. Anger swiftly overcame him, Harry looked like he was about to tackle Riddle when he felt a firm hand gripping his shoulder. His ire quickly transformed into confusion. Harry looked up to find the man that was on the armrest grasping him in place.

The man stood tall and confident as his eyes never left Riddle. While one hand was firmly on Harry's shoulder, the other was tucked away securely in his pocket. With a calm voice, the man spoke, "I am also Harry James Potter."

Harry's attention was no longer on Riddle's, instead, he escaped the grasp of the other Harry and stared at him. "W-what?" He stammered, unable to comprehend the appearance of his older-looking doppelganger. Harry failed to utter any words as he stood with his mouth agape. He turned back to Riddle and glared at him menacingly, "What are you playing at? This…this…"

"Harry, I assure you that I'm real and not a machination created to toy with your mind. All will be explained if we just remain calm and talk." Harry attempted to protest but stopped. All rational thought urged him to distrust the words said by his lookalike; it was only by looking at his warm, emerald orbs that he realized that he spoke the truth.

The older Harry gestured the younger to take his seat back on the couch. Harry wanted to remain stubborn, but relented. He shot a look of disdain towards Riddle who smiled at him amicably before making himself comfortable.

"It's evident that there is a great amount of confusion here. For the sake of the conversation, refer to me as James." James turned to both Riddle and Harry to gauge their response. Riddle had agreed with a nod. Harry hesitated, still suspicious with the events that unfolded, but agreed nonetheless. James let out a sigh, "Good. Now let's get started. First of all—"

It was then that Harry finally exploded. His face was red with rage. He had attempted to remain calm like James had requested, but he was unable to while he was in the presence of his hated enemy. Glaring in contempt for Riddle, he shouted, "How can you sit here and discuss while…while…that _monster_ is standing right there? We should be finding out a way to des—"

"Enough!" James bellowed. Harry was immediately silenced. He looked at James with incredulity before crossing his arms and scowling. He began finding the color of the couch quite interesting. Riddle, however, looked nonplussed by the outbursts of the two Potters and if one were to be honest, he looked quite amused by the entire situation.

James cleared his throat and gazed at his younger self warmly, "While I do agree with your sentiment. Now is not the time for brashness. What we need is information. And Riddle, as much as I hate him, may hold the answers to whatever questions we may have."

"Indeed. James, like I said before, I looked over a great deal of your memories. Quite a fascinating life you led; in fact, your end in particular has led me to a theory of your presence here. In fact…" Riddle stopped when James held up his palm cease his speech. He frowned, miffed at James's actions.

"Riddle." James said sternly, "As much as I am in awe at your ability to arouse my curiosity so easily, I believe whatever you have to say can wait." He turned to Harry, "First, let me answer a few questions my younger self may have for me."

Harry stared at James with an appraising gleam. He tried hard to rein in his emotions and thought briefly for a moment. Whoever this James character was, Harry had no way to verify whatever he was going to say as true. The logical decision was to remain suspicious. However, all instincts told him to trust James. There was something about the older man that he felt safe and comfortable. While he did not have the most inviting personality, James seemed to regard him as an equal rather than a child despite the reprimands.

"Are you really me?" Harry asked simply. He needed to hear it again.

James nodded, solemnly if Harry read him accurately, "Yes. I'm you from the future. I don't know how I came back to 1994, but the last thing I remembered doing was embracing death before arriving."

Harry sighed sadly, "So. I was killed? I don't exactly live a very long life do I?" He chuckled, but there was no humor in his tone; only sad resignation filled it.

"Au contraire, I happened to live a full life. I died in my bed on my 118th birthday." James stated proudly.

"How? You don't look a day over twenty or so!" Harry couldn't believe it! He lived to be _that_ old! That was incredible. It also meant that he had survived the Tri-Wizard tournament as well. He wondered if he married and had children or if he was finally able to live Sirius after the year was over. There were so many questions to ask, and Harry just had to know.

"From my observations, when you die, your soul takes on the form when you were at your happiest." Riddle mentioned casually. James stilled and watched Riddle carefully. The suited man avoided James's gaze and instead pretended to be interested at the endless shelves of books all around the room.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Harry asked bluntly, "What happened that made us unhappy for decades?"

"Harry. It wasn't as if I didn't have any happy memories past this age. I had quite a few. Raising Rose and Teddy were one of the happiest times of my life. But…as I much as I hate myself for saying this, they weren't enough." A melancholic smile appeared on his face as James noticed Harry's usage of 'us' instead of 'you'. Seeing Harry's questioning glance, James continued, "When I was twenty one, three or so years after completely defeating Tom over there, Ron asked me to be his best man for his wedding to Hermione. It was also that same day that I realized I was in love with Hermione and the same day that I realized it was too late."

A tense silence filled the room. Harry wanted to ask more questions, especially about who Rose and Teddy were. However, Harry advised himself not to delve any deeper into the subject. He didn't want his older self to relive painful memories. Harry was sure that he would be no better than a Dementor if he pressed on further. Although he wanted to know more about the future, Harry opted to change the subject instead, "So where are we exactly?"

"We're in my mind…or rather, our mind. There is a field of mind magic out there known as Occlumency. Basically, it's to set up mental defenses. However, one can also use it to organize our thoughts." Harry explained as he gestured to the assortment of books all around him, "Every book here contains a piece of information. They can range from memories to skills I have mastered."

"It is because of it that I was able to look at your memories so easily James. You're very organized. It wasn't very hard to find the right memories." Riddle got up from where he stood as he extended his arm forward. Instantly, a book materialized in his hands and began sifting through the pages. "Ah! Here it is. One of the most tragic moments in James's life! Why don't we take a look?"

James shot up from his seat and called forth the book mentally. A look of unease settled his features as he attempted hastily to retrieve the memory before it began. However, it was too late. Riddle only grinned in satisfaction at his success. A beacon of light emerged from the inside of the book as it engulfed the individuals around it. James's heart tore in two as he saw what Riddle chose. But it began; the memory had replayed.

* * *

An older Harry Potter, presumably around his late thirties or early forties, sat patiently at his kitchen table as he watched his adopted son, Ted Lupin, valiantly attempting to serve breakfast for his father. The young metamorphmagus's hair turned a shade of red as he became more and more frustrated. Harry watched as Ted flipped pancakes the way he had taught him back when he was younger. The young man, of course, ignored the knowing smile on Harry's face. Grinning innocently, Harry casually suggested, "Ted. You don't have to do this. Why don't I…" He trailed off; Ted would know what he was trying to say.

"Dammit Dad. For the last time, no! I'm making you your birthday breakfast and I would be damned if I don't." Ted promised strongly. Harry gave out an amused sigh and shook his head in exasperation. Whether Ted knew it or not, Harry saw that he had definitely inherited his mother's clumsiness. Thank god he had his father's temperament and sense of balance though.

It took ten more minutes before the pancakes were readied, the pumpkin juice poured, and the omelette cooked to perfection. With a flicked of his wand, Ted placed the dish in front of the birthday man with a proud smirk on his face. He placed his hands on his hips and motioned his hand to the food, "Okay dad. Try it! Let me see you dazzled by my amazing cooking."

Harry rolled his eyes and stabbed his fork into the pancake. Cutting a piece with his knife, Harry lifted the syrup-coated pastry into his mouth. He savored the flavor as he chewed; Harry wanted to get a full analysis on Ted's cooking after all. After a moment, Harry gulped it down. He turned to Ted who watched with an eager expression on his face. For dramatic effect, Harry took his napkin and patted his lips gently before stating, "Ted. That was one of the best pancakes I ever had. Thanks for not poisoning me on my fortieth birthday son."

Ted beamed proudly, "Thanks. What can I say? I had an excellent teacher." He spotted the clock on the wall and his eyes bugged out, "Blimey! Sorry pop, wish I could stay longer, but I—"

"—have auror training? You're talking to one of your bosses Ted. Go on ahead, it just means I'll have this fantastic breakfast all to myself without some young man trying to steal it all." Harry waved his hand dismissively as he shooed away Ted.

The auror-in-training smiled gratefully as he soon rushed out the door to the backyard, "Have a happy birthday dad! See you at dinner." It wasn't long before Harry heard the familiar pop of disapparition that signaled Ted's exit.

Harry ate slowly as he enjoyed the taste of his meal. After eating, Harry moved the empty plates and cup to the sink with his hand. The Head Auror took pleasure in washing the dishes the regular way instead of using magic. It gave him time to relax and enjoy the morning. He eyed the letters sent to him from his friends and pseudo-family, the Weasleys, and smiled. Many had wished him well and expressed their sorrow in not being able to spend time with him today. Molly, Arthur, Fleur, Bill, Charlie and his wife were all away in France for a summer holiday. He had asked Ron a few days ago to investigate a lead on a case he was working on and something had come up that prevented him from returning. George, who owned the entire Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes franchise, had an important meeting that would expand his shop even further! Even Ginny, who worked flexible hours for the Sports Department of the Daily Prophet, was in Ireland, interviewing their team for the upcoming Quidditch World Cup.

Everyone was busy, and Harry was alright with that. As much as he loved the entire Weasley Clan, he reveled in the small peace he had at the moment; something that was, unfortunately, never going to happen if all the Weasleys were around. He vanished the pile of letters to his study, and moved on to the sink to start the wash. Harry was half-way through the dirty plates when he heard the cordless phone ring. He dried his hands with a simple spell before he wordlessly summoned the phone.

"Good morning Hermione. I knew there was a reason why I didn't get a card this morning." Harry spoke; a genuine smile adorned his face.

A soft chuckle was heard on the other line, "Happy Birthday Harry! How does it feel like being old and forty?"

"Excellent question Hermione. How did you feel when you turned forty?" Harry shot back, a sly tone hinted in his words.

Hermione scowled as she growled, "Honestly Harry! It is very rude to remind a woman her age!" She frowned as soon as she heard the roar of laughter that came from her so-called best friend, "Harry James Potter! You cease your mad giggles this instant or you will not escort me out to a Birthday Lunch!"

Harry instantly stopped. _She would not dare!_ Harry thought. For more than a decade, they had lunch on one another's birthdays. Sometimes Ron was with them, sometimes the children were there as well, but it was almost always just the two of them together. Harry knew that, and he used it to his advantage, "Great McGonagall impression love, but you can't bluff through me."

"You got me." Hermione confessed as she clicked her tongue, "So, where to this time?"

Harry took his wand and waved it at the dirty dishes. The dishes suddenly turned clean and automatically moved back to their place in the cabinets. As he finished up, Harry continued to talk, "There's this new restaurant that opened up in downtown part of London. Read in the newspaper that they were pretty good. I think it was French…or was it Italian? I don't recall, but it doesn't matter since I'm sure it would taste great anyway."

"Sounds great! Should I bring the car around? Or should I floo in and you drive?" Hermione asked. It was one of their yearly customs to use muggle transportation for just such an occasion. Harry recalled that in earlier years, they would use Sirius's motorcycle to move about. However, that changed as they grew older.

"Teddy took the car for a spin last night so it's pretty low on gas. Do you mind driving?" Harry frowned, he should have reminded Ted to fill up before he had left last night.

"Of course I don't. It's your birthday after…hold on Rose! I'll let you talk to Harry…fine! Sorry Harry, Rose insists on talking to you!" Harry smiled as he heard Hermione's and Rose's familial quarrel. If there was one thing about Rose, she was just as headstrong as her mother.

"Hello?" Rose greeted tentatively.

He beamed, happy to hear Rose's voice, "Hey there my little rosebud! So? How does it feel being fourteen?"

"Happy Birthday Harry!" Rose greeted much more intensely, "I'm doing great! I love the present you gave me. I named her Hedwig, after your owl, the one you and mum talk about in your stories."

Harry listened, never missing a word. It was Rose's birthday two days ago and Harry gave her a pure snow white owl that reminded him so much like Hedwig. Of course, Rose loved the gift and gave Harry her own version of a "Hermione Hug".

"And then Hedwig…but mum! I need to tell Harry…okay. I have to get off now Harry. I'm giving back to phone to mum now." She sighed glumly.

"Later Rose. I'll visit you later okay?" He promised.

Harry's promise immediately cheered up Rose as she enthusiastically replied, "Alright then! Bye Harry! Happy birthday again!"

The phone was passed once more, this time to its original caller, "Sorry about that Harry. You know how Rose adores you. She couldn't stop talking about the owl you gave her at dinner."

"Of course. Anything for my rosebud." Harry said softly, a wistful smile on his features. The conversation soon died, and an uncomfortable silent filled the void that was once a jovial conversation.

"I plan on telling Rose soon. I think…she's ready to know." Hermione declared.

"What?" Harry said shocked, "I thought you were planning on telling her after she becomes of age."

Hermione sighed, "I know, but I think it's time. Every day, she's becoming more and more like you. I can tell Harry. Motherly instincts and all."

"Really? Aside from the eyes, she's all you Hermione." Harry quietly mentioned. He walked around the middle room, stopping in front of a picture of himself with his arms wrapped around a five year old Rose. Their beautiful eyes shined with absolute adoration for one another.

"That's sweet Harry." Hermione replied genuinely, "But when it comes to everything else, she is her father's daughter. Harry, she became the Seeker of Gryffindor in her Second Year. She's one of the top students in DADA. When she's depressed, she broods like you. When she gets something new, she wants to share it with everyone. Every little nuance I noticed, they've come from you."

Harry remained silent. He attempted to sort through the feelings that were bursting forth from inside. A part of him was overjoyed that he no longer hide the fact that he was Rose's biological father, but another wanted that information hidden for a little while longer. To Rose, he was just the cool uncle. Would she accept that her father wasn't her father and that he, Harry, was? Harry coughed to clear his throat and nervously asked, "Why…why now though?"

Hermione exhaled. The sound of movement could be heard on the other line followed by a door being closed and locked. "It's Ron." She stated simply, "He and Rose had an argument yesterday before he left for that assignment you gave him. Ron didn't want Rose to keep Hedwig. Rose was fuming and they began shouting. I walked in just when Ron was about to slap her."

"What?" Harry near-shouted; his face burned red with anger.

Swiftly, Hermione continued, "But he didn't. He realized what he was doing and he stopped before he did. Ron left to work without even saying goodbye. I heard him muttering that Rose wasn't his daughter. I think…I think he knows, but he doesn't want to admit it."

Harry calmed down, but the scowl was still present on his face, "I can't believe he would even think of hitting—"

"He wasn't in the right state of mind. I found a half a bottle of firewhiskey on the table." Hermione steeled herself for what she was about to say next, "Harry, I never told you this but Ron and Rose were never close. When she was a child, she never went to Ron about anything. To her, he was just a fixture in the background. It was always me or you she went to. Subconsciously, Rose never recognized Ron as her father."

"So, it's time to tell her before she begins to question her own origin?" Harry suggested as he ran his hand through his hair.

Hermione answered with a soft 'yes'.

Harry, however, still wasn't sure. He was afraid to lose the relationship he had with Rose, "I'm still worried though."

This time, Hermione smiled. She understood his concern, and she knew he was afraid of the changes that were going to be made. Hermione decided to address his concerns before it ran rampant with his imagination, "Harry. Rose loves you. She would not think you any different as you were more a part of her life than Ron was. Ron, as much as of a great father he is to Hugo, never had the patience for her."

Then suddenly, Harry felt the weight on his shoulders being lifted. His spirits soared and he left the negative thinking, "Okay. I'll support you."

"You're the best Harry." Hermione told him, "I'll be there in a few hours. I have to work on a few reports from work and send it in before coming."

Harry nodded even though he knew Hermione wouldn't have been able to see it, "Ever the busy Head of the DMLE. Alright, I'll see you in a bit. And one other thing, I never regretted that night. I want you to know that I still love you."

"I still love you too." Hermione closed her cellphone, ending the conversation.

The scene then changed. They were still in Harry's home, but this time it was a lot darker as night soon approached. Harry sat on his couch watching television. It had been hours since noon and Hermione hadn't arrived. He wasn't upset, but surprised that Hermione, who was obstinate about being punctual, missed an appointment! Though, Harry wouldn't have blinked if he found out that Hermione was called in to the office for an emergency. She was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement after all.

Suddenly, from behind, a flash of green flames occurred and out came a short teen with bushy brown hair and the most gorgeous green eyes. Tears ran down her cheeks as she entire body shook. Harry, upon seeing her, stood up and quickly moved to her with open arms. Immediately, the girl collapsed into his arms and wept softly against his chest.

"Rose? Where's your mother? Where's Hugo?" Harry asked in the most gentle tone he could muster.

Rose sniffed but continued to cry. Her entire body shook violently, but it was mellowed slightly in the familial embrace of Harry. After a few more minutes, Rose managed to compose herself enough to talk, "H-h-hugo is with N-nana M-m-molly. M-mum…mum's dead!"

Harry tightened his hold on Rose when he felt his heart drop. Hermione was gone?

* * *

The memory shattered into pieces as James had finally regained his bearings and stopped it; the original setting of the common room reappeared once again. If James was younger, tears would have threatened to spill, but he had no more tears left to unleash. Harry was a different matter though. The boy had tears rolling down his cheeks like Rose. Harry couldn't believe it. He had a son who cared for him and he had a beautiful daughter with Hermione who adored him. What ached was how he was not able to be with Hermione and that her life ended too soon when her…no, _their_…daughter were entering the delicate stages of her teens.

Riddle stood in his original spot with his hands behind his back and grinning. He felt the emotional turmoil emanating from the two and he relished in delight at being the cause of it. However, his glee was soon put to a stop when he felt the collar of his suit being gripped and he was violently pushed up against the wall. James held him in place as he glared at Riddle with such a cold intensity that rivaled Voldemort's. Nevertheless, Riddle just cracked a smirk, "I apologize. Did I hit a nerve? I was only trying to show young Harry here his future."

Instead of an action of anger as Riddle expected, James merely laughed mirthlessly, "That is _my_ past, but not _his_ future. It's already been changed, and one of the things that will soon change is your existence."

Riddle glared, his sanguine expression changing into a heartless frown, "Planning to die again? This time, I won't be so easy to take. You're a powerful wizard James, your soul willed itself to be sent back in time and you, along with your power, are back. Unlike that miserable excuse of a wizard…" He pointed to Harry who responded with a nasty glare, "…he has no power. With his magical core alone, I was reduced to that of a weak infant, but now? You lent me the strength to be what I am now."

Harry's widened in pure fight as a wave of energy suddenly sent James hurtling back. He fell to the floor with a loud thud as Riddle smirked in victory. Harry saw red and was about to charge forward when he saw James get back up. A frown was featured on his face to show that he was not amused by Riddle's antics. James turned to Harry and called out, "Stay back Harry. You're not going to last long against him."

"I can't leave you just to fight alone!" Harry replied. He wanted to step in but he soon felt an invisible barrier placed right in front of him that prevented Harry from intervening.

The room soon expanded rapidly. While the setting was the same, there was much more room to maneuver in. Ironically, it was the size of the Great Hall. James ran his fingers through his hair and glared at Riddle, "As much as you claim to be different from Voldemort, you're just as arrogant as he is."

With a growl, a wand appeared in Riddle's hands. He opened his mouth and placed the tip of his wand in front of it. Suddenly, he blew with all his might and flames were shot forth from his throat. The fires grew larger and more sinister with each passing second until it assumed the form of Harry's first conquered beast; a Basilisk. Harry gasped in shock at the size of the massive beast. It was larger than the one he had destroyed in his Second Year. He looked over to James to gauge his reaction and was surprised to find that he didn't look perturbed at all.

"Dominance is the key James! As much as you are well-trained, I am far superior to you. Once you're vanquished, this body would be mine." Riddle exclaimed boldly. His flame beast awaited patiently for its master's order, poised to strike James at any moment.

However, instead of retaliating verbally, James laughed, "Tom, Tom, Tom. What nonsense are you speaking?"

Riddle chuckled as he blew off James's insulting attitude, "You and Harry are two of the same souls. Why do you think you felt at home with one another? Wouldn't a time traveler such as you feel the unease of returning to the past? Of course not because, subconsciously, Harry feels comfortable according to his own perceptions and therefore you will have no such problems of adjusting. However, you, James, are the dominant one. You control the actions of the body because of your strength!"

"And that means?"

Riddle grinned, "That means you die." And with that, he pointed his own wand at James. The Fiendfyre spell launched forward with its jaw open to swallow James whole.

Harry watched in horror as the basilisk moved closer and closer with James seemingly frozen in fear. The flames of the deadly fire splashed into James with all the force it could muster. What came next was a truly spectacular sight. James had his wand pointed into the mouth of the beast. Then right before it landed, James rotated hand into a circle. Instead of the fires colliding into James, he took control of the flame itself and created a large tornado high above him. He fleshed the flame into the shape of a phoenix and sent it back to Riddle.

Shocked and awed at James's mastery over his own powerful spell, Riddle hastily slashed his wand at the incoming phoenix like a sword. His curse dissipated into smoke as he had ended it before it could do any damage. Angered, Riddle began firing off the killing curses. Flashes of green light sailed towards James nearly as fast as lightning. However, James countered by summoning the books of the common room to take the force of the curse. With each hit, pieces of burning paper flew up into the air until it obscured James from view.

Riddle quickly casted the banishing charm on the obstacles in his path. The papers were blown away as it became ashes. However, James was now gone! With a growl, Riddled yelled, "Where are you Potter?"

"That would spoil the surprise." James stated, his voice hidden in an echo that concealed the direction of where it came from, "The Unforgivable Curses Riddle? Why is it that you use such things? Why not create your own curses? Your own Unforgivables? Why rely on archaic spells from the past?"

"Silence!" Riddle ordered, though it would go unheeded.

Suddenly, Riddle felt the jab of a wand from behind. His eyes widened in surprised as he felt James's left arm wrap around his waist and crawling up to his chin. James lips were visibly close to Riddle's right ear, nearly brushing against it as he neared. In a cold tone, James whispered gently, "I have my own Unforgivable. _Praeter Perforo_!"

A white bolt shot forth from James's wand as it pierced through Riddle's own flesh. A large hole was left in his chest where his heart would have been. Riddle gasped as he felt the overwhelming pain wash over him as everything faded into black.

"Now you're completely heartless Riddle." James said as Riddle fell forward, unconscious.

The shields that surrounded Harry were shortly put down. He ran to James, at awe at his victory. "You…killed Voldemort."

James looked down at the crumpled form of Riddle and shook his head solemnly, "No. He is a piece of his soul; it would take more than that to get rid of it. He has simply been subdued. I'm going to put my strongest mental block on him. Stand back." Harry nodded as he complied. A hole appeared underneath Riddle's body, causing it to quickly fall into the abyss of their mind.

"How were you able to defeat him?" Harry asked calmly.

James looked at him with a small smile, "Because he was in _our_ mind Harry. In our minds, we are able to do anything. Riddle was limited by thinking he could apply what he knows in reality. However, I can do whatever I please in here. If I wanted to be behind him, I would be behind him. It takes great mental concentration and to release all your inhibitions when you enter your mindscape."

Harry nodded. He didn't really understand all of it, and if he didn't know any better, James sounded a little bit like Hermione with his explanation. He didn't push it as he had far more questions in mind. "Well, first, how do we get out of here?" Harry wondered curiously as he looked around.

James sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the fire, "We wait until our body wakes up. But Harry, let me ask you. Will you be alright with controlling your body? It seems I am meddling in time and changing too many things."

"I think…I would prefer it being you than Riddle. I'm not saying I'm all for it, but you already made so many changes. I mean you already took care of Pansy and her gang. You handled Ron pretty well despite what you knew. You even got a girlfriend before I can." Harry stated glumly. He drew his knees to his chest as he rested his cheek on his thighs.

"Harry, you're an amazing lad. You're going to grow up to be a wonderful person. So don't sell yourself short." James encouraged.

"Yeah, how do you know?" James raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Oh right. You're from the future."

"Harry. What are your feelings on Hermione though?" James asked solemnly. He needed to know for sure. As much as the body was his, James didn't want to take away Harry's choice. Many others had done that to him when he was his age, no needed to add himself to the list.

Harry scratched the back of his head as he thought about his bushy-haired best friend. He separated the feelings that James had for her with how he felt before. He loved her alright as she was so loyal and trustworthy and beautiful. However, he always questioned if it was more a brother-sister love than actual romantic one. He also began to fancy Cho Chang a bit which made him even more confused. However, thinking about being with Hermione, it made his heart flutter. "I think…I'm okay with that. Hermione was always there for me, and when I started to develop feelings for her, I wondered if I truly did love her or if it was something else. I was unsure what to feel, and I think all I needed was a push to the right direction. Thanks for that James. I'm still confused as to what's going on, but…I know I'm happy."

James nodded, "Harry, I'm going to try my best to change the past. I'm going to make sure you get the happy ending and not the one I got. If I promise you I would change things, would you let me borrow our body for a little while?"

Harry contemplated the request carefully. He was tired of always being the one to fix everyone's problems. He was always thought of as the hero. Then when he fixed the problem? People would then start to hate him six months later. To be frank, Harry needed the rest and allow someone else for a change to take care of it. He turned to James and replied, "Only if you promise me that every night, you talk to me about the future. Tell me about Ted, Rose, and their families. I want to know."

Beaming, James clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Of course."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This has to be one of the most difficult chapters I had to write. I always wondered what happened to the original Harry in those time travel fanfics. I'm sure he's still in the mind somewhere watching everything happening before him and wondering who's possessing him ha ha. I believe someone made a humorous parody about it once, but I can't recall the title. Either way, read and review! I take note of each and every single one.


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Thanks for bearing the long wait, I was awfully busy lately and so I wasn't able to spare time in my writing. I'm actually quite fond with this chapter. I wanted Fleur to have a more important role in the story, so I began to study her character through various information sites and I grew to love her. Also, I attempted to write in Hermione's perspective, and I tried to get her character down just right. If I don't, please feel free to review and tell me so. I would also like to thank for all those that reviewed, alerted, or favorite'd this story. Without you folks, I wouldn't have had the confidence to continue this tale. Now please enjoy the story.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter IV**

**"I Think Malfoy Is In Love With Me"**

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He had hardly gotten any rest the night before. The mental showdown between he and Riddle along with the conversation with his younger self drained him of his energy. It did not help that he had relived one of his worst memories that battered the fortress walls that contained his fragile emotions. Though he had long accepted the death of Hermione, seeing her alive once again as the exuberant youth untainted by war only reminded him further that he could not afford to lose her again. With that in mind, Harry sighed once more.

"Something on your mind mate?" A familiar voice asked him. The owner of the voice soon sat next to him and reached over to a piece of breakfast.

Harry turned his head to his left and smiled at the sight of one of the twins, "George?"

The single twin grinned despite the food in his mouth. Fortunately, he had better table manners than his younger brother and swallowed his food before replying, "Great guess Harry."

He smirked. Harry never noticed it before, but there were always subtle differences between the twins that you normally wouldn't notice if they were together. Once you catch one alone, the traits that belonged specifically to a single twin were more distinguishable, "Hardly, Fred still sleeping?"

George nodded as he continued to eat, but looked at him sternly as if implying that he wasn't allowed to change the subject. Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Just thinking. I'm fine though."

"That's a load of bollocks. I'm more than observant than I appear y'know. So what's eating you mate? Maybe I could help." George chided good-naturedly.

Harry opened his mouth to answer, but immediately closed. He knew that lying would just make him feel terrible. It was hard enough that he had to keep that he was from the future a secret. From the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons Champion, sitting at her table chatting with several of her schoolmates. The Great Hall wasn't filled with many students yet, so individuals that stood out were more visible. Harry answered with no thought of the implications in his words, "Was wondering how I was going to talk to Fleur Delacour."

George's eyes widened and then replied in a dramatic and incredulous manner, "Fleur? Delacour? The beautiful, breathtaking Champion from Beauxbatons Academy?" After taking in the information, George's surprised expression swiftly turned to a threatening face with a pointed glare to match, "I hope you have a good reason to do so Harry. You already have Hermione, and if you think you can use your—"

"No!" Harry denied vehemently, "I would never think of doing anything to hurt Hermione."

George observed Harry warily and then sighed as he believed the sincerity of his words, "Well then, mind a bloke for asking, but why do you want to talk to Fleur? From what I've heard, she isn't exactly nice and sweet. Beautiful as she may be, she seems to be a bit stuck-up to me."

"People aren't always what they appear to be on the surface." Harry stated frowning. He recalled briefly of the deep friendship they shared after the war. They were close enough that he became one of her children's Godfather. Their platonic relationship was always a subject of interest for many since their intimacy was similar to his and Hermione's.

The twin raised an eyebrow at Harry's sudden change in tone and immediately apologized, "Sorry. It's not like she exudes kindness from what I've seen."

Harry nodded, George had a point. He sat back and observed Fleur from afar as he attempted to draw up ideas on how to approach her without coming across as a fool. His thoughts were interrupted when George stuck his face in front of Harry's line of sight. Harry yelped in surprise and nearly tumbled back but managed to hold on to the edge of his bench to keep him from falling. He glared at George who just snickered at Harry's reaction.

George propped himself on his arm and gave Harry a lazy smile, "So, you still haven't told me why you wanted to talk to her. Maybe I can help you?"

"Depends. No pranks?" Harry asked as he stared at George pointedly.

"You slay me Harry. Why would I?" George responded with mock shock. However, with the continued stern gaze of Harry's, he relented, "Fine. No pranks."

"Great." Harry grinned, "Well, I figured out the clue for the Second Task already, so I plan on warning the other Champions about it so they can prepare."

"Why would you do that Harry?" George asked with real surprise this time. "I mean, it's not like they helped you out."

Harry frowned at George and crossed his arms, "This tournament _is_ about inter-school relations after all. It would do well to make some friends. I don't think anyone here is making much of an effort to do so."

"Eh? What do you mean? I've seen plenty of people trying to talk to Viktor and Fleur." George countered easily; he was still unable to see what Harry was trying to point out.

"Well, Viktor is being hounded like a celebrity rather than a person while Fleur is being objectified by the male population."

And then it dawned on him, "So basically, they're treating them like how you're being treated by your fans."

Harry playfully punched George on the arm and beamed, "You got it!"

The Weasley twin rubbed the sore spot on his arm and rolled his eyes at Harry's enthusiasm, "You make it sound like they're deprived of any real friends."

"I'm not saying that, I just think it would be nice for once to just talk to them without any expectations."

"Sure. So, what do you say, let's just go over and talk to Fleur right now." George pointed his thumb over at Fleur's direction; the girl was still talking to her schoolmates and hadn't been paying attention to the two boys on the opposite end of the Great Hall.

"Eh? Right now?" Harry asked cautiously. He didn't have a plan after all!

George simply shrugged, "Why not? We got time. Class doesn't start for another hour. No time like the present I say." He said as he exaggeratedly struck a pose.

Harry chuckled and accused, "You don't say that."

"Tch." George clicked his tongue, "Harry, you slay me."

The pair laughed loudly, their laughter reverberated throughout the Great Hall that caught the interest of curious onlookers. It wasn't the strangest sight they have seen, but it _was_ odd. George (or was it Fred?) Weasley was without his twin, and Harry Potter was without Ron or Hermione. What was stranger was that the pair started walking over towards the Beauxbatons table, specifically Fleur's group.

"Good morning ladies." Harry greeted with his heart-melting lopsided grin. While he was short, young, and scrawny, Harry knew, from his earlier confrontation with the Slytherin girls, that he held a boyish charm that complemented well with his looks. Not to mention that he was far smoother than when he was at this age so it gave him a boost of confidence that absolutely showed in his demeanor.

George, on the other hand, was nervous. Sure it may have been suggestion, but that hadn't meant that he would have done well in front of these beautiful French girls. However, George hid his true feelings well and adopted the same stance that Harry took. He gave Fleur and the four girls his infamous Weasley Twin smirk, "Morning as well."

Harry was astonished by the effects the two of them had on the girls. All but Fleur had blushed and smiled shyly at the pair. Fleur, however, didn't look amused. In fact, her eyes hinted contempt for the pair of them. For years, Harry was subjugated to warm, friendly gazes from his French friend, and so this turn of events left him a bit unsettled. In a biting tone, Fleur decided to respond, "'Arry Potter, ze little boy. What is eet that you want?"

George withheld from cringing, he shifted his eyes to Harry and saw that his expression didn't falter one bit. Despite the almost threatening sound in Fleur's voice, Harry wasn't fazed at all. Harry, however, continued to grin as placed both his hands in his pockets, "Well, I was wondering if you figured out the hint to the Second Task."

"Oh? And so ze little boy is asking for help?" Fleur mocked, her words flowed smoothly with a rich French accent.

"Au contraire Fleur," Harry laughed in his head for his use of French, "I already figured it out. I just wanted to know if you were interested in wanting to know."

Fleur shot Harry a smoldering glare. Her grip tightened as she squeezed her arm. Harry could tell that she doing her best to rein in her temper. It was disheartening to know that they were getting off to a rocky start, but then again, she thought of him as an attention-seeker at this point. "Very well 'Arry Potter. I am interested."

She stood up, her height overcoming Harry by several inches. "It would be better if we go someplace private yes?" Fleur asked airily as she strode towards the Great Hall. Surprised by her unflinching compliance, Harry followed after her. If what he knew about Fleur was correct, she only accepted to see what he knew and would later confirm it through her own means at some point.

"George, I'll be back in a bit. If you see Hermione or Ron, tell them I'm with Fleur." Harry called out to the Weasley twin.

George waved Harry off and turned his attention back to the Beauxbatons girls that were still seated at the table. Grinning as they eyed him with interest, George sat down at their table and introduced himself, "I'm George Weasley. One of the infamous Weasley Twins, and let me tell you, I'm the more handsome one…"

George made a mental note to give Harry his thanks later.

* * *

The two Champions walked side by side as they trekked through the large halls of Hogwarts castle. An uncomfortable silence fell between them and the atmosphere was so tense that Harry mused that a butter knife was capable of cutting through it. Harry checked his watch (fortunately it was not broken yet) and noticed that he had ample time before classes began.

One look at the quarter-veela and he knew that her patience was running low. Harry turned to his right at the door and opened up the empty classroom where the two filed in. When Harry closed the door and silently casted a locking charm, he turned to face Fleur with her arms crossed and a seething glare directed at him. However, Harry responded with only a smile, "I would like to say thanks for giving me the opportunity Fleur."

Fleur rolled her eyes and turned away, "'Ogwarts 'ave nothing interesting to do. At least you, 'Arry, can amuse me until I grow bored no?" She replied haughtily.

"I don't really understand why you dislike me so much." Harry shot back, his arms similarly crossed. He was a patient man, but her attitude towards him was starting to aggravate him.

An uproarious laugh bellowed as much as a refined woman such as Fleur was able to. Harry frowned; he didn't know why she was laughing, but it he knew it was one of those condescending laughs that were aimed to make the recipient of it appeared foolish. As Fleur finally settled down after seconds laughing, her face became serious and she glared at him, "Frankly, I do not like you! Eet is like zey say in your magazines! You walk about as if you 'ad ze right to everything. Zis competition was to recognize ze most 'ard-working student of ze schools! Yet you enter just because you are ze 'Boy Who Lived'. You are like zat red-haired boy said; you are nothing more than a little boy seeking attention!"

_Red-haired boy? Ron!_ Harry thought bitterly as he remembered that not even a few days before, Ron was still on the side against him. It appeared there were repercussions to his reputation that were bigger than he imagined. _Then again, I didn't save her sister yet._ Harry reflected as he listened on some more to Fleur's ranting.

As she finally settled, Harry watched her patiently and did not say word. He remained silent as he composed what he wanted to say in his mind. If he wanted to get Fleur to like him without the need to heroically save her sister once again, Harry had to make sure he didn't say anything that would result in further dislike for him. As he remembered his memories of the Fleur he once chat with in adulthood, Harry realized where the real problem lay.

"Fleur…you're upset that you have been shadowed?" Harry remarked. He instantly regretted his blunt statement as Fleur's eyes flared. Without giving her a chance to reply, Harry held up his hand and continued, "What I mean to say is…you wanted to use this tournament as a way to show that you were capable and that you forged your skills through your own dedication rather than the misconstrued belief that you used your Veela abilities."

Fleur looked at Harry with a shocked expression. A bitter smile appeared on her lips, "Tch. What do you know? You know nothing of my plight. Ze other girls see me as a zret. Zey believe that I tempt our professors to improve my grades. Zey do not zink zat I spend my time studying to be ze top student. Foolish girls. Zey do not see Fleur, but the veela. Only few are considered my friends."

"Hey. Don't think I don't understand that. I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Bloody Lived. Not like I did anything but watched as my parents get killed." Harry shrugged and smiled sympathetically at Fleur, "You shouldn't listen to those rumors they say about me you know. Like you, some _people_ are jealous of who I am and think I lived a lavish lifestyle or get special treatment. Honestly speaking, I lived with muggles for most of my life and I didn't know I was a wizard until my eleventh birthday. Despite that, I just want to be a normal kid doing normal stuff like dating or worrying about grades."

Fleur eyed Harry warily. To her, he acted kindly and with an honesty that was so rare to find in most teen males she had come across. Although she was still distrustful, she instinctively sensed that she could trust this Harry Potter. Besides, he didn't seem to act at all like other people described. Perhaps, if she got to know him a bit more, maybe Fleur could filter what was true and what wasn't. She extended her hand forward and smiled, "Zen 'Arry. I must apologize. Let us start over no? I am Fleur Delacour, but you may call me Fleur."

Grinning, Harry eagerly took her hand, "And I'm Harry Potter, but my _friends_…" He emphasized on friends, "…call me Harry. It's a pleasure Fleur."

"I am still a little bit embarrassed. 'Ere I am, arrogantly believing false rumors when I should 'ave known better. You must think I am 'orrible 'Arry." Fleur confessed tiredly.

Harry shook his head in disagreement and replied, "Not at all. We just had a misunderstanding. Besides, it's not like I was doing much to dissuade the rumors that have been going around me until recently."

"And 'Arry, may I ask who that boy was earlier?" Fleur asked as she recalled the red-head that Harry had walked with towards her table.

"You mean George Weasley? What about him?"

Fleur blushed lightly, but it settled almost as quickly as it came, "Well. 'E did not fall for my allure as easily as others. Though 'e was staring, 'e stilled acted reasonably well."

Harry did his best as he stifled a laugh. To think that George Weasley had caught the eye of Fleur Delacour was nothing short of hilarious. He briefly wondered about Fleur and her fondness for Weasley men, "He's a good friend. Though he's a bit of a prankster…" Harry knew that was a complete understatement, "…he's actually a great guy. I'm sure he would look past that whole veela thing like he did with me and my Boy Who Lived title."

The Beauxbatons Champion smiled brilliantly as she shook her head, "Eet was just a brief…curiosity. Though 'Arry, I am more curious about the Second Task." She said as she gazed at him expectantly.

He nodded as replayed the message of the egg back to Fleur and then described what his own interpretation of it was, "So…I think I'm right to assume that we would have to be going into the lake for the task."

"I see. Eet is good that I know zis." Fleur sighed in relief, "You see. Veela…"

"…are naturally affiliated with fire and air? Yeah, I thought you may have a problem with being underneath water for a long period of time, so that's why I sought you out."

"So, even zough I 'ad treated you 'arshly, you still zought to 'elp me?" Fleur asked incredulously.

She was met with a smile, "Of course. I thought if I helped, we could be friends."

And with that, Fleur immediately felt an attraction for the one who she had thought was just a boy. _No_, Fleur thought, _'e is much more zan zat._

* * *

Hermione walked briskly into the Great Hall; she searched the Gryffindor table for a certain messy haired wizard but to her disappointment, all she found was her tall, lanky, red-haired best friend gobbling up his breakfast like a vacuum. Mildly disgusted with her friend's lack of manners when it comes to eating, Hermione ignored it and sat down in front of him as she dropped her heavy bag onto the table.

Ron immediately looked up to find Hermione in front of him. At first he was about to talk, but then realized at the last moment that he was eating and swallowed, "Morning Hermione. Where've you been?"

"Library. I was going over the Transfiguration assignment that McGonagall gave us last week." She replied curtly as she busied herself with filling her plate with breakfast. Hermione checked her watch and calculated that they only had half an hour before classes began.

"Oh yeah! That. Do you think I can get some help…" Ron asked excitedly at first but his voice soon faded as he saw the glare that Hermione was giving him, "…err…nevermind. I think I did it…err…right."

Not even bothering to reply, Hermione focused on eating. Unfortunately, her dorm mates decided that last night was a good time to gossip about her new relationship with Harry. Though she was deliriously happy enough to supply information about being head over heels with Harry, she now regretted doing it. No, she didn't regret talking about Harry, but she did regret staying up late into the night and not getting enough rest. It was the first time during the school year that she had wanted to curse her alarm for making her get up early.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen Harry this morning?" Ron inquired suddenly.

Hermione looked at Ron curiously, "No I haven't. I thought he was still sleeping in when I didn't see him with you."

"That's strange. I would've thought you would've seen him…seeing as you're…y'know…dating." Hermione sighed; she knew Ron was still uncomfortable with their relationship. However, she knew that Ron just had to get used to it.

She gazed at Ron with a frown to let her feelings be known more accessibly, "Ron. I'm not Harry's keeper just because we're dating."

Ron's eyes shifted from left to right, clearly not wanting to have the current conversation. He cleared his throat and abruptly changed the subject, "Well, have you seen twins this morning? They're bloody talking it up with the girls from Beauxbatons!"

Hermione turned around to observe the Beauxbatons table and wondered if there was any truth behind Ron's words. Sure enough, there was Fred and George Weasley easily impressing the girls from Beauxbatons with their likeable personality and hilarious jokes. Among them was their good friend Lee Jordan who was seen talking smoothly with one of the girls not among the ones who were laughing riotously at the twins' antics.

"That's odd." Hermione stated as she found detail that was a bit off.

"I know right? Last week they were all about how they were unapproachable and…"

"No. I meant Fleur is not there. She's usually here in the mornings complaining and being downright…unlikeable." Hermione interrupted, scowling as she remembered how rude the Beauxbatons Champion was when it came to the magnificent castle they were in. Beautiful as she may have been, she was absolutely wicked on the inside.

"That's because she's with Potter." A dreadfully familiar voice came from behind her.

"Shut it Malfoy." Ron retorted, his face visibly becoming red with anger at his long time nemesis.

Hermione rotated on her seat and faced the bully that had long annoyed her group of friends for as long as she could remember being in the school. Her face was the epitome of calm, but on the inside, she was positively seething. She was already in a bad mood, but yet she had to start the day with Malfoy and his three goons confronting her like Pansy had done with her own group the previous day.

"You be quiet Weasley. I believe the mudblood deserves to know about Potter's infidelity." The ferret-faced Pureblood pompously stated. At being dismissed, Ron became even redder as he opened his mouth to retort. However, Hermione had had enough.

"Ron. I'll handle it." Hermione said quite calmly. Ron was about to disagree, but at seeing the look of pure anger that was in her eyes, he knew that Malfoy was about to get something similar to the punch he got last year from Hermione.

Her attention was now back to Malfoy who and his goons were sneering confidently at her direction. With a tired sigh, she asked, "Now what is it you wanted to tell me about Harry's 'infidelity' as you call it."

"Oh? You don't know? Well, as much I despise you mudbloods, you are better off than those disgusting creatures that are veelas." Malfoy proudly said. Hermione took note of his racism. As much as she did not like Fleur, she didn't base her dislike based on race. It only served to make her loathe Malfoy even more.

"Continue." Hermione stated testily. She wanted to get this over with. It was better for Malfoy to have his piece and him being off his way instead of denying and continue to annoy her.

Malfoy's wicked grin grew and he loudly said, "Well. Not too long ago, I had the pleasure of watching Potter and that disgusting veela walk into an empty classroom on my way to have breakfast. It seems like Potter wanted to make an upgrade." Crabbe and Goyle chuckled absentmindedly and he continued, "I mean…who would want you mudblood? I mean, look at you, you're not even pretty. I bet Potter got tired of you after one day and decided to go after someone who didn't have that awful hair and buckteeth of yours."

Hermione made no comment when Malfoy finished. She didn't even want to correct him that she had fixed her teeth when she was hexed by Malfoy weeks before. Her anger was reaching her boiling point, and she struggled to control herself from standing up and punching Malfoy in the face. As much as she wanted to do it, Hermione knew people were watching and could possibly result in her suspension or expulsion if she resorted to physical violence.

However, Hermione felt like she wanted to break apart just as well. Everything Malfoy had said played on all the insecurities and doubts that plagued her ever since she realized her feelings for Harry. Not to mention that it seemed to expand twofold when Harry made her his yesterday morning. Hermione trusted Harry. She would not turn her back on him and doubt him just because Malfoy said it. After all, it _was_ Malfoy that said all those things. How did she knew if he was telling the truth or not?

"Shut up Malfoy! Harry would never do that!" Surprisingly, it wasn't Ron or Hermione that said that. It was Neville, who stood up just a seat away from Ron. He looked absolutely furious.

Malfoy sneered at Neville as he crossed his arms, "I'm just telling what I've seen squib. Besides, it looks like the Mudblood thinks the same too." He stated as he noticed her silence.

"Why don't I just bash your nose in you ferret!" Ron finally yelled out, his patience run out as Malfoy continually tormented his female best friend.

As the situation escalated, Hermione calmly stood up and glared at Malfoy, "I trust Harry. He wouldn't do that. What you're just saying is nothing more than the words from a spoiled brat who has nothing better to do than bully others. It's quite pathetic really."

Malfoy stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "Well Mudblood I…" He stopped in his tracks as from the corner of his eyes, he saw two people walking into the Great Hall, and he grinned, "…I'll just show you. There's lover boy and his mistress now."

The Gryffindors' eyes turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall as Malfoy had pointed. Coming in was a smiling and laughing Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour, the Champions of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons respectively. Hermione stiffened when she noticed the fun they were having, but she quickly attempted to subdue any thoughts of doubt that were running rampant in her mind. However, they were still there and she felt ashamed that she was succumbing to her fears so easily.

The pair of Champions strode calmly towards the Gryffindor table as Hermione had caught the attention of Harry. He smiled brilliantly as his eyes rested on her and quickly encouraged Fleur to follow him. Hermione noticed Malfoy smirking triumphantly as Ron and Neville watched with clear shock on their faces. She put up a brave face and turned to Harry who, when he got close enough, kissed her soundly on the lips and whispered, "Good morning love."

Hermione smiled back and reciprocated the kiss. She felt foolish of her worries and for letting Malfoy get to her so easily. Her bad mood vanished and was replaced with the bliss she felt whenever she was around Harry now. Malfoy and his cronies glared at the Golden Boy of Hogwarts, their baseless accusations now thrown out of the water by the tender and loving affection he showed to his best friend and new girlfriend.

"Hey Potter-" Malfoy started.

Unfortunately, Harry ignored him and interrupted as he turned to Fleur, "Fleur. This is Hermione Granger, the smartest witch ever and my girlfriend."

The blond witch fronted a welcoming as she stepped forward, "'Ello 'Ermione, 'Arry 'as been telling me all about you. 'E is…'ow do I say…quite stricken with you."

"Oh…thank you." She said surprised as she looked over at Harry. He just chuckled and winked knowingly at Hermione. She frowned, but replaced with a tight-lipped smile as she turned back to Fleur, "I hope it's good things. Pleased to meet you Fleur."

"'Ermione, 'Arry suggests that I apologize. I know I 'ave not acted very appreciative of my stay here. 'E 'as been telling me about your wonderful school and my opinions 'ave changed." Fleur remarked honestly as she grinned sheepishly.

Hermione was quite surprised. She had disliked the French girl ever since she had arrived in Hogwarts and constantly complained about the stay here. Hermione had grown to dislike her even further with her dismissal of Harry, going as far as to say he was a 'little boy'. However, she didn't seem like she was anything like how she acted before. If Harry had been willing to give a second chance, so can she.

"Uh…Harry, mind telling your friend to…do something about Ron…" Neville asked timidly as they turned their attention to their red-headed friend. He was staring dumbly at Fleur, his eyes glazed over and a small amount of drool flowing down from the corner of his mouth.

"Qui…zat means I should leave. 'Arry, 'Ermione. Adieu for now." Fleur then walked away from the group as she made her way towards back to her table. Hermione watched her go, and was quite surprised when she walked up to George and started holding a conversation with him, much to the amusement of his twin and best friend.

"So Potter, couldn't have enough of the mudblood and instead wanted a dirty creature too?" Malfoy's voice called out. Hermione had forgotten that he was still there. To her amusement, she wondered if he, along with Crabbe and Goyle, had been under the effects as well like Ron had been.

She noticed Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, and a wicked grin appeared on his face. He turned to Malfoy and casually remarked, "You know Malfoy, I'm quite curious as to why you're so interested in my love life. Ron, Neville, ever since that article with Skeeter came out, he's been hounding me about who I fancy. Am I right?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah mate…if I think about it, he's been on your case about it along with that 'Potter Stinks' thing."

"Yeah, why do you ask Harry?" Neville questioned curiously.

"I think Malfoy is in love with me." Harry stated confidently.

A wide grin appeared on Hermione's lips as she struggled to stifle her laughter. Instead, she decided to further add to the damage, "I think so. I mean, I didn't see him anywhere at all yesterday when we announced we got together. Perhaps he was nursing a broken heart?"

Malfoy scowled viciously as he attempted to refute the accusation that Harry had presented. However, the only thing that came out was incoherent sputter. Hermione used that as an opening to place the spotlight on Crabbe and Goyle, "Have you ever noticed that he only spends his time with males? I room with two girls that like to gossip, and word around is that he hardly ever pays attention to Pansy."

"Is that so love? You hear that Crabbe and Goyle? I think he's saving you two for some…late night activities." Harry continued as he finished the statement with a suggestive wink at the pair of goons.

"Shut it Potter! I'll…I'll…" Malfoy responded angrily as his pale face turned slightly pink.

Ron noticed this and shouted out, "Blimey! He's blushing! It must be true!"

All attention was turned to Malfoy who stood there stunned. He brought his hands to his face in order to hide his face, but it only proved Harry's point even further much to his discontent. Embarrassed as laughter roared from the four Gryffindor, Malfoy turned away and began walking out of the Great Hall. Crabbe and Goyle hesitated before joining him.

"Bloody hell that was hilarious…" Ron said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

Hermione frowned, "Ron, language!"

Ron habitually apologized as they all took a seat. Hermione felt Harry's arm wrap around her waist causing her to blush lightly from the display of affection. His touch sent her heart fluttering and the thought of being together with him was pure bliss. She still wasn't sure about how _exactly_ relationships worked, but thankfully she had snuck a small read on an article of a Witch Weekly that Lavender had this morning. They were what the magazine said, in the 'honeymoon' phase.

As she reflected, Hermione thought back to her parents. She wondered what they would say if she wrote to them that she was now together with Harry. Her mother would probably whoop in joy, she always seemed to tease her about her crush to Harry. _I bet daddy would try to scare him_ Hermione mused lightly. Her mother always claimed that she was the apple in her father's eye, and was always overprotective of her. Hopefully he would accept that she was growing up. Hermione knew that if her father made her choose between him and Harry, she would choose Harry.

"…get going. Hermione!" Hermione broke away from her thoughts as she looked up to find Harry gazing at her patiently with a grin. "Welcome back love, it's time to get going to Transfiguration. Ron and Neville already went up ahead."

"Oh…oh no! Are we going to be late?" Hermione asked as she shot up from her seat.

Harry was quick to placate her he stood up as well, "Don't worry. We got plenty of time. Here, I'll hold your bag for you."

"You don't have to do that Harry…"

"It's my duty as the boyfriend love." Harry slung her book bag over his shoulders and held out his hand.

Hermione beamed and took it. They soon left the Great Hall and were making their way to Professor McGonagall's classroom. As they walked, Hermione realized the question she had wanted to ask since Harry arrived with Fleur, "Harry, what were you doing with Fleur?" Hermione paled at the wording of her sentence and immediately moved to counter it, "Not that I don't trust you Harry. I definitely do. It's just I was just curious. And okay, I was a little worried, but I…"

"Calm down Hermione, I know I know." Harry assuaged, "Well, to answer your question, I was just warning Fleur about the second task, seeing as she's a veela and all."

Hermione nodded, "That makes sense. Veela have an affinity for fire and air, being underwater for a long period may worsen her performance. That's awfully nice of you Harry."

"And the other reason was to be friends with her. After talking with her, she's kind of like me. Like people see me as the Boy Who Lived, they see her as just her heritage." Harry confessed with a sigh, "Besides, I think she's a little lonely. She doesn't have a lot of friends. She admits she's a bit blunt, but she's still sorry for her critical reception to being in Hogwarts."

"I feel a little guilty for disliking her before getting to know her. I understand where she's coming from just because she's different." Hermione bit her lower lip, "She seems nice though. Some people from Ravenclaw say she's the top student in Beauxbatons."

Harry chuckled, "Remind you of anyone?" Her response was a playful slap in the arm.

"Prat."

* * *

"Potter! Miss Granger! Will you pay attention?"

Professor McGonagall's irritation was evident in her voice as she startled the two teen lovers out of their reverie. Their work was accomplished; Harry and Hermione were the only two in the class to have perfectly changed their Guinea Fowls into Guinea Pigs. The pair smiled abashedly at their professor after the two had been lovingly staring into one another's eyes as they chatted for the remainder of class.

Harry couldn't help but grin as he felt like he was reliving the past, except this time he wasn't sword fighting with fake wands with Ron. Being with Hermione was many times better than clowning with his male best friend. Not to mention the kisses they snuck in every now and then as congratulations for Harry's successful spellwork in today's class. Of course, he had a century of experience, but that was a moot point that needn't be brought up at the moment.

"Now that Potter and Miss Granger have been kind enough to remember that they are in a public setting," said Professor McGonagall as she eyed them with a strict but amused look, "I have something to say to you all."

"The Yule Ball is approaching – a traditional part of the Tri-wizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open to only to fourth years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish –"

Harry grin broadened as he turned to look at his girlfriend. He wiggled his eyebrows as he succeeded in having Hermione giggle softly and blush lightly as she understood immediately what he had planned to ask her later. It was already a given that Harry would be going with Hermione, so the rest of the girls in the class started looking around the room at the other males that were deemed eligible. Ron and Neville, who partnered with each other, blushed mad at the thought of asking a female to the dance.

"Dress robes will be worn," Professor McGonagall continued, causing some of the uproar die down momentarily, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then –"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class and then spoke again in clear disapproval, "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down."

Harry soon tuned the rest of the ensuing madness that came as he gazed longingly at Hermione. He took her hand and leaned forward until his lips were mere centimeters away from Hermione's ear, "Would you allow this gent to take you to the ball milady?"

Hermione laughed softly as Harry's whispered breath tickled her slightly, "Of course. Who else would I go with?"

_Viktor Krum._ Harry stated in his mind. This time, Viktor would have to find another date. Hermione was now spoken for, and Harry would have the dazzling Hermione Granger in his arms that Christmas night. Though he loved everything about Hermione, Harry wanted to throw it into everyone's face that they made a mistake for not asking such a great person to be their date.

The bell rang, and the rest of the students began their routine of hurrying out of there for their next lesson. Harry took Hermione's bag for her and the pair held hands as they began their march out of the classroom. Like in the previous timeline, Professor McGonagall stopped him.

"Potter – a word, if you please." Professor McGonagall called out.

The two stopped in their tracks and Hermione made a move to leave, but with a gesture, Harry encouraged her to stay for a moment. The two walked up to their Transfiguration professor who smiled at them lightly as watched the two hold hands.

"It seems I have no need to worry about you having a partner Potter." Professor McGonagall stated bluntly, "What I wish to say is that I am very impressed with your performance today. You completed the assignment perfectly along with Miss Granger here. I am happy to see you are taking a more steadfast interest in your studies."

Hermione beamed at the praise and turned to Harry, "See Harry, I told you if you applied yourself, you would understand."

"Err – thanks Professor! Though, I have great motivation." Harry honestly stated as he placed a small kiss on Hermione's cheek.

Professor McGonagall sighed ardently, "So it seems Potter."

However, the bushy haired witch wouldn't have any of Harry's compliments though, "Honestly Professor! Harry is actually very knowledgeable about his magical studies. Just the other day, we were discussing the advanced theories in animagus transfiguration – if Harry just took classes more seriously, you're looking at the top student of the school."

"I can only be number two, you have number one love." Harry cheekily said, earning him another playful slap on his chest.

The professor nodded as she shook her head in amusement, "Well then Miss Granger, please see to it that he does. Now off you go to your next class."

The pair nodded as they scurried off to the doorway. Before they passed through, they heard Professor McGonagall call out, "And Miss Granger, do try your best to keep Potter out of trouble!"

Hermione frowned as the two walked off, "Now she's asking for the impossible."

Harry simply laughed.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I used some actual words that were in the original _Goblet of Fire _in order to introduce the Yule Ball. I also looked at the timeline and schedule based on the ones from the Harry Potter Lexicon, and I noticed that Transfiguration was on Thursdays, not Mondays like I originally believed. However, I felt the need to disregard it as I was half-way through writing the chapter with the mindset that it was on Monday. Changing it would made this chapter sound nonsensical. Also with a confident Harry, I felt the need to include more minor characters into the fold. As I have already shown, the twins wouldn't just be comic relief. Anyway, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and be sure to tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note: **I personally enjoyed writing this chapter, though I think there are some parts where I would probably like to rewrite. However, I think you, my readers, may enjoy reading it despite whatever mistakes I may have made. Though, I think what I like most about this chapter is that it really advances the plot along nicely. The other chapters were important, but it was more for setting up future events. Y'know, Chekhov's Gun and foreshadowing and all that.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter V**

"**Blondes or Redheads?"**

Harry and Hermione held each other's hand as the couple walked to Hermione's arithmancy classroom. Unlike Harry, who had a break for the current time slot, Hermione had a class due to her almost busy schedule caused by her pursuit to excel in almost all of the subjects offered in Hogwarts. Harry missed the ambience that the school provided, and despite the tournament that hung over his head, he was back into the normalcy of his school days that he never thought he could ever return to. Things were fine, and if the decisions he made in his mind last night, Harry would do whatever it took to keep it that way.

"Alright love, here's your stop." Harry handed Hermione's book bag over to her and placed a well-meaning kiss on the lips.

Hermione beamed at him as he kissed her before she returned it with double the enthusiasm. As they broke apart, she said, "Thanks for walking me. I'll meet you and Ron for lunch then?"

"Of course!"

"Good. And I expect you and Ron to use your break wisely. I don't want to see the both of you procrastinating and then spending a good portion of the night working on it. You got that?" She eyed Harry critically.

In response, Harry simply grinned, "I'll thump Ron upside the head to get him moving. Besides, I would rather spend the night kissing you he he."

The two chuckled and kissed goodbye once more before Hermione disappeared into the classroom. It was a satisfied Harry who turned around and began walking back to the Gryffindor common room when he almost bumped into a rushing Daphne Greengrass. She was alone, and her friend, Tracey Davis, was absent.

Fortunately, the pair stopped just in time from colliding into one another and prevented having an embarrassing moment. Daphne, however, blinked in surprise at seeing Harry who gazed at her with an ease of friendliness and assurance. Jovial, Harry greeted her, "Good morning Daphne. How's it going since yesterday morning?"

Daphne quickly took a grip of her emotions and characteristically displayed why she was known as the "Ice Princess". With a tone that bordered apathy, she replied, "I am doing well Potter. I found it particularly amusing with what you did with Parkinson. She was absolutely ranting and raving all night with a flushed face before she tired herself out and went to bed."

Harry grinned, "Oh? That's swell. I didn't know I had that effect on her of all people."

"Don't get too cocky Potter." Daphne stated. Harry simply chuckled which made Daphne somewhat frown, "Anyway. I've been meaning to ask you something. I don't see how else to ask you this but be straightforward. What's your opinion of Slytherins?"

Harry was genuinely surprised to be asked this and by Daphne Greengrass. However, he didn't have to think much on his answer as he already developed an opinion of that particular House, "I know for a fact that unlike some myths running around in Gryffindor that you all don't huddle together and plot everyone's demise."

If Daphne was amused, she didn't show it.

Thinking that he had to be straightforward instead of beating around the bush, Harry continued, "Slytherins have a bad reputation, and to be honest, some of the actions of a few individuals have cultivated it. I know for certain that people sorted into Slytherin aren't all bad, it's just terrible that people like Draco and Pansy and those other Death Eater children ruined the image of such a fine House."

"Well-spoken Potter." Daphne smiled, and if Harry had to be honest, she was absolutely beautiful when she smiled. It was by far much better than her typical uninterested expression. _Unfortunately, she's still not as gorgeous as Hermione when she smiles…_ He mused slightly.

"To be honest, I could have been a Slytherin." This garnered a shocked look on Daphne's face, "The Sorting Hat thought I would work best in there. However, I was eleven, and I was impressed upon by Ron that Slytherins are bad so I begged the hat to sort me into Gryffindor instead." Harry smiled and shook his head, "Though I don't regret it now. I probably wouldn't have met Hermione if I wasn't in Gryffindor."

Daphne nodded, "Well Potter. The reason why I ask is that I would like to extend an invitation to a gathering that mostly comprise of Slytherins. A majority of us are Purebloods, but there are some Half-bloods from Noble families in there as well. We meet every now and then to discuss our views on a wide assortment of subjects. Some topics include blood purity and inter-house relationships."

Harry was very interested. He hadn't realized that there was such a group in the confines of Hogwarts during his stay. Then again, he had to remind himself that he wasn't exactly the most enlightened boy in fourth year. He was too concerned with the tournament, and Harry hardly cared for the House of Ambition because of his prejudice against them. With a casual shrug, Harry agreed to go, "Sounds interesting. Just tell me when and where, and I'm all for it. Do you mind if Hermione comes along? She would probably love this."

"Granger?" Daphne knitted her eyebrows for a moment as she thought about the repercussions of her presence, "She can come along just as long as she is just as tolerant as you are. I express that while most of us do not believe the Pureblood doctrine of Muggles and Muggle-borns being subservient to Purebloods, there are few who greatly believe that Purebloods are superior. Though they may like Muggles and Muggle-borns, they can be ignorant and condescending."

The bell then rang, cutting the conversation between the Slytherin and Gryffindor short.

"Well then. I must be off. Pleasant talking to you Potter. I'll be sure to send you the time and location of our gathering later." Daphne dismissed herself and walked swiftly towards the Hermione's arithmancy class.

Harry stood there as he watched her go and wondered what he would learn in the meeting. However, the important question on his mind was why Greengrass offered now rather than before. What did it take? Did it take him standing up to Pansy? Or was it because he was not prejudiced against people based on what House they were sorted into? He would probably find out at the meeting, but for now, he had to keep himself guarded. Though Daphne was different from other Slytherins, there would be those that he wouldn't know in the gathering that may not hesitate to down him if it served their own purposes. Constant vigilance and all.

* * *

"Harry!" Ron shouted as soon as Harry walked through the portrait that led to the common room.

Harry observed Ron and noticed his fidgety behavior as he shifted his eyes left to right and leaning on one leg then switching. To be honest, it was a little amusing to watch his best friend act the way he did. Although, he pondered for a moment as to why he looked positively nervous. With a shrug, Harry walked past Ron and placed his belongings on the couch before taking a seat and stretched.

"Harry! Don't ignore me!" Ron cried out indignantly as he settled to stand in front of Harry, "Just because you and Hermione are already going to the Yule Ball doesn't mean you can't help me in finding a date."

_Of course…_ Harry thought tiredly as he smiled lightly at Ron. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his legs. He looked warily at Ron and shook his head, "What's so difficult about it?" Okay, maybe he was being a little cocky, because previously, he wasn't able to get one until the last minute as well, "Just ask a girl you fancy. If it doesn't work, ask the next girl you fancy. No sweat to it."

Ron scowled and crossed his arms, "Says you. It's bloody nerve-wracking! You're the first boy in our year that's got a girlfriend! So help me out!"

Harry sighed, "Fine fine. But first…" He noticed Neville sitting alone at a nearby table writing furiously for whatever assignment that was due, "Neville! Take a break from that and come over here! I'll help you and Ron find a date."

Neville looked up from his work with confusion etched on his face. Harry had called out to him naturally. He was no longer the kid who clung to only two friends, Harry was far more mature after suffering through the trials he had faced, and he knew that having a lot of people he could trust, it would help both he and the recipient of his friendship in the long run. In fact, seeing Neville looking excited to join him and Ron tore his heart. Had he really ignored Neville a lot when he had been at this age?

"Sure Harry. Let me just pack up and…" Neville's voice trailed off as he began putting his things away.

Ron scratched the back of his head and frowned, "Harry, why include Neville along?"

"Because he's our friend." Harry stated simply without much thought, "Is Seamus and Dean around?"

"No, they got Muggle Studies right now." Neville said as he drew closer to the pair. "So…you're going to…help us find dates to the Yule Ball?" He asked, a small blush forming on his face.

"Sure. Okay, first off. Do you two have any idea who you want to go with to the Ball?"

"Definitely!" Ron shouted excitedly, "I want to go with Fleur Delacour! She's the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts right now."

After Ron answered, Neville began twiddling his thumbs as he honestly confessed, "Well, I first thought of Hermione." Ron looked at him with his mouth agape and Harry simply smiled, amused, "B-b-but don't get me wrong. It was only as a friend. I don't fancy her Harry!"

"I would be insulted if you didn't. She's amazing after all." Harry grinned, "Anyway, go on Neville. I promise _we_ won't make fun of you." He shot a warning look at Ron who simply nodded as he rolled his eyes.

"O-okay." Neville's blush became a shade redder, "I was thinking of maybe asking Ginny –"

"WHAT!" Ron interrupted.

"Ron!" Harry quickly called. Ron looked at him with a scowl as he crossed his arms firmly as he shot daggers at Neville.

Neville looked absolutely embarrassed at this point, but using the Gryffindor courage he supposed he had and not wanting to disappoint Harry's confidence, he continued, "But…I was also thinking of maybe Susan Bones. I mean they're both pretty nice…"

Harry grinned, and Neville smiled nervously when he saw that grin. Even Ron, who was still a little upset that a _boy_ was interested in his _sister_, was a little cautious when he saw Harry's expression. The Hogwarts Champion simply chuckled and said, "It looks Neville here has a thing for redheads."

Ron chuckled and Neville looked down at his shoes in embarrassment as he mumbled, "Redheads are pretty…"

"Well, I don't think it's much of a difficult choice. They're both nice girls." _Though, it's best not to mention the row Ginny and Hermione had yesterday._ Harry thought.

Ron, however, remembered who the two girls Neville mentioned and was particularly protective over one, "You can't go with Ginny Neville! She's my sister! A bloke's friend can't go out with a bloke's sister! That's just…"

"Ron, Ginny's a big girl now. She can be with whoever she wants to be. Besides, Neville's a great guy. He's a gentleman." Harry mentioned quickly. Ron's ears were starting to get red as he spoke, and Harry would rather not have Mt. Ron blowing up over something as trivial as this. Besides, Ron were all for him being with Ginny in the original timeline.

Ron, thanks to Harry, was pacified for a brief moment, but he continued to scowl regardless, "Still. She's only thirteen."

"Well…maybe I shouldn't ask Ginny…" Neville muttered quietly.

However, Harry heard him, "Neville, mate, don't get scared off just because of Mr. Overprotective here. Just ask who you really want go with. Like I said before, Susan and Ginny are both nice girls."

"Alright, alright! Enough about my sister!" Ron complained loudly, "Okay, Harry, now how do I get Fleur to go with me to the Yule Ball?"

Harry rolled his eyes and huffed that bore resemblance to what Hermione might have done, "Ron. Why would you want to go with Fleur Delacour to begin with?"

"She's gorgeous is why!"

"Is that all?" Neville asked curiously with an amazed expression on his face.

Ron simply nodded vigorously. Harry, however, was not amused. Was his friend really this thick-headed back then? More importantly, was _he_ that thick-headed back then as well? Sighing, Harry placed his hand on Ron's shoulder, "Mate. I'm going to be real honest with you." Ron grinned at him expectantly, "You have no chance whatsoever to being together with Fleur."

That was evidently not the answer Ron was looking for. His ears turned red once again as he angrily shouted out, "What the hell Harry! You're supposed to help me!"

"I am helping you!" Harry argued back, "I don't want you to make a fool of yourself if you try to ask her! Think about it! Whenever she's around, you get a lost look in your eyes and start drooling!"

"Well…I…" Ron growled as he planted himself down on an armchair with his arms crossed, "Well, who the bloody hell should I go with then?"

Harry was completely stumped on this one. He cupped his chin as he began to make a wide list as to who were available. Most of the girls in their year were pretty much single, so that left a lot of options if Ron was looking for someone in their age group. He remembered that Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnet were single during this time. However, he could not find one that was simply suitable for Ron. To be completely honest, Harry had forgotten how to deal with _this_ Ron.

"How about Daphne Greengrass?" Neville chimed in.

Ron's and Harry's heads snapped to look at their slightly pudgy friend who was smiling sheepishly at his suggestion. Ron's expression was that of disgust as he commented, "A _Slytherin_? You can't trust them!"

"Slytherins aren't all bad! The only ones you really know are the bad sort like Malfoy and Parkinson." Harry retorted back fiercely. Ron's prejudiced and close-minded attitude infuriated him now that Harry was past petty school rivalries.

"Are you kidding me? I say we should just prank'em until they leave the school and join You-Know-Who! They're all Death Eaters waiting to happen anyway!" Ron's rant continued.

"That's a self-fulfilling prophecy! If you continue to think that, then that's what's going to happen!" Neville quipped. Harry smiled; he was glad that Neville was starting to grow a bit more confident. He wondered briefly what led to this change so early on.

"A self-what?"

The bell then rang, signaling that it was time for lunch. For Harry, it meant that he was able to be back in Hermione's arms. Too bad he wasn't able to work on homework, but he was sure that with his knowledge stored in his head, he would be able to finish them later tonight with plenty of time to spare. Harry picked up his own book bag as Neville and Ron did the same. He briskly walked to the exit without waiting for his two friends and announced, "We'll deal with the date issue later. I'm famished."

* * *

"I'm telling you two imbeciles, I am _not_ attracted to men." Malfoy whispered harshly as he turned and narrowed his eyes at Crabbe and Goyle.

The two hulking Slytherins did not look convinced. Malfoy rolled his eyes and sat down at their typical spot at the Slytherin table for lunch. He was indubitably raging with the humiliation suffered at the hands of Potter and his gang of imbeciles. The fact that he was unable to retort with a comeback made it worse. Potter's calm disposition threw him off; he had expected the so-called Gryffindor Golden Boy to grow angry, allowing Malfoy to exploit the prat and get him in trouble.

Instead, that half-blood turned the tables and now Crabbe and Goyle were displaying homophobic tendencies that they should not be having when it came to him, Draco Malfoy, Scion of the House of Malfoy. The two were currently engrossed in their lunch, and Malfoy had half the mind to chuck it at their faces if they continued to ignore him. In fact, Malfoy had had enough of this nonsense, "Crabbe. Goyle. Who would you believe? A disgusting half-blood like Potter or an upstanding pureblood like I?"

Goyle stopped eating, forgetting to close his mouth, and thought. No words came out. Fortunately, it was the more intelligent, as Malfoy noted, goon that had answered for the both of them, "Well, when you put it like that. We're with you."

Malfoy nodded in approval, "Good! Now that's settled. We need to find out a way to get back at Potter."

"We could always make fun of Granger." Crabbe suggested.

"We _did_ that. But Potter doesn't seem to care one bit." Malfoy mentioned as he scowled. Potter's behavior unnerved him, and it only further irritated him more.

Surprisingly, it was Goyle that came up with an interesting idea, "We could use Krum?"

Malfoy eyed Goyle quizzically, "What does Krum have to do with anything?"

Goyle attempted to smirk but it came off to look like an idiotic grin instead, "Well, I saw Krum talking to Granger in the library." Malfoy was very curious as to why Goyle was in the library given his mental capacity, but continued to listen as he did not want to interrupt this rare moment of thought on Goyle's part, "Krum has been trying to talk to Granger for awhile, so I think he likes her."

"Disgusting, how can a respectable pureblood like him be attracted to a mudblood like Granger?" Malfoy questioned rhetorically, "That's a good idea. We can say Potter was cheating on the mudblood with the veela. If Krum likes Granger like you say Goyle, then I bet he would be pretty upset to find his little love was taken by a despicable boy like Potter."

"I see Krum over there. Should we go over now?" Crabbe asked.

"Definitely." Malfoy stood up which was then followed by Crabbe and Goyle, "Might as well make sure I get a show along with my lunch."

* * *

Viktor Krum was in a good mood. As he sat at the Durmstrang table eating the food that Hogwarts provided, he couldn't help but think of the beautiful, brown-haired girl that he frequently saw at the library. It was shortly after arriving that he found her reading and looking through the tomes in the Hogwarts library after he had successfully managed to hide away from his fans. He was in awe of her from the moment he laid eyes upon her, and for weeks he attempted to build up the courage to talk to her.

Fortunately, his determination paid off not long after the First Task and he struck a conversation with her. He became even more attracted when he found out that Hermione Granger was not only very pretty, but she had a remarkable intelligence that she always exhibited from her actions and held a confident disposition that would make men with weaker wills be wary of her. She was a diamond among the rocks that were the women in Hogwarts; Hermione had looked past his fame and talked with Viktor Krum, student of Durmstrang.

Of course, shortly after getting to know Hermione, Viktor intended to court her. He found the opportunity when Headmaster Karkaroff announced that there would be a Yule Ball. He vowed to ask Hermione to be his partner for the Ball and had planned to ask her this very morning. He had met her in the library looking over her Transfiguration notes and assignment and he took his usual seat across from her. She greeted him with a dazzling smile. Seeing that smile melted his heart and Viktor wanted more than anything to see it continue on forever.

The conversation went along well enough like usual, until he asked her why she was glowing with happiness. What she told him nearly broke his heart. Her best friend and his tournament rival, Harry Potter, had asked her to be his girlfriend the previous day! How could this be? Hermione had told him that silly Skeeter article was only a lie! Now it seemed to be truth! Of course, Viktor had thought then, who would pass up such a beautiful young woman? Clearly Harry Potter saw the true worth in pursuing Hermione Granger. Though it disappointed him to no end that he could not be in a romantic relationship with her, Viktor was sincerely happy with her. If she was happy, then he was happy.

Viktor knew, or at least he was told, that Harry Potter was a wonderful person who would make sure Hermione was happy. Hermione had told him frequently that all those rumors and articles about him were nothing more than false beliefs. The real Harry preferred the company of his few friends and disliked the fame. He could sympathize with that as they shared similar problems related to their celebrity status. So, if this Hermione was fully confident that Harry would treat her well, then Viktor had no qualms with remaining her friend. Thus, Viktor Krum was a happy man.

"Krum!"

Viktor's silent thinking was interrupted by the calling of his name. He was snapped back into attention from his meditation, and he turned his head to the location of where voice came from. The other Durmstrang students stopped their eating or whatever they were doing and focused their gaze on the three Slytherins walking their way towards their table, specifically, to Viktor's position. Viktor crossed his arms and stoically said, "Vot do you vant?"

Despite the chill in his words, Viktor was genuinely intrigued as to who was so bold to call out to him so informally. He observed the three boys closer and guessed they were about a few years younger than he was. The smallest of the three, a blond-haired, pale-faced boy was smirking at him and had a malice that flared up in his eyes that Viktor often found in rival seekers who had no honor in the sport. Instantly, Viktor knew he had to put up his guard. The two behind the blonde-haired boy were both big, but looked stupid. They did not hold the presence worthy of watching as Viktor noticed that they easily settled in the background of the blonde-haired boy.

"First off, I would like introduce myself. I'm Draco Malfoy. I run this school." The blond-haired boy said, "These two behind me are my good friends, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle."

The Durmstrang Champion merely nodded in greeting as he continued to gaze steely at the one named Malfoy. He could tell that these three were not to be trusted, and that Malfoy's boast was nothing more than a lie invented in an attempt to impress him. Viktor would have snorted if he had not known the art of subtlety. Instead of allowing this Malfoy character knew what he felt, Viktor merely met Malfoy's smirk with a friendly smile, "Viktor Krum. Now, vot is it? Do you vish for me to sign an autograph?"

Malfoy waved his hand dismissively, "No, no. None of that. It's just, word travels fast here in Hogwarts, and I've heard that you are attracted to Granger."

Viktor's attention was now immediately ensnared in the conversation. However, instead of losing his composure, he simply frowned, "So vot?"

"Well, she's with Potter unfortunately." Malfoy smirked broadened, "Who is having an affair with the Beauxbatons Champion unfortunately."

"I do not believe you." Viktor simply stated, "Hermy-own-ninny says that Harry Potter is an honorable man. And Fleur is a respectable vitch. They vould do no such thing." His eyes hardened considerably as he glared daggers at Malfoy. He saw Malfoy's trickster-like grin falter for a moment before returning just as quickly.

Malfoy shrugged, "I am just telling you how I see it. Potter isn't a saint like people try to make him out to be." He abruptly turned around, ending the conversation as he and his two bodyguards walked back to the Slytherin table.

Viktor shook his head in mild disgust. Though he did not know Harry Potter well, Hermione had talked about him in great detail. If he were to trust any source of information, Viktor would trust Hermione, the witch who has been by Harry's side since First Year. Also, Fleur Delacour was an independent young woman who would not want to be someone's mistress. Besides, the last time Viktor had talked with Fleur, the veela had expressed an enormous dislike for the English hero.

The professional seeker watched the entrance of the Great Hall. He had yet to see Hermione or Harry enter. However, as he observed the coming and going of students, Viktor spotted Harry Potter walking in smiling and laughing with a tall and lanky red-haired boy and a short and plump blonde-haired boy. Viktor then scoffed at the accusations Malfoy had made. However, to his surprise, he watched as Fleur Delacour, the young woman who seemingly hated the Boy Who Lived, walk determinedly to Harry Potter, leaned forward, and kissed Harry Potter in front of the entire Great Hall!

Viktor angrily stood up. He could not believe it! All thoughts of thinking through logically were out the window. The jealousy he had of Harry Potter that he quelled for the sake of his and Hermione's friendship surfaced, and the doubt that Malfoy had planted had finally taken root. He quickly noted that Harry Potter had a façade. Perhaps he intended to take advantage of Hermione because of her friendship. Perhaps Harry Potter was simply too arrogant for his own good. Whatever the case may be, Viktor now knew what the truths were and what were the lies.

Harry Potter must be dealt with for the sake of Hermione's honor!

* * *

"All I'm saying is mates, that blondes are absolutely gorgeous." Ron cried out as they reached the moving stairs. Harry simply rolled his eyes while Neville simply chuckled.

"I still think red heads are prettier." Neville nodded, "There's something about…well…y'know."

"Is it me or do I notice that the both of you are attracted to one another's hair color?" Harry quipped all of the sudden. Immediately, two looks of revulsion appeared on Neville's and Ron's faces that made Harry burst out laughing and holding his sides. He had missed this. Here they were fourteen again and talking about the normal things that teens usually spoke about. It was odd being so young again, but this time, Harry was absolutely confident that he was able to change the outcome of the future. He was given a second chance, so he had to make the most of it like now.

Neville smiled as he scratched the back of the head in wonder, "Well Harry, you still haven't told us your preferences. So, what is it? Blondes or redheads?"

"Ain't it obvious Neville? Brunette! Ever since he got together with Hermione, it's been Hermione this, Hermione that." Ron loudly stated, "I mean, no offense here Harry, but I'm a little tired of you yapping about how your love for Hermione is like a thousand suns."

Harry crinkled his nose and faced Neville, "I'm not as bad as he's really making me out to be right Neville?"

Neville immediately averted his eyes and began whistling innocently. Harry took it as a yes and grumbled ruefully with some mutterings that he would get back on both Ron and Neville. Ron, on the other hand, simply patted Harry on the back and laughed at his friend's expense. The trio fell into a companionable silence as they swiftly navigated their way through the halls of Hogwarts in order to obtain proper food units for nourishment. They passed along several other students, with some waving at them if they knew one another.

With the ease of the atmosphere surrounding him, Harry once again drifted away in his thoughts and plans. He knew for certain that the Horcruxes had to be destroyed. And although he did not placed any specifics in his grand plan, Harry was sure that it would makes things a lot easier if he destroyed these objects as soon as possible. Although it would be impossible to get all the Horcruxes by the end of the year, he knew there were two that would be in his grasp (excluding himself). The diadem was in the Room of Requirement and Nagini once he made sure to get to the cup at the Final Task. If Harry destroyed these two, then he would have dealt a crippling blow to Voldemort.

However, there was also the case of the future events. Should he allow Voldemort to be resurrected or should he sabotage the attempt at the end of the year? With his repertoire of magical knowledge, Harry was sure he would be able to turn the disadvantage of the resurrection to be beneficial. But Voldemort did live, would there be ramifications that slandered his reputation like last time? There were just too many variables for one single man to follow through. But…

"Hurry up Harry." Ron's voice pierced through his thoughts causing him to pay attention back to reality.

Harry then noticed that he trailed behind Ron and Neville by a few feet and had slowed down for his sake. He took the opportunity to increase his walking speed and soon he easily passed the pair, becoming the head of the group once more. They had arrived at the atrium before the Great Hall and noticed that they were one of the last few coming in.

"Oh no!" Harry and Neville looked over at Ron, "I forgot to write that essay for Moody!"

"Ouch, tough luck there Ron." Neville commented as they entered the Great Hall.

Harry smiled fondly as he remembered the time when Malfoy was turned into a ferret, he almost had forgotten about that incident and how jumpy Malfoy became after that. "Better detention than being turned into a ferret, right mates?"

Ron snickered, but soon stopped all of his motor functions as he spotted a certain blonde-haired veela making her way over to the group. His eyes suddenly went unfocused and his jaw dropped. Fortunately, he wasn't drooling, but it was still embarrassing how he looked. Neville was the same, but had enough self-control to ensure that his jaw tightened. Harry shook his head at how easily the two of them were affected by Fleur's allure, but then again, they were hormonal youths.

"Afternoon Fleur." Harry greeted with a wave.

Fleur simply smiled. Once she had gotten close enough, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on each of Harry's cheeks. "'Arry, vous êtes magnifique!"

Harry somewhat blushed at Fleur's enthusiastic greeting and hoped that no one had the wrong idea. He had enough bad publicity and didn't need Fleur to be dragged down into the muck. However, he knew that whatever he did somehow warranted Fleur's traditional way of expressing her gratitude and for being called 'magnificent'. With a sly grin, Harry asked, "Alright. I'll bite, why am I so magnificent?"

"You were correct! I took my own egg and opened eet in ze water. Ze egg said what you said." Fleur excitedly responded, "With zis, I can prepare and ensure that I 'ave no problem in the water. 'Arry, you 'ave my zanks."

Harry shook his head modestly, "You're a friend. Of course I would help. Besides, you probably would have figured it out without my help anyway."

"Qui." Fleur agreed easily, "But I could 'ave taken much longer and not 'ave been able to enter the task prepared." She soon noticed the two dazed individuals by Harry's side and smiled apologetically at Harry before taking off to sit with her friends again.

"Blimey! How can you resist her like that?" Ron asked as he was able to process with his brain again.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not really interested in anyone other than Hermione."

"It's still impressive." Neville commented as he looked worse for wear from his encounter with Fleur. His cheeks were tinged with red and his eyes weren't clearly focused yet. Harry patted his friend in the back as he and Ron helped the lad walk over to the Gryffindor table. Once seated, the three began to eat and chat with the rest of their house mates.

"Harry! Look! Viktor Krum is walking right to you!" Ron mumbled with a plate full of food in his mouth. Harry wondered idly why he was able to under what Ron was able to say, but merely passed it off as years of experience that led to the familiarity of what Harry and Hermione called, 'Ron Language'.

Harry turned around and eyed in wonderment as Viktor stormed towards him. _Why would he want to talk to me? Maybe it's about Hermione. Sorry Viktor, I love her much more than you did._ Harry thought as he calculated when Viktor may have asked Hermione to the Yule Ball. Harry guessed that Viktor may have asked as soon as the announcement was made, but, that wouldn't have made sense then. Viktor would probably have asked Hermione later when they met in the library, so it couldn't have been before Transfigurations. So, therefore, Viktor may be coming to him for an entirely different reason.

"Harry Potter!" Viktor snarled, "I, Viktor Krum, challenge you to a vizard's duel in the defense of Hermy-own-ninny Granger's honor!"

It seemed Viktor had used the Sonorous charm when Harry noticed that almost every single individual in the Great Hall dropped whatever they were doing and had directed their attention towards them. Harry, himself, was shocked by Viktor's sudden action and did nothing but blink. What confused him further was that he was challenging Harry for Hermione's honor. He had no idea what that meant, but Harry's first instinct then was to refuse.

"I refuse. I have done nothing wrong." Harry said patiently.

However, Harry knew Viktor was stubborn when he refused to back down, "You know vot you done. I vill not repeat it for the sake of Hermy-own-ninny! Now rise Harry Potter, we must duel. Refuse, and I proclaim you a coward and that you are what the rumors say you are."

Before Harry could reply, he spotted Dumbledore and Karkaroff coming closer to them. Viktor, who noticed that Harry had gazed past him, looked behind him to see the two Headmasters.

"Mr. Krum, I cannot allow you to challenge young Harry here to a wizard's duel." Dumbledore said, his eyes softening, Harry noticed, when he spoke to Viktor in order to quell the anger roaring in him. "I assure you that Harry had not done what you believe he did."

"And let him get away with it?" Viktor vehemently asked, "No! There is justice. I do not retract my challenge."

"Headmaster." Karkaroff smirked smugly under the false guise of a welcoming smile, "Mr. Potter, as pertained by the rules of the tournament, is considered an adult during the length in which the tournament runs."

Harry's eyes widened. He had not heard of this before. He turned to Dumbledore for confirmation but he only shook his head solemnly. It was then that it hit him. Dumbledore was right in front of him. The man he had looked up to as a grandfather for years in his youth before tragically dying before the fall of Voldemort. It was so odd to see him again after decades. Now, he was nearly as old as he was in terms of experience. However, it was neither the time nor place to reminisce about the past.

"Professor." Harry looked to Dumbledore, "What does he mean?"

Dumbledore sighed tiredly, "I am sorry Harry. It means that I cannot interfere. Mr. Krum is challenging you to a wizard's duel, and I am inclined to allow him to do so as you are now legally considered of age during the tournament. However, you are free to accept or refuse. It is _still_ your choice."

Viktor scoffed, "Either vay, he cares more for himself than Hermy-own-ninny. Look at him; he's more vorried about his reputation. He refuses, everyone vill see how cowardly he is. "

Harry was about to refuse after Dumbledore's closing statements. He felt no need to fight Viktor over a misunderstanding. Evidently, he had done something that went against Hermione, but Harry knew that was impossible. He would never do anything to harm her in any shape or form, and thus Harry concluded that Viktor was misinformed. However, Viktor crossed the line. Though there was little to anger Harry anymore (Malfoy's and Pansy's insults were mere child's play), what Viktor said boiled him to the core. How dare he assume that he cared little for the woman he loved! Harry knew he would have done anything for Hermione; even die for her if necessary.

"Fine! I accept!" Harry shouted. He glared furiously at Viktor, "You will be the one I will humiliate Krum." Their eyes met, and their anger was barely contained as they simmered on the surface.

Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment, "Very well. I will proceed with the necessary preparations."

* * *

Hermione worked diligently on the homework that Professor Vector had assigned at the beginning of class. It wasn't unusual for her to present it to the class before the lesson started as the next hour or so would be on the subject anyway, it simply made the students more attentive if they knew what needed to be done on the assignment. And as per usual, Hermione had already begun working on her final draft midway through the lesson when Professor Vector had decided to have the rest of the hour be on independent study.

With a final strike on her parchment, Hermione finished her work and smiled proudly now that she had finished her homework early. That gave her more time to work on the rest of her other assignments and also prepare for the final exams of term. Although, she had decided to rearrange her schedule to make room for some private time with Harry. She was still amazed by how much she changed in a single day just because of a change of her relationship status. Hermione was embarrassed to be called upon by Professor Vector for not paying attention the first few minutes in class, still dazed by the tender kiss Harry gave her when he walked her to class. She hated to admit it, but Lavender's and Parvati's late-night talks that a boy can change you were spot on.

Hermione gathered her belongings and checked the time. To her displeasure, she had stayed back in the classroom for almost ten minutes! It wasn't unusual for her to do so as Professor Vector allowed her since the Arithmancy professor stayed in her classroom for lunch, but it annoyed her that she lost track of the time and thus limiting her chances to see Harry. However, as she walked out of the classroom, she was surprised to find that a certain blonde-haired Slytherin was casually leaning against the wall by the doorway with a bored expression.

"Finally Granger, I was getting a little tired standing here." Daphne drawled, emphasizing her mood with a long-winded sigh.

Hermione was slightly taken aback that Daphne had waited for her, but did not allow it to show. Although Daphne often ran with Pansy's sort, she was different. Different as in that she diligently worked on her studies to the point that she was one of the top five students in their year. It was also the fact that unlike Pansy and her group terrorized all those around her, Daphne, and her friend Tracey, stood back and did nothing. This wasn't really a bad or good thing. They still allowed Pansy to go about with her bullying, but it did show that they weren't as mean-spirited as her. Besides, Hermione had developed a bit of an academic rival with Daphne and on occasions, Hermione envied how naturally poised and gorgeous Daphne could be.

Facing Daphne with a neutral expression, she asked curiously, "Why did you wait for me? Do you need some help on Arithmancy? Or Runes?"

Daphne made a noise that sounded similar to a snort, but elegant women like Daphne _do not_ snort, "No. I had a run-in with your boyfriend before class started, hence why I was a little late." Hermione looked at her suspiciously and wondered what Daphne was attempting to do, "Please Granger, I was not trying to seduce your man. I could do much better than Potter. I simply extended an invitation to an intellectual discussion group. He accepted on the condition that I extend the same welcome to you."

Hermione was now intrigued. She never heard of group like Daphne described in Hogwarts. Although she was very aware that there were more clubs in Hogwarts than simple Quidditch Fan Clubs or Exploding Snap Teams, she never expected a group of individuals discussing intellectually stimulating topics. Still, Hermione was still quite suspicious, "What's the catch? Who's in the group? What are some topics you talk about?"

"Slow down Granger." Daphne said evenly with a roll of her eyes, "We talk a large variety of subjects, but recently we came to discuss the House system in Hogwarts and how it fosters prejudice, and we also pick and question some of the laws that are established in Wizarding society. These are a few examples, but it would take a long list to describe what of all the things we talked about."

Hermione was excited. She could speak her mind on the subject of house elves! "That's very fascinating Daphne. I would love to join."

The Slytherin Ice Princess simply nodded, "However, it is fair to warn you that a majority of us are Slytherins with the odd couple from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. We try to invite some Gryffindors, but unfortunately they often flat out refuse. Most of us are purebloods with a couple of half-bloods thrown into the mix."

"Well, that doesn't really bother me. I find this entire House rivalry to be a bit too much now and then." Hermione commented with a frown, "Though, I can understand your concern. Are some of these purebloods as bigoted as Malfoy?"

Daphne shook her head, "No, most of us are very open-minded and do not believe in the Pureblood supremacist movement. However, there are a few there that are ignorant about Muggles and Muggle-borns and can be somewhat condescending. I just hope that you're able to control your temper if someone unintentionally insults you."

Hermione continued to frown at what Daphne was insinuating. She wondered if she was really quick to anger, but then again, Daphne probably saw her whenever she was arguing with Ron in public or whenever Malfoy insulted her. Hermione could not fault Daphne for believing what she did.

She briefly considered Daphne's invitation and weighed the pros and cons, however, she felt the need to at least attend once to feel what it was like. Based on that thought, Hermione smiled lightly and confirmed, "I'm still willing to join. You have made me very curious."

"If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Well then, are you heading to the Great Hall for lunch?"

"Yes, I'm meeting Tracey there."

Hermione beamed, "Well then, do you mind if we walk there together. I'm very eager to learn what goes about in your group."

Fortunately for Hermione, her smile was contagious. After seeing her so excited, Daphne revealed a soft smile as she nodded affirmatively at her request, "Very well Granger, what do you want to know."

With that, the two unlikely pair began their trek to the Great Hall.

* * *

In the Great Hall, a large platform was conjured in the middle of the grand place. The four House tables and two guest tables were moved closer to the walls in order to be kept at a safe distance from the stage where the duel was to be held. Strong shields were enforced by Professor Dumbledore around the dueling platform to ensure that no misdirected spells would hit the audience that sat at their respective tables eager to watch the battle.

Harry stood at one end of the raised stage clasping his wand tightly as he stared down at his opponent on the opposite end. His anger finally waned and he finally understood the consequence of his actions. Once again, the rage had controlled him to make a bad decision. Although Harry was confident in his abilities, it had been years since he physically battled. Though he regained the body that held youthful vigor, were his instincts that were honed through years of fighting Dark Wizards still intact?

He wondered briefly as to why he was so easily angered. Harry hated the implication that Viktor had said in his words. He believed him to put Hermione less than himself? That was laughable. For years, Harry had lived with the knowledge that Hermione's death was caused by him. Though many had said he was not to be blamed, he still believed it was himself that caused her tragic accident. Her death reinforced many more regrets that he had about her that he made throughout the years. One example was that he placed her below Ron when it came to important matters. If he had a second chance, Harry would have done everything to rectify that. Now, he did have that second chance and he was planning on creating a better world so that his friends wouldn't suffer and, more importantly, Hermione would continue being happy without being scarred by a nonsensical war.

Harry stood in stance and waited for the signal to start. All senses were focused on Viktor as he heard the calls for bowing. Harry courteously bowed as tradition dictated, and eyed the Bulgarian several feet from him. In a single moment, Viktor raised his arm and flicked his wrist as he silently called forth an unknown spell. It was to be expected; Harry recalled that silent casting was often taught in Sixth and Seventh year curriculum.

The red jet of energy swiftly making towards him indicated a powerful spell that would no doubt hurt him or knock him out. However, Harry stood his ground, still focused on Viktor. Completely by instinct, Harry shot his arm forward as if he was drawing a blade. The bolt of energy seemingly collided with his wrist, but instead of the spell working as it was intended, it was casually knocked back towards Harry's assailant in a loud metallic noise as if the spell had made contact with a steel shield.

Having interrupted Viktor's momentum as he took the time to dodge the rebounded spell, Harry had already began weaving his wand about in perfect motions for each spell without pausing or stopping in between. Several bolts of energy were making their way towards Viktor as Harry continued moving forward with his barrage of spells. Viktor dodged many of the spells as well as casting a wide shield charm to take the incoming fire.

Many professors at the teaching staff table were in awe at Harry's meticulous wand waving. His wand moved about almost in tune with his body as he did not let up from the constant stream of spellwork even as he defended himself from Viktor's retaliation. The pair was now closer together, separated by only five feet. The two had given up avoiding, but instead choosing to defend themselves with various shield charms. As they exchanged spells, the staff and students alike were in awe at the magnificence of how choreographed their deadly dance were. Viktor was waving his wand about with short and precise cuts with such violent brutality that many likened him to be a proud, powerful medieval warrior. Harry, on the other hand, was on the opposite side of the spectrum. His wand moved about in the air with such grace and fluidity that it felt like they were watching a musical maestro conducting a melodic symphony.

Harry, throughout the entire time, looked at Viktor straight in the eyes. He constantly sifted through the Durmstrang champion's mind to know which spell he would call out which led Harry to accurately counter the spells in Viktor's arsenal (as well as finding other critical information). He was definitely giving Viktor trouble as he noticed how frustrated he got as time passed with no winner in sight. Harry would counter a spell with a silent _Protego_ which, with Harry's war-honed abilities, managed to repel back towards Viktor who wasted time attacking by casting the shield charm.

Undeterred, Viktor unexpectedly changed tactics as he soon realized that fighting a direct battle with Harry was currently futile. However, to Harry, he was amused. Never had he had so much fun before in a duel. He was toying with Viktor as he limited himself to spells that he may have known in this year to avoid suspicion. Of course, silent casting was definitely upper-level knowledge; but he could always attribute that to the adrenaline of the moment. However, Harry realized how his cockiness was affecting him as Viktor shot _Reducto_ at his feet suddenly when he got into the rhythm of his dueling pattern. Wood and dust was expelled into the air and he heard Viktor verbally shouting, "Expulso!" Dust and debris was banished towards him leading Harry to instinctively flinch and become vulnerable.

Hidden among the cloud of dust, Harry quickly worked it to his advantage with a swift formulated plan. He dropped down low when he heard Viktor's strained voice shouting out bludgeoning hexes and stunning charms. Harry placed a strong shield charm in front of him to defend from attacks, but knew that after a few hits, it would go down. Harry then settled to working on his scheme that would guarantee his victory if his analysis about Viktor's style were correct.

The dust soon settled, and Viktor stopped his barrage when Harry did not return any more spells. He kept his wand up, in case it was a trick and that Harry was simply lying in wait. His thoughts were made true when Harry was still standing there panting like he was, sweat dripping from his pores. The young Hogwarts champion was already moving his wand about ready to strike back at Viktor. However, with a speed and skill that was associated with Viktor's performance in Quidditch, the Bulgarian cried out, "Expelliarmus!" A jet of red light shot forth from the tip of his wand and struck Harry at his own. The wooden object flew from Harry's hand and landed on where Harry had stood when the duel had just begun.

"I von." Viktor stated as he tentatively stepped closer towards Harry. The entire Great Hall was silent as they saw the Viktor Krum triumphed over Harry Potter.

Instead of the disappointed look he expected on Harry's countenance, a small smirk was on his face as he slowly lowered his arms. "No." Harry softly stated, "I did."

Viktor widened in his eyes. Suddenly a wand appeared from Harry's robe sleeve and in poetic justice, fired the same exact spell that Viktor had done moments prior before he could even react. The red bolt hit his own wand, but instead of flying backwards, it flew towards Harry who caught the object with his free hand without ever stopping his focus on Viktor.

"How!" Viktor demanded as he glared at Harry.

With a verbal summoning charm, Harry grabbed the wand that Viktor had disarmed Harry of in between his finger tips. He levitated it in front of Viktor before saying, "Finite!" The changes were immediate as the wand suddenly turned into a broken piece of wood that came from the damaged platform.

Harry walked over to Viktor and offered his wand back to him, "You shouldn't listen to Malfoy. He hates me. Also, I would never cheat on Hermione, and Fleur kissed me on the cheeks after I helped her with figuring out the Second Task."

Viktor's eyes widened in surprise and he wondered how Harry knew that. Instead of commenting, he allowed Harry to continue, "I would like to thank you for befriending Hermione. It's glad to see someone else appreciates her almost as much as I do. But I want you to know that I love Hermione very much. So, for the sake of your friendship with Hermione, can we forget all this happened?"

Viktor looked down ashamed, "I allowed petty jealousy to overcome me and made excuses to attack you. How can you even think of forgiving me?"

"You were thinking of Hermione's honor. That says a lot. You're not a bad guy Viktor. So come on, let's be friends." Harry smiled.

Viktor smiled back and took his wand back, "It seems I was vrong about you Harry Potter."

It was then the two noticed the spectacular cheers and yells that were happening all around them. The students were up in arms shouting and talking amongst themselves about how amazing the duel was. Many were surprised that Harry Potter, a Fourth Year student, had defeated and outsmarted Viktor Krum, a wizard who supposed had three more years of experience. The two grinned at each other as they were quite well-aware of the publicity that affected them.

Unfortunately, the two's moment was interrupted when Harry heard the fiery cry of Hermione, "Harry James Potter, what in blazes have you done this time?"

Harry's face faltered.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Whew, that was long one eh? Anyway, I would really like to know your thoughts on this chapter. Though I do wish to impress upon you that I am obsessed with reviews, I humbly ask all of you to take the time to give me your thoughts on this one. For example, should I have Neville ask Ginny or Susan or some other girl? Who should Ron go with to the Yule Ball? And another thing, how well did I handle the fight scene with Viktor and Harry? One last thing, I thank all of you who took the time to read this, and also for those that also reviewed, alerted, or favorited. I know I may not individually respond to your questions or messages, but I tend to avoid it since I have a habit of revealing key story points when I begin rambling. I'm sort of Hagrid like that ha ha.


	7. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter

**Author's Note:** Honestly, I'm worried about this chapter. I think it was well-written with some need of revising, but the entire idea behind it all can be a little...woah. I don't want to spoil anything. Nothing much more to say other than that I hope I made everyone in-character as possible.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter VI**

"**Imperio."**

Unfortunately for Harry, Hermione did not speak to him for the rest of the day. She even refused to hold hands or kiss right before classes. To say that Harry was dismayed was an understatement. He took to lounging in the common room as he waited for dinner to arrive and hoped that by the time Hermione's last class ended that she would forgive him. It wasn't his fault that Viktor had a crummy (pun not intended) source of information. Malfoy was a git who would do anything to embarrass Harry after all.

"Look at this dear brother; have you ever seen such a miserable sight?" Fred said as he observed Harry's sloppy posture on the couch.

George eyed Harry's form in mock attention and commented, "Hm, yes, I do believe poor Harry is feeling awful with Hermione's silent treatment."

"After only one day? Hm, Hermione has Harry whipped."

"Of course! She _has_ been training him since his first year."

"Prats." Harry muttered as he glared at the twins. More than a century old and he still messed up with the girl of his dreams. Then again, he hadn't dated anyone in over seven decades so Harry reckoned he had been pretty rusty. Sure he had the ability to dazzle women with a few touches, smiles, or looks and even manipulate young children into going to bed, but the enigma that was Hermione Granger was a mystery that he had only partially able to crack in the years he had known her. So at the moment, he was content to mope until Hermione came back willing to take whatever apologies he could muster. He really did not want Hermione angry with him for long.

The twins chuckled at Harry's plight and took a seat next to him. As per usual, it was Fred that took the initiative to continue the conversation, "I understand Harry. Angelina has done this to me on occasions as well."

"Practically sobbing he was. So you're taking this much better Harry." George quipped with a grin.

"It was one tear and that was because she smacked me the one place that mattered!" Fred cried out indignantly.

Harry rolled his eyes and actually allowed himself to chuckle. The twins were an amazing source of comfort for some odd reason; their quirky jokes would make any mood lift in a matter of seconds, "Oh, I'll be fine. Not the first time Hermione has been angry with me. Though, it's much rougher than when I was her friend. I miss the kissing."

Fred nodded but pulled off a broad smirk, "Yeah, but the makeup snog is well worth it!"

The three Gryffindors laughed loudly at the well-meaning statement. None of them could deny that statement. However, the laughter died much too soon when a familiar mop of bushy brown hair walked through the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry's eyes instantly focused on Hermione's figure at the door. Her gaze immediately rested on Harry and soon began walking towards her boyfriend of just one day. As Harry was distracted, the twins smiled at each other and hastily made their retreat to a safe but close location to watch the ensuing event unfold.

She stood in front of Harry, her face vacant of any emotions. Harry gave her a weak smile that did little to move Hermione emotionally. Instead, she responded by slowly taking out _Hogwarts, a History_ from her bag and promptly smacked the tome at the top of Harry's skull.

"Ouch!" Harry cried out as he instinctively rubbed the sore spot on his head. It didn't really hurt much; it was mostly out of surprise that he even yelped.

"Harry James Potter, do you have any idea how I felt when I found you and Viktor throwing spells at each other." Hermione began lecturing, "Viktor attends Durmstrang, a school that specializes in teaching the Dark Arts, and he is also a top-level duelist there that knows a wide array of curses! What if you have been hurt? It's bad enough that you're in a dangerous tournament where you could potentially be killed, but you just _had_ to make it worse by willingly throwing yourself into more dangerous situations? I swear, I don't know why I agreed to be your friend, let alone, girlfriend if you are constantly worrying me like this!"

Harry looked down in shame and murmured, "Sorry."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione sighed as her shoulders slumped, "I simply want you to be more careful."

By the time Harry looked back up, Hermione was already putting the heavy book away. She grabbed Harry by the collar and pulled him closer before giving him one of the most passionate kisses that a fifteen year old girl with little experience with the opposite sex could muster. It was enough for Harry to turn a dark shade of red and to enthusiastically respond. However, just as quick as it came, Hermione pulled away leaving Harry to moan his displeasure.

"You're a vixen." Harry commented as he saw amusement lighting up Hermione's warm chocolate orbs.

Hermione smile widened and said, "And you're forgiven." However, she eyed him sternly as she said, "But next time, instead of accepting a dueling invitation, find out why you were being challenged and clear up any misunderstandings."

Harry shook his head in agreement furiously and the pair sat back down on the comfortable couch. There were cheers throughout the common room now as the twins had rallied the group of students to watch the enticing and juicy moment between Harry and Hermione. They looked at each other in embarrassment before the Hermione shot up and stalked her way towards the twins, "George! Fred!"

The twins feigned hurt looks, "Why Hermione! We were only displaying how loyal the House are to Gryffindor's Golden Couple!"

"George is correct! With Harry's magical prowess!" George suddenly jumped a few inches forward as he attempted to mimic Harry's flawless wand movements only to fail humorously in his attempt.

"And your amazing knowledge of all that is to know!" Fred stood next to George and shot up his hand reminiscent to Hermione's eagerness to answer a question a professor asked, "You two would be able to take over the world by next year!"

"Oh dear brother, it can't be next year or the year after that. Hermione has to complete her O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s first!"

"Too right George! Not even death would stop Hermione from getting all O's on both those exams!"

Unfortunately, Hermione's patience has reached her limit as she shook her head disapprovingly at the twins' antics. She wondered if she or Harry would ever get some peace with the twins constantly poking into their relationship. "Honestly you two, do I have to write to your mother?"

The twins cowered immediately as they waved their hands in surrender. The crowd soon dispersed as they dared not wish to get on Hermione's bad side. Besides, they could just simply eavesdrop. Harry, who had been watching in amusement, smiled as Hermione took a comfortable position beside him while George took the chair a few feet from the couch. Fred, however, was stalking off out the common room.

Curious, Harry asked, "Where's Fred going George?"

"Oh, he's meeting with Angelina on the Quidditch Pitch to practice. Just because we can't play for a year doesn't mean we can slack off." George explained.

Hermione settled on the couch to rest her head on Harry's shoulders. She yawned lightly and turned to George, "Hm, but why aren't you going?"

"Well, that's simple. It's usually Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Fred, and I that go out to practice. But this time, it's just Angelina and Fred." George winked.

Hermione blushed crimson, "Oh." Taking a moment to compose herself, Hermione asked Harry, "Speaking of quidditch and redheads. Where's Ron?"

"He's taking a quick kip upstairs. Moody –" _Or rather Barty._ Harry thought bitterly, "– gave him detention tonight. He'll probably wake up before dinner though."

The three Gryffindors then grew silent. Harry leaned back on the couch, resting as he was mesmerized by the dancing flames in front of him. He could hear the rapid scratching of quill against parchment and the rhythmic breathing of Hermione's breathing next to him. He could not have asked for a more comfortable moment. He tried to make sure his thoughts did not wander to displeasing memories such as the tournament, Voldemort, and, after seeing his old Headmaster again, Dumbledore's manipulations that led his younger self into the predicaments he faced but to no avail.

His feelings were conflicted at seeing Dumbledore again. It was easy to forgive the old man for his manipulations years after he was dead. Yes, Harry knew all about the machinations of Dumbledore's questionable actions. He hated that he was controlled in his school years to become a martyr for the good of the people. His happiness was sacrificed time after time for the greater good. From Harry's birth and long after Dumbledore's death, Dumbledore had a hand in how his life became. Even when he became as old as Dumbledore, the teachings that was passed down to him from the old coot was ingrained upon him. Can he forgive the old man? Yes. He understood that if given one life over tens of thousands, that one life would be sacrificed for the lives of many. It would be hypocritical to think that he wouldn't have done the same thing. Years of being an Auror allowed him to see how ruthless one had to be to ensure the safety of others. But would he allow Dumbledore to do it again? Absolutely not.

There was no doubt that Dumbledore would attempt to steer him into becoming a martyr, but Harry did not want to die again. The exact nature of how to get rid of the horcrux inside him was ambiguous at best, so who's to say that he would get off unscathed once again after taking another hit from the Killing Curse? Also, there was a matter of his freedom. He was, in all essence, a prisoner in Privet Drive. He needed freedom in order to carry out his plans to ensure that Tom Riddle didn't rise up again. He was still considered a child, he had almost no access to funds that would aid him on his crusade, and he was constantly watched 'for his own safety'. There _had_ to be a way to somehow become emancipated, access the Potter vaults, and escape the watchful eye of the Order. Though more intelligent and cunning than he was at the time of his youth, Dumbledore was still a sly old man whose wit rivaled even the most intelligent of wizards and witches combined. He was not an idiot, and only played the part of a senile fool.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Hermione suddenly asked.

Harry stopped thinking and looked at the beautiful girl resting her head on his shoulder as her eyes drooped sleepily. This girl was the object of all his desires, hopes, and dreams. The girl would willingly jump into the depths of Hell if needed. The war allowed him to handle the deaths of countless people, some being people he knew personally. Being an Auror was also dangerous work, he had lost a good number of wizards and witches by sending them off on missions that were high risk throughout his career. Some he knew like Ernie Macmillan and Terry Boot; both were killed in action not long after he became Head Auror, leading him to question his worthiness to the position.

But Hermione's death ripped his soul. How could he describe what he felt? There were simply no words to explain the magnitude and depth of his loss. And no one, not even her supposed husband or his so-called best mate, ever understood the devastation of his entire being following her funeral. Each day knowing that she was gone was excruciating. Ironically, it was also the event that led him to finally come to terms with a man he respected but also loathed: Severus Snape.

* * *

"Minerva." A hollow voice called out from the fireplace.

Minerva McGonagall looked up from her sheets of paper as she placed a face to the voice; her expression turned grim instantly. Hurt and sympathy were reflected in her eyes, and the stern Scottish woman spoke loudly with a rare softness that many would claim disbelieving, "What is it Harry?"

It would take several moments before the voice of a seemingly older Harry answered back, "May I enter your office?"

"Of course Harry. You know my office is always open to you."

The flames of the fireplace rose high in a violent flurry before a shabby looking man walked through. He didn't bother cleaning the ashes away from his clothing as he simply walked towards the Headmistress's desk. Minerva nearly gasped at the appearance of one of her favorite former students. This was not the man who had conquered over his enemy, Voldemort, or the young boy who once held a look of awe and childlike curiosity when he first entered Hogwarts. The man that entered was a broken husk of his former glory, chipped away year after year as his tumultuous life went by. The troubles of living had finally reached him, and McGonagall's heart went out to him.

Harry still wore the suit that he had worn to Hermione's funeral days before. It was crumpled in several areas and was ripped in some. His hair was unwashed and days of nothing bathing gave it a greasy looking appearance. His glasses were bent with a small crack on one of the lens. He had a small beard growing, more evidence that he hadn't bothered to groom. His face was pale and gaunt with dark rings around his sockets; he had not eaten or slept yet. However, what was the most chilling of all changes was the dead gaze that now marred his once youthful visage. It was if the flames that once drove him had now diminished with no hope of ever sparking again.

"Harry…" McGonagall started.

Harry shook his head and said curtly, "Minerva. Don't. I need to – I need to speak to Professor Snape."

McGonagall was shocked at hearing his words. She had expected that Harry would not speak to her. Though she had wanted him to, she knew from the moment Harry had contacted her, he had wished to speak to the portrait of one of Hogwarts' grandest headmasters. However, she had assumed that it would be Albus that he would want to. But for Harry Potter to speak to Severus Snape? Impossible! However, McGonagall knew better than to comment. She simply nodded, and with a flick of her wand, she put away the documents that she was previously looking over.

"Harry, feel free to talk to me if you wish. You know I'm always available."

Harry nodded, and McGonagall exited her office to give her former student the conversation he wanted.

The door closed with a resounding thud. Since it had been very late when Harry arrived, many of the portraits were casually sleeping or at least pretended to. Even the glorified painting of Dumbledore sat atop the chair he had been painted was lightly snoring, blissfully unaware of the presence of his protégé. Harry was ignored by all the paintings. Except for one.

"Potter. You're even more like your father now than ever." Snape exclaimed boldly; his face in the ever perpetual sneer that once filled Harry's heart with hatred and anger.

However, Harry could care less than what a dead man had to say. What was the use of being compared to his long dead father? His father died before he could ever get to know him. What would it have been like to be raised by the man? Perhaps he would have turned out to be even more brash and arrogant than he was when he was younger. After all, Snape was right on some accounts of his personality when he was alive as distasteful as his way of showing it were.

Harry chuckled mirthlessly as he stared into the cool and calculating eyes of who was once his most hated teacher, "So, is this what you felt like? The woman of your dreams becoming married to another man and then being the one to cause her death?"

"But in a way, you are both better and even worse off than I ever were." Snape confessed, his words no longer contained the unbridled contempt that he once held for Harry. "You have a daughter with her. A piece of you and her that reminds of you of the time you were once physically intimate."

He gasped, "How did you know?"

Snape merely sneered and shook his head, "Irrelevant Potter. But, unlike me, you know the woman you loved reciprocated. While I was resigned to the fact that your mother would never fall in love with me, you were tortured with the knowledge that Granger did."

"Even so, how were you able to live yourself? I dare not sleep as I know I cannot bear the nightmares that are to come."

"Because she had you." Snape stated softly in an almost silent whisper.

Harry snapped his neck at Snape, his eyes widened at the new knowledge that passed through the echo of one of the bravest men he had ever met. He persistently observed the portrait as he attempted to find any traces of a lie being spoken. Harry could not fathom it.

"I do not hate you Harry." Once again, Snape surprised Harry by calling him by his first name, "As you know, I am a spy. A spy who did everything that was needed in order to atone for my sins. Each action I took was a calculated; if it were not my conviction, I may not have been as useful as I was to the war."

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Harry asked pleadingly.

But Snape ignored him and continued on with no further explanation, "As much as I hated James, I respected him. He made your mother happy, and that was all I ever wanted for Lily." Snape sighed and visibly shook his head, "And I loved you. You are the son of Lily. Though you have obtained James's appearance and a few of his traits; you had Lily's heart that I've always seen in her eyes."

"Then why did you only beg Voldemort to spare only my mother's life? Not mine or my father's! That callous action of yours speaks volumes!" Harry accused. His eyes holding contempt and disgust as he opened up old questions that he wanted, no, _needed_ to be answered.

"Enough!" Snape bellowed, "I never claimed to be a saint, but do not presume you know the things I've done. Yes, I admit I would not have cared if your father died, but I did care very much for your life and your mother's." Harry remained silent, "But, we are getting off track. You were a piece of Lily left in this world and I cherished you despite my public contempt for you."

It was then that it dawned upon Harry. Hermione's daughter, Rose, would just have been as devastated as he was regarding her mother's loss. She was the one who cared for Rose unlike Ron. Hermione always made sure to encourage her when it was needed and to be stern when it was needed. Rose was a product of his and Hermione's love for one another, but it was Hermione's willingness to unconditionally care for her that made all the difference in their roles. Now that Hermione was gone, who was left to take up the mantle? He was.

"I think I understand now." Harry concluded. He looked up at Snape's painted black eyes and what Snape saw reminded him of the roaring fire that was ever present in Lily's eyes. The spark had returned, but with a newfound purpose.

Harry knew that Hermione's death gave him a wound that would never heal. He knew there would be times ahead where he would go mad or despondent at the mere thought of Hermione's absence in his life. But now, he had a daughter he had to take care of. He would become Rose's rock. He would make sure that she is happy and lives the life she was supposed to lead even as he dangled on the cliff's edge to despair and darkness. He held hope again.

"Thank you professor."

Snape smiled, "Do not be afraid to visit. If you ever wish to speak again, you are always welcome to come by."

And Harry would for many years to come.

* * *

"Nothing really. Just enjoying the moment." Harry lied, his lips morphing into a smile as the words flowed from his mouth. However, the momentary weakness allowed the melancholy tone be imbued into his statement. Whether or not Hermione noticed or bothered to care didn't explicitly show on her face, instead she simply opted to make herself more comfortable against Harry.

As Hermione edged closer, Harry smelled the intoxicating aroma that came off Hermione. The scent of vanilla emanated from her hair, bringing forth memories that assaulted his senses. He was once again back in the tent during the hunt for the Horcrux, the soft music from the radio filling the pensive silence that surrounded them after Ron's desertion. He took her hand and led her into a silent dance, and as Hermione rested her head on his shoulders as they sway to the music, Harry wished everything in the world to never end that moment.

But the laughter of George and Lee ended that bittersweet memory. Broken from his recollection once again, Harry mentally wondered why he was taking so many strolls down memory lane. He heard shallow breathing next to him and noticed Hermione lying against his shoulder snoozing lightly. Harry brushed a strand of her hair from her face and smiled.

Now that the hormones were no longer affecting him as strongly as it did during the adrenaline-rushing few days, Harry was now fully aware how much his growing body was affecting his mental faculties. Honestly, it annoyed him a little that he had to go through puberty all over again, but fortunately, he was at least intelligent enough to understand his emotions more thoroughly and thus allowing him to actually think before reacting rashly. His earlier acceptance of a duel being the exception.

Then again, hadn't he rushed into Hermione into a relationship with him? Though he wouldn't doubt that Hermione was starting to grow feelings for him during this year with their constant closeness, had she been ready to take the leap of faith to move their relationship beyond friendship? Harry couldn't answer that, and while he did not regret choosing to be with Hermione this time, surely he could have done it slowly to make her more comfortable. Perhaps he could have asked her to the Yule Ball in the beginning and move on from there. No use lamenting over it now.

The painting leading to the Gryffindor common room swung open, and in came the lions' Head of House in the tartan robes, Professor McGonagall. She walked, Harry noticed, with a sense of purpose reminiscent to Hermione's own stride. The professor looked briefly around the room as everything went silent. Some of the younger students looked at their Head of House with both respect and fear, similar to a child who had just been caught by their mother reaching for the cookie jar.

Soon, Harry and McGonagall made eye contact, and the smile that once lit up Harry's face soon morphed into an inquisitive smile. She moved to him in her staunch gait, frowning slightly at the intimate position Hermione and Harry were in. She chose not to comment as she simply got to the point, "Potter." McGonagall noticed Hermione stirring as her tone resonated to the sleeping beauty that lay next to him, "Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you in his office regarding your…" She frowned, "…display of skill. Come along now. Do not worry – you will not miss dinner."

"What's going on Harry?" Hermione yawned sleepily.

Harry stood up carefully, making sure that the progression from their comfortable position was a smooth once, "The Headmaster would like to talk to me."

Hermione frowned, but to Harry, it came off more as a pout that made her looked more adorable than she already had been. Along with her drooping eyes and slightly tussled hair, it made Harry's mind wander briefly into thoughts fueled by basic teenage urges. She didn't say anything, probably too tired to rant off to Harry on how reckless he was and simply said, "Just make sure that you apologize for needlessly putting yourself into danger alright?"

"Alright love, I'll see you at dinner." Harry pecked her on the lips before leaving with McGonagall. As they left, the painting swung close in a soft thud. The loving pair of eyes that heralded nothing but love and affection for Hermione disappeared into the torrential abyss of bolting green orbs. And as Harry took each step behind McGonagall, his footsteps became lighter and lighter as he became a shadow following in the wake of his professor.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore stroked the phoenix sitting on its perch gently as Fawkes thrilled a beautiful melody as compensation. Dumbledore chuckled at his old friend's antics, the magical bird eyeing him comically at his action. He looked at the gorgeous creature in front of him tenderly as he softly ran his hand down the phoenix's curvature. Fawkes shrilled contently before he violently burst into flames and turning to ashes. Dumbledore was nonplussed by this event as a small cry rose from the remains and out poked a reborn Fawkes. He looked down at his familiar and patted the newborn fondly.

Even after all these years and after all the actions he had taken, Fawkes was still by him and supported his every action. It is said that phoenixes were only with those that they consider pure of heart or at least, with those pure with their intentions. The New Zealand Quidditch Team had Sparky, a phoenix, because of their oath to never fall prey to the temptations of success and to always stand true to their beliefs. Judging how Sparky had yet to leave, the Moutohora Macaws were one of the most celebrated and well-loved international team. Though, Dumbledore preferred the Chudley Cannons, there was always something inspirational about them that he always admired.

Still, he always wondered in the times that he lay awake at night unable to sleep if had chosen the right path. He had made so many questionable decisions that he, the proposed Leader of the Light, had made regarding the future of the world. Many of those choices had to do with the young Harry Potter. The boy looked up to him like a grandfather he never had and his savior from the life of torment he had with the Dursleys. There was always a gleam in his eyes whenever the lad spoke to him. It tore at him, ate at his conscience each day whenever Harry greeted him with a great smile.

They say ignorance was bliss.

If Harry had any knowledge of the things he had done to him, it would destroy him. He was, after all, the one person that the boy trusted explicitly more than any other in the world save for Miss Granger. Dumbledore had seen what young Ronald's shunning had done to Harry. It devastated him. Of course it would, betrayal was excruciating. It was far better to know that an enemy would attack from the front than to find a friend who would stab you in the back. Betrayal was horrid, Dumbledore knew that.

Regardless, Dumbledore knew he was raising a lamb to slaughter. He had purposely placed the boy in a home that McGonagall had specifically stated that Harry would not be happy in. It was only by his intervention that he placed compulsion charms in place with the wards there that Vernon and Petunia would not harm physically harm the child. Yes, he needed Harry broken so that he can become malleable and susceptible to his influence. It had worked, but at what cost? He felt guilt as he remembered fondly of the days when Harry was an infant and his parents were still alive. The young child grabbed at his beard quite fiercely, and even Dumbledore was amazed how powerful a baby's grip can be!

But that was a time that had long since past. Harry was well on his way to adulthood now, and as much as Dumbledore wanted to ensure that he enjoyed whatever little childhood he had left, he found it impossible with the extenuating circumstances that kept appearing before the boy. It could not be helped that each year, someone wanted to kill him. He truly wanted the boy to live, but the prophecy demanded he die so that Voldemort would forever cease to exist. And as much as he detested the thought, the diary only proved that Tom had used horcruxes. How many, that was something he had yet to figure out. He assumed there were seven somewhere, but what were they? That was research for another time, after the tournament.

However, was Harry a horcrux? He had always suspected since the day he got the scar. And so, Dumbledore knew that Harry needed to die. He needed to become martyr so that thousands of others could live. He hated knowing that, but he saw no other alternative.

There was dark magic inside Harry, and it terrified him. His second year at Hogwarts proved that he was at least partially influenced by the horcrux, allowing him to speak in parseltongue. That was a trait that he associated with Voldemort and it led to a line of many disturbing questions. If Harry was able to have this ability, how else could the horcrux influence him? The threat of Harry setting down the path of darkness weighed heavily on his very soul.

He had failed Gellert; he was his best friend who he was slowly falling in love with.

He had failed Tom; a young boy who eagerly sought a way to remove himself from his broken life and become something better. If he had done something, anything, perhaps Tom would not have been the evil figure that was Voldemort. Perhaps if he encouraged the boy to pursue the path to light under his tutelage, Tom may have been done great things for the benefits of wizardkind.

He would not fail Harry. He knew that Harry had to die; he had hoped, no, begged that the fates would spare him in the final confrontation against Voldemort. There were so many similarities between Tom and Harry that it mortified him what to find when Harry first arrived at Hogwarts. Would he have been the same as Tom? Embittered with the world, feeling nothing but the cold hatred and his selfish desire to become immortalized? Fortunately, he did not. He had so much capacity for love. It was shown that all he ever wanted was a family, and it shocked him that an eleven year old held such a powerful and deep desire within him.

Harry was different, but as he grew, there were many startling questions that arose. His emotions were often extreme, moving from one end of the spectrum to the other. At first, Dumbledore simply passed it off as the chemical imbalance of growing up, but add in the factor of the Horcrux, the thought became much more disturbing. It was if he was always at war with himself, at least to a subconscious level. Though, in the end, Harry always chose the noble route. Last year, he had been told that Harry had the opportunity of killing Peter Pettigrew, but he did not.

But now, Dumbledore couldn't help but feel worried. Though it only had been a day, Harry somehow changed radically as if it was overnight. He appeared more confident, and he walked with his head held high and his shoulders square. There was also a matter of his interactions with antagonists, and Harry treated them in a manner unlike him. He cast it off as influence by his recent relationship with Miss Granger, but was it possible to change so much in so little a span of time? He was a little suspicious, but Dumbledore knew that teens changed all the time. He was not worried.

Until the duel.

Something nagged at him from the depths of his mind that something was off regarding Harry. When he had spoken to Harry earlier, he looked at him with mixed emotions he hadn't once seen before. While there were times that Harry was angry with him, there was always that glimmer of absolute trust directed towards him. However, he did not see that. He saw curiosity that soon settled into apathy. And then, there was that fantastic duel between Harry and Viktor that left him astounded.

Like the other professors beside him, Dumbledore was simply in awe at the raw talent Harry displayed in his battle. But unlike Viktor in the later stages of the match, Harry had never once uttered a single word but the incantation to his last spell. His silent casting was phenomenal, and his form hardly any weaknesses. There was such focus in his overall stance that radiated confidence that made him instinctively knew that Harry was going to win the duel. His spells were woven so quickly and seamlessly that only decades of practice could allow such mastery over it.

It concerned him. How was Harry capable of displaying such remarkable feats? He had barely escaped a dragon with a spell he worked weeks on, and yet now he was capable of performing the ability to cast silently and duel at a champion level as Filius had described? Minerva had even claimed that Harry performed a flawless transfiguration in her class today! It was curious. Was it purely instinctual that he picked up from the Horcrux? He had thought so at first, so he had reviewed the memory earlier to confirm or deny his suspicions.

What he found disturbed him more than what he had expected.

Harry had been toying with Viktor. Throughout the entire duel, there were many openings that Viktor had as time passed. Many of which could have been exploited by Harry since it was very noticeable, but each time, Harry purposely did a spell that would only entice the young Bulgarian into more combat. And as the duel progressed, Harry lost the focused and stern expression he sported; there was a wild grin that formed. As he continued to battle, Harry held a predatory gleam in his gaze that said he wanted to play with his prey before swooping down for the final kill.

There was something definitely wrong. Though this could very well have been baseless conjectures and simple paranoia, Dumbledore knew he had to take a page from Alastor's book and remain vigilant. He wanted, no, needed to know what was happening to Harry. Perhaps he was simply a prodigy. Or perhaps he was simply just lucky like many other times. But there was that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that told him to push on. Which led him to his original musings, Fawkes continued to stand by him through the thick of it all. That was the only assurance he had to know that he was still making the right decisions.

For the greater good.

* * *

The light from the window grew dimmer and dimmer as the sun reached the edge of the horizon. A sudden storm seemed to be brewing as dark clouds overhead began to form. A chilling wind howled from the north, bringing in its piercing cold. Dumbledore looked out onto the scenery as the weather worsened, a tingling sensation ran up his spine as he felt the hair at the back of his head rise. There were goosebumps on his aging skin, and he couldn't help but shudder. He felt something grim was approaching; they hadn't had a lightning storm in months.

As the sun made its final descent over the fields below, Dumbledore heard the polite knock at his office door. He smiled jovially and accepted his guest in, "Please come in."

Harry walked in, the final ray of light shining down on his face before disappearing. The room darkened almost immediately, and it was then that Dumbledore noticed that he had been too preoccupied with his thoughts earlier to have turned on the lights. He pulled out his wand from within his robes, silently casting for the lanterns in his office to radiate with light. From the corner of his eye, Dumbledore spotted Harry glancing curiously at his wand and said, "Good evening Harry. I assure you that this would not be long. I simply wish for us to chat. Lemon drop?"

Dumbledore motioned to Harry to take the seat in front of his desk, but the boy simply ignored it, and instead watched the storm outside grow. However, Harry did not ignore him, "No thank you. I'm sure I was called here to punish me for my reckless action this afternoon?" His voice was void of any concern or worry.

"No. You were acting in capacity of your status in a controlled environment. If you had fought without properly setting up the recommended platform and shields for the audience, then I may have had to take action." Dumbledore stated clearly. He observed Harry closely for a moment, but there was no change in attitude. He continued to remain fixated with the view outside.

"That's good then. When I saw Viktor later, he mentioned that he spun the story that it was all an act and was merely a publicity stunt to add hype to the tournament and show camaraderie between Durmstrang and Hogwarts." Harry said with a tinge of humor in his tone, "Did you and Headmaster Karkaroff go along with it?"

Dumbledore nodded his head, "Indeed. It would have been bad for Miss Granger if the students and others knew the misunderstanding that had happened. Although I couldn't help what Miss Skeeter had written weeks before, at least I was able to, in my current capacity, able to help in this way." He spoke honestly. It was not a lie. He knew that Rita Skeeter was somehow able to get news about what was happening in the school. Dumbledore wanted to insure that the rules of there being no reporters be enforced. It would not do at all for Miss Skeeter to write malicious stories. Unfortunately, once it was published, he had little power to stop it despite all the political clout he may have.

Harry remained silent as Dumbledore assumed that he was pondering over the whole debacle. However, it was time that he began to satisfy his curiosity, "However, I was very impressed with your abilities. You moved like an experienced Auror. Professor Flitwick had mentioned that you have the potential to be a professional duelist."

"It just came to me really." Harry started with a grin on his face, "And I enjoyed it. It was simply just Viktor and I, attempting to develop a strategy to ensure one of us will fall. Don't you find the whole concept to be thrilling professor?"

Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's excited tirade. However, he did not forget what he summoned Harry for. It unnerved him slightly as he speculated what he meant through that vague statement, but he needed more concrete evidence than simple guesswork, "Why yes, I have tried my hand at dueling before. Never made it professionally though as the calling to teach at Hogwarts was more gratifying than fame in the arena."

"I'm not sure about doing it as a career, but it's an interesting sport besides Quidditch. I'm sure my abilities will get me far, but becoming a champion like Professor Flitwick? Hardly." Harry waved his hand dismissively at the notion, but the grin still remained.

"I'm pleased to note that you're a lot more confident than when you first started this tournament. Has being with Miss Granger change you so significantly?" Dumbledore smiled, "It is similar to how James acted after your mother finally agreed to go on a single date with him."

The Headmaster was surprised when Harry simply shrugged and stated, "Perhaps. But something inside me changed overnight, it was as if I had all the power in the world and that I should do what I please. So, I asked Hermione to be my girlfriend."

His face was filled with shock as Harry uttered that sentence. What did he mean 'all the power in the world'? Was he ingrained with the full knowledge of the Dark Arts that Voldemort had? "Is that so Harry? I certainly hope you know your limits. It would not do well to overextend yourself."

"Professor, may I ask you a personal question?" Harry asked politely, his voice soft and worried. Dumbledore felt like he was speaking to a younger, innocent Harry before he had been caught up with Quirrel and then forced to face each hazardous year.

"Of course Harry." Dumbledore said amicably; he curious to know what sort of question he would ask.

Harry then turned to face Dumbledore. The storm outside finally worsened as the winds picked up speed and shot the droplets of rain in all directions. The boy stood guarded with the window behind him, the unfamiliar expression on his visage worried him slightly. Then in a quiet murmur that was just barely distinguishable, Harry breathlessly said, "If you were given a second chance to change your past. Would you take it? Would you do whatever it takes to ensure the future changes to make it ideal? To make it perfect? To ensure all those that you have lost will not leave before their time?"

Dumbledore recognized the pained look in his eyes that he finally recognized. Decades of being around children allowed him to understand the delicate body language of those around him. He knew that Harry carried some heavy burden, and seeing so much hurt and sacrifice appear on his entire being made him wonder why he ever questioned Harry's ability to sink into the darkness. He stood up from where he stood, his wand clasped in his hand, and made his way towards the boy he came to see as a surrogate grandson.

"There are many things that I regretted. But to change all that? In the end, I knew I would not. Simply because if it weren't for those important events, I would not become the man I am today." Dumbledore smiled compassionately at his young protégé, "Would you?"

Harry remained still where he stood. The suffering that he held was then relinquished to be replaced with nothing. Nothingness. Harry gazed at him with piercing green orbs that held no emotion. Dumbledore stopped his stride to the young lad, and he felt a memory resurface. It was like he was staring at a window to his memories. There, in the same exact stance as Harry was a young Gellert and Tom. He soon felt the instinct to turn his wand on Harry but hesitated.

"Yes. At all costs."

Lightning struck in the background, the roaring thunder soon erupted with such fiery from outside that it nearly startled Dumbledore. As if it were a signal, he raised his wand arm out of fear. There was something about Harry that he couldn't place, that he couldn't trust. However, before he could even think of a spell, he felt the bolt of red hitting him in the arm causing him to relinquish his hold on his wand. He flew a few feet backwards, slightly damaged due to his body's frailty.

When he looked up, he found Harry examining the wand with great interest. The boy turned to him and smiled as he silently performed the body-bind spell on him with his own wand. His body locked up at once, but his gaze continued to remain on Harry. Soon, Harry slowly made his way towards his fallen headmaster who watched helplessly from the powerful spell.

"The Elder Wand is such an amazing wand isn't it professor?" Harry asked rhetorically. Dumbledore could do nothing but watch as he asked himself how Harry had known that he had carried such a powerful item with him. Once again, Dumbledore had made the same mistake. He had driven Harry to this road he realized. To think that Harry was simply a wolf in sheep's clothing?

"Professor, I don't hate you. I simply did what needed to be done." Harry said without a hint of smile gracing his lips, indicating that he was not simply toying with him, "You would understand wouldn't you? You, after all, placed me with my relatives so that I would be eager to die for a cause."

"Oh, I know all about the prophecy. I know all about the Horcruxes. And I know what needs to be done to stop Tom." Harry continued as he soon paced, "You saw me as a tool to be used. I was a powerful tool for the side of Light. A pawn to this chess game you play with Voldemort."

He shrugged, "Again, let me reiterate. I don't hate you. If I had to choose either one life or thousands. I would choose that one life. However, that doesn't mean I would be willing. Nope."

Dumbledore remained paralyzed, but his thoughts were in disarray. How much did Harry actually know? And if so, then what did Harry plan? His motives were clear, and he inferred that he was going to take down Voldemort. But what then after? Was he going to rise up and replace the Dark Lord or was he truly on the side of Light? He had so many questions to ask, but he could not even talk thanks to the bind.

"Professor, I will no longer be a tool, because, sir, you will be mine. I currently hold two of the Deathly Hallows, and I know where to find the third." He looked down at Dumbledore and with a wave of his wand, relieved his Headmaster with the ability to talk once more.

"Harry!" Dumbledore rasped weakly, "Do not tread in Death's domain. You know not what you are doing." He wheezed, the impact from the earlier disarming charm did much more damage than he thought. Fortunately, these were simple injuries that he could easily sleep off.

As Harry remained quiet, Dumbledore continued to speak, "I have always genuinely regretted what I planned for you to do. But, it's for the greater good that you die so Voldemort shall fall."

"I know." Harry lowered his head as he murmured his words quietly, "But this needs to be done."

"Why?"

"Because professor, it's for the greater good."

Dumbledore watched helplessly as Harry pointed the Elder Wand towards him. The ironic echo was not lost on Dumbledore, and it was there that he had an epiphany. He was no longer the puppet master pulling the strings. It was the puppet, who was tired of repeating the countless performances before him, that rose up and took control of his own will and make him the puppet.

It was in his restless thoughts that he now realized the main error in all his workings. It was the reason why he made the same mistake over and over again: He would give others too much free will, and he would give the rest too little. With Gellert, he was too infatuated with the man to ever stop and realize how gruesome his actions truly were. With Tom, he had failed to give him any reason to stay the path of light. He chose to ignore everything up until the point that he was too late. And with Harry? He imprisoned him in a home where he would not feel love and placed him in a school where he was forced to endanger himself time and time again.

He looked straight into the eyes of Harry Potter and saw two beings hidden amongst the depths. There was a boy struggling to break free, and there was a man watching with anticipation as he held the boy down. He wondered briefly what he saw there, but nothing came to light as he soon felt warm, euphoric feelings flowing into his mind as it banished away all thoughts. It was pleasant, as if he was dying peacefully in his sleep. The last words he heard before then was Harry's smooth voice saying,

"Imperio."

* * *

**Author's Note:** J.K. Rowling did confirm that Harry is no safe. I once thought of all the Unforgivables and it seems like Harry was pretty proficient with the Imperius Curse. Food for thought. Anyway, I encourage everyone to tell me how they feel about this chapter. Was it well-written or did I jump the shark here?


	8. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** This chapter is much shorter than I intended it to be, but I had to leave it as it is. I could have added more content, but I didn't want to reveal too much or force something in.

* * *

**The Consequences of Revisiting**

**Chapter VII**

"**Just Leave It All to Me"**

"Everard! Wake up! Contact the ministry!" The voice of Phineas Nigellus Black shouted with fear evident in his speech.

The old man woke up startled, his eyes scanning the room to identify the origin of the yell. He looked about dazed, confused as to what needed to be done. However, before he could even comply with the demands of his colleague, he felt himself drop in a loud smash. The frame of his portrait broke into pieces, making him unable to access his other portrait in the Ministry of Magic. The former Headmasters and Headmistresses of Hogwarts were now in an uproar at the attack of their friend.

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore's roar resonated throughout the office; the panicked portraits soon calmed as they watched the current Headmaster of Hogwarts rise from where had earlier lay. His eyes furrowed into a glare as he turned to face Harry who smiled notoriously as he watched Dumbledore's command unfold. Harry knew that the portraits were no doubt confused. Fortunately, it wasn't long before Phineas, that uptight fool, vocalized his thoughts,

"Ha! Albus is too determined in his cause to fall prey from suck a weak curse!" The other portraits soon murmured their agreements, sharing their sentiment with Phineas. However, their chatter only made Harry's smile grow into a wry grin.

"Albus, would you please take a seat at your desk? We have much to talk about." Harry ordered pompously, the Elder Wand still trained on Dumbledore's body. The old Headmaster didn't acknowledge the order verbally; he took action as he calmly strode back to the chair of his desk eliciting the sharp gasps from the portraits.

Cries of 'How could this be?', 'Impossible!', 'Albus, no!' made the disbelief of the Headmasters portraits apparent. Their conversation soon died as they glared at the boy that had caused all this. Harry Potter was now the most loathed individual that was ever to grace the presence of the Headmasters office, and he knew that. But did he care? Not in the slightest. Portraits were simply portraits. They were tools for the Headmaster to use, and they were soon his to control.

"Portraits of Headmasters and Headmistresses, you are honor bound to faithfully serve the current Headmaster with whatever whim he has." Harry twirled the Elder Wand about in his fingertips, looking uncaring as he observed each and every single one of the portraits' faces, "So, Albus. Please tell these loyal portraits that they are to serve me, Harry Potter, just as faithfully as they would with any other Headmaster with any request I may have. And tell them that they can never repeat, reference, or even hint whatever transpired within this office from the time I entered to the time I leave. They are not to repeat, reference, or hint it to either of us what happened ever even in the event of our deaths."

The controlled Dumbledore did as requested and the portraits begrudgingly complied with the demands. They were unable to refuse and they now found themselves at the mercy of Harry Potter who, strangely enough, was now a far cry from the timid, emotional boy that had been in the office a few months before. Harry smirked, pleased that everything was going smoothly. Harry strode toward the portrait of Everard and lifted him with a flick of his wand back on his proper placement. The old man did his best to glare at the boy. He was ignored and Harry seamlessly repaired the picture frame.

Harry knew that the power of the Elder Wand was astounding; he could feel the power coursing through his veins once again like he had before years ago. Though it was regrettable that he had to resort to such subterfuge in order to gain such an effectual instrument, he knew it had to be done. He also had to demonstrate his might over the portraits to ensure that they both fear and respect his power. Yes, he could have simply gathered Dumbledore alone and cast the Unforgivable without any witnesses, but the portraits would raise questions as to why they had to work for him and would grow insolent as time progressed; they could have even McGonagall or someone else.

Not now, not anymore. He could see the fear of being destroyed in their eyes. They had lived far too long in the comfort and presence of being a portrait of a renowned Headmaster or Headmistress that they did not expect that they would once again be forced into a life and death decision. It was comply with Harry's orders or be dealt with by Harry. They were unable to escape now, as they were honor bound to never speak of the event that occurred and to serve him to the best of their abilities. Though they may not like it, Harry disregarded their feelings, he had a goal in mind and this was a necessary evil. At least they wouldn't tell a soul.

Harry observed the motionless form of his Dumbledore sitting idly on his desk. The spell has yet to end and he was still in the state where he would follow his orders completely. To be completely honest, he had expected for the old man to have struck up a powerful resistance to the Unforgivable. He was more than willing to make a trip into Dumbledore's mind to mentally drain of his energy to rebel. However, it surprised him that Dumbledore was moving about to his whim without any reservations. Was Dumbledore playing a game? Was he simply biding his time to break free from the Imperius? He knew Dumbledore was sly, but was he cunning enough to have done that?

Perhaps he was being paranoid, but as Moody once harked, 'constant vigilance' would ensure his plans would come into fruition. Harry stared at Dumbledore, wondering briefly what to ask him to confirm that he was under his spell. Something clicked in his mind, and he knew perfectly what to ask. He cautiously asked, "What did you see in the Mirror of Erised in my First Year?"

If Dumbledore was indeed attempting to trick him, then he would assume that Harry would recall the memory of when Dumbledore spun the tale of him holding socks in the mirror. As that was the only time (in this continuity) that they spoke of what they deeply desired, Dumbledore would assume that what he claimed initially would be the truth to Harry as no other knew of the mirror (other than Ron and Hermione).

Dumbledore stared dumbly into space as he then spoke, his voice empty and sullen as a wave of regret and depression reigned over him, "I saw my mother and father alive and well, holding each other with the warmth and love that can only displayed by a man and woman who loved each other dearly. I saw my brother, Aberforth, smiling at me and beckoning me to him, reminding me of the days long old where he had once revered me as a dear sibling. And then, I see Arianna. Her smiling face, filled with wonder and excitement as she eyed me with no loneliness emanating from her; but most importantly, she was alive – truly, dearly alive – My family, my wonderful family –"

"Stop." Harry interrupted, and Dumbledore went quiet, awaiting new commands.

The portraits interestingly went quiet as well, presumably still shocked at the current Headmaster's condition as well as the startling revelation of what Dumbledore truly desired. Harry, however, smiled triumphantly. Dumbledore was truly under his command, and his plan had worked terrifically. No matter how much peril Dumbledore was in, there was no way he would have allowed that bit of information to escape his lips. It wasn't until Dumbledore was truly dead did he spoke of his true want. Harry had managed to place Albus Dumbledore under the Imperius.

Was he dark for doing this? He could feel inside himself that the boy and the man were struggling for control. After all, the boy was still under the assumption that Dumbledore was out for his best interests. That was a load of crock. Dumbledore, in all of his deception, had easily manipulated his younger self and played him like a fiddle. However, Dumbledore was still a man with power. Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock, and Headmaster were all fancy titles that needed to be used for good, and sadly, Dumbledore wasn't doing so. What had he done in the last few years under those? He allowed the bigots control the government and he allowed the spawns of cretins to run rampant throughout the school.

Harry concluded that Dumbledore was simply too focused on Voldemort. Too focused on chasing a ghost that disallowed him to fully embrace the aspects of his status. That was something Harry decided to change. He was going to ensure that Dumbledore work on creating a better world using his influence. Harry would be the one to chase down Voldemort, he would be the one to destroy the Horcruxes, and he would be the one that would ultimately cause the downfall of the Death Eaters under his command. In his hands, Harry held the power of the Elder Wand; the appropriate tool to be used in order to cleanse the blot of Wizarding Society.

"_Accio_ Dumbledore's Wand!" Harry called out and he waited patiently. Suddenly, from the drawers of the nightstand by Dumbledore's bed came an unfamiliar wand that he had never seen before. It was Dumbledore's original wand! Harry examined the 10' piece and noticed that the wood was the exact same as his Holly wand. Incredibly ironic how that turned out to be. As Harry held it, he pointed the Elder Wand to the stick and quietly transfigured Dumbledore's wand into a lookalike of the Elder Wand. "Interesting, transfiguring a wand should have been almost impossible…" He commented under his breath.

He looked at Dumbledore, looking calm as he did. Harry wondered why Dumbledore was so easy to subdue. As he asked himself that question, he realized the many times that Dumbledore complained that he was tired and that he was growing old. Perhaps, in a way, Dumbledore was subconsciously projecting that he wished for all his responsibilities regarding Tom Riddle to be placed on someone else? It certainly made sense that when he had met Dumbledore at King's Cross that he looked much happier and energized than before. Then again, Harry could have been wrong. True, it was all just a theory, but it made a sense.

Harry pointed the Death Stick at Dumbledore, grinned, and said, "Now Albus. I have a plan to get rid of Voldemort for good. So, please be a good little puppet for I have some longstanding orders for you. Maybe if you hear it, then you may understand why your total obedience is required. Now regarding your status as Chief Warlock in the Wizengamot…"

And thus the manipulator became the manipulated.

* * *

Hermione chewed on her food at a much slower pace than a certain red-haired boy next to her. Typically, she would scold her other male best friend and make sure he started eating with proper etiquette, then after he thought that she wasn't paying attention, he would resume back to his habits and Hermione would simply roll her eyes and ignored it until the next meal. However, tonight her mind kept on drifting to her best friend, now boyfriend, and how worried she felt at the moment considering that he had been (not surprisingly) sent to the Headmaster's office.

While it may be true that Harry, as much as he would not like to admit it, was a favorite among some of the teachers and even the Headmaster, there were some serious consequences for his actions this afternoon. How could he have been completely mad to accept a duel of challenge from an older and much more experienced boy such as Viktor Krum? While it may be true that Harry was considered legally of age until the tournament ended, that did not mean that he wasn't still a fourteen year old teen! Unfortunately, that meant that he would still need to be disciplined in some form or another.

She swallowed her meal and pushed her plate forward, indicating she was done. Hermione watched the door for a few moments, hoping that Harry would walk through those doors at any moment. After waiting a few seconds, Hermione turned back to her food and sighed. _What if Harry was expelled?_ Hermione thought worriedly, the mere thought of not seeing Harry again made her feel sick to her stomachs. Of course, that was silly. Harry was legally obligated to continue the tournament, and he had to be a student to do so. Oh, what was she thinking? Of course Harry wouldn't be expelled.

And thinking of Harry, she couldn't help but notice how he changed significantly from how he was before. Maybe something triggered inside him after that horrible face-off with the dragon in the First Task. It was entirely plausible; people sometimes change after a traumatic event. Before, he always seemed a little withdrawn in crowds other than the usual party for a Gryffindor Quidditch victory. He was in a moody state ever since the tournament began, and Harry went through several bouts of depression and anger every now and then throughout the school year especially with the whole Ron fiasco. Though he was their friend now, Hermione still considered him to be on thin ice, and Ron knew that with the way he's been acting.

Briefly, she had wondered if Ron had actually fancied her. She caught him staring at her from time to time when she had been alone or with Harry. The thought made her slightly queasy. Granted, Ron was growing up to be a somewhat handsome bloke, but there was no possible way she would ever consider him to be a boyfriend. He was rude, lacked basic table manners, had a tendency to put his foot in his mouth, displayed the emotional intelligence of a troll, thought nothing of his schoolwork, and generally lazy. Though he had his good sides, the cons heavily outweighed the pros. Hermione would probably end up killing him within a few days.

Hermione paused. She had gotten off track again. Even in her own mind she seemed to go off into tangents. Not that she minded, pursuing different trains of thoughts allowed her to think creatively and flexibly in stressed situations. That was how she was able to help out Harry through their years in Hogwarts and –Oh great, she did it _again_!

She frowned and nibbled the bottom of her lip gently.

Harry was much more confident than he was before. In fact, it seemed like he was now acting like the complete opposite of himself from before the First Task. He was a lot more sociable and extraordinarily more helpful. It didn't seem like he had trouble talking to girls as he was able to talk with _the_ Fleur Delacour without bumbling like an oaf or go mute (unlike Ron). Though, happy as she was for him, Hermione was slightly worried. Although she knew for sure that she absolutely fancied Harry more than his looks and fame, she didn't know exactly what he saw in her. He claimed it was because that she was always there for him, but wouldn't that mean that he may grow out of fancying her and go for someone much better-looking or more interesting?

Although she felt something strongly for Harry, what was the extent of his feelings towards her? Were they casually dating or was this something more serious? She definitely didn't mind having a relationship with Harry, it's not like they need to go on dates a few times to see if they were compatible. They had been friends for three years, and already they knew almost everything about each other. But that meant they were compatible as friends. Were they compatible as a couple? Hermione groaned as she hung her head low. She was definitely over-thinking things.

However, one thing that boggled her though was how Harry was able to win his duel with Viktor. Hermione had walked in on the last half of the duel and had seen Harry flawlessly pull off spells that wouldn't be taught until next year or more! It was simply incredible how he was able to perfect the wand movements and silently cast each and every single spell he used. She was definitely impressed, but she wondered where in world Harry learned those skills. Sure, Harry may just as well have been a natural duelist who did all those things instinctively, but that was just too much of a coincidence. Just a few weeks ago, Harry was having trouble with charms, and now he was able to flawlessly deflect spells and transfigure a perfect replica of his wand out a splinter of wood?

It simply did not add up. Was he getting secret training on the side? If so, by who? Dumbledore? Moody? She wouldn't doubt if it had been Moody had been teaching him on the side; the crazy, old bat was once a famous Auror after all. But, that didn't exactly add up. Unless Harry was sneaking out after curfew, Hermione could not possibly pinpoint an appropriate time for extra lessons. She had been, after all, by his side almost constantly since the tournament began. Was he using a time-turner like she had used last year? Maybe that's the case and Harry simply had to not tell anybody about it. She didn't tell Harry about her time-turner until they absolutely had to use it to save Sirius. She could understand.

Then again, the rules of the tournament did state that Harry wasn't supposed to get help from his professors (despite her suspicion that the other schools had no such qualms with doing so), and so far, Dumbledore and Moody had been a little adamant about not being able to help him as far as she could tell. Though she didn't rule out time-travel as a possibility, she didn't exactly have concrete evidence that supported it other than just conjecture on her part.

Suddenly, Hermione felt the warm touch of a kiss gently pecking her cheek. Her eyes flew open and she turned to her right to find Harry already sitting on the table grinning rather devilishly at her. In the smooth tone that he recently adopted, Harry said, "What's on your mind love?"

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked in a hushed whisper. Harry chuckled lightly as he started filling his plate with food. It didn't take long before Hermione began her interrogation as she began shooting question after question in rapid succession, "What did Dumbledore talk to you about? Are you in trouble? Are you going to be expelled? Did Dumbledore punish you? Harry! Why aren't you answering?"

"Blimey Hermione! Let Harry get a chance to speak yeah?" Ron chimed in between bites.

Hermione glared at the red-haired boy, but fortunately for him, he went back to his eating and had avoided catching her fearsome look. However, before Hermione could properly chastise him for his inability to once again eat properly, a hand was on her shoulders and she turned back to Harry who beckoned her with a simple rise of an eyebrow to listen to him. She huffed, and then turned her body towards Harry, giving him a stern gaze to answer quickly.

"Well, Dumbledore properly reprimanded me that I should not go around accepting challenges of duels." Harry began.

Hermione nodded in assent, adding in, "You deserved it." As she grumbled, she couldn't help but notice the broad grin on Harry's countenance that was both annoying and contagious. She wanted to know exactly why Harry was smirking like that, and if he thought he could get away from her ire with a simple expression, then Harry had another thing coming!

"What?" Hermione snapped.

His damn smirk became even larger, but fortunately, all her waiting of two seconds paid off when he revealed the news, "Also, he plans to make sure that I become properly emancipated by the time summer arrives and so that I could take up my role as Head of House Potter." His shoulders broadened, and his back straightened, obviously proud of taking up the mantle that his father had before him. But Hermione disagreed.

"Of all the irresponsible things!" Hermione said angrily, "What is Dumbledore thinking? Harry, you're only _fourteen_! I've read that there are a lot of responsibilities associated with being the Head of House of a family as longstanding as the Potters!"

It only infuriated her further that Harry simply shrugged, "Honestly, Hermione. I think I can handle this. I've been practically taking care of myself since I was a kid. And it gives me a chance to escape my horrid relatives."

Hermione didn't say a word then; she didn't know what exactly the extent of Harry's circumstances with his relatives, the Dursleys, was, but she knew that it wasn't exactly great. She had been wondering about it off and on over the years as she always noticed that Harry was a bit underfed when term just began, never went back during Christmas time, and almost always wore casual clothing that was too big for him to use. Hermione always urged Harry to talk to her about it, but he never did except for the occasional quips and references he made when he wasn't paying attention. It disturbed her, but she knew better than to push him.

"I still don't like it." Hermione sighed, "But you have to get more responsible. No more skiving off your work until the last minute. Or else I'll go to Dumbledore and ask him to reconsider his decision."

"Okay, okay." Harry agreed, "This is a good thing Hermione, it means I can visit you and Ron whenever I want to instead of getting stuck with the Durleys the entire summer."

Ron, who had been eating, had finally tuned into the conversation and blurted out, "Harry! That's great! That means you can get into your family vault!" He swallowed his food, "Mum said that the Potters are one of the oldest and richest Wizarding families! They're like the Blacks, except, y'know, they're not dark."

Hermione frowned, she hadn't heard of that before. However, considering that Ron was much more knowledgeable when it came to magical history (why couldn't he be this informative when it actually came to History of Magic?), he had her, as much as she detested the thought, beat. She glanced over at Harry to see what his reaction was to hearing about this new information, but was surprised to find that he simply nodded and said he knew.

"Dumbledore told me all about it." Harry said excitedly, "He told me that if I'm going to become a legal adult and the head of my family, I had to know a few things. The Potters have some businesses owned, both magical and non-magical, and they also have a seat in the Wizengamot."

Hermione beamed, and her eyes shined with both wonder and excitement. She was practically shaking when she enthusiastically said, "You know what this means Harry? It means you get the chance to influence our body of government! You're able to help pass new laws! You can practically change the direction where the country is going!"

"Maybe. Right now, the Wizengamot is filled with bigots who support the Pureblood movement. I know people like Lucius Malfoy bribes many of the politicians there to keep this society stagnant. It can't be helped that people who genuinely care about the fate of society are constantly outvoted by people who are afraid of change."

"But…that's unethical! I mean, I heard that there are dirty politicians, but Dumbledore is the Chief Warlock! He would make things fair right?" Hermione asked. She could not wrap it around her head that such a large body of authority was all corrupted. That was simply too impossible!

Harry, however, raised his shoulders up and then had it sag down, "Not likely. It's politics after all. If Dumbledore does something that completely goes against what the babbling old coots there wants, he'll be voted out the Wizengamot faster than Ron can eat a single helping of food."

"Hey!" Ron cried out.

"But, that's terrible! No wonder the world here is so backwards sometimes!" Hermione scowled. As much as she wanted to defend against the parliament the Wizarding world had, she really had no other knowledge that said otherwise from what Harry had said. It was pretty disappointing to realize that, she had wanted to work for the Ministry after Hogwarts.

Harry smiled, "Doesn't mean I can't change it. Once I'm emancipated and have all my rights as the Head of Potter, I promise I'm going to try and make things a lot better." Hermione gazed at Harry and saw the fire burning in his eyes. She knew that Harry was a person of his word, and she trusted him. There was _definitely_ something different about Harry. It was odd to see him like this, and she wasn't exactly sure whether or not this change was good or bad. But so far, it seems Harry was changing for the better. She liked it. A lot.

"Great! As soon as dinner's done, I'm going to rush to the library and find as many books as I can about this. We have to get started on this Harry so that you're prepared when you go to your first Wizengamot meeting." As she talked, Hermione noticed from the corner of her vision Harry and Ron rolling their eyes.

The nerve of them!

* * *

"I don't understand James." Harry suddenly confessed. He sat idly on the couch of the Gryffindor Common Room that was the mindscape of his older self. He watched the fireplace as it roared with life as he was left to mull over. Harry felt little of the comfort and security that the setting was supposed to provide, instead, he felt nothing but the disgust and contempt for himself and James. He tore his eyes away from the fire and looked at his own hands. With it, Harry realized, he had casted an Unforgivable.

Dumbledore was his mentor, the grandfather figure he so longed for. And yet he was so easily able to overcome him, to place him under his own command without any hesitance in his way. Harry knew that it was James's influence and memories combining into his own experiences that allowed him to do this, but yet he had willingly allowed him to do it. Even when he struggled, Harry allowed James to stop him with a simple grasp of his shoulder and the words to 'not interfere'. What he couldn't understand was why he had to use magic most dark? Why couldn't he simply convince Dumbledore to allow him to run free in order to put a stop to him?

James, however, had no such conflict. He stood a few ways off away from his young charge, staring at himself in the body mirror he had conjured with his mind. James rather enjoyed the suit he was sporting; it gave himself a more professional look and would subtly allow the people whose mind he would enter that he held authority. It was an odd psychological phenomenon, but he would take any advantage he needed. James heard Harry's question, and he stopped his mild grooming for a moment to stare at the boy of his youth.

"It was necessary Harry." James replied calmly, his voice purposely soft to soothe Harry.

Harry stood up and glared fiercely at James. He was typically such a non-confrontational boy, but perhaps he gained courage since he was facing himself? Who knows? James irritably sighed and began rubbing his temples to prepare himself for the storm of emotions that was sure to come. He hated the moodiness of his adolescence. No wonder he was so easily to manipulate the first time through.

"But why use an Unforgivable? Dark magic no less!" Harry cried out, he set a war path towards James, stomping as he did so, "We could have easily convinced him to let us be in charge! Maybe even ignore him and continued our own path? Maybe even trust him to do the right thing if we told him about your knowledge of future events!"

"Trust Albus?" James asked seriously as he stared at Harry. Suddenly, he laughed, holding his sides as he did so, "Oh Harry. Maybe you should give up the notion that he is an authority figure that is looking out for your best interests."

"But –" Harry stammered.

However, James was at the limit of his patience. He glared harshly at Harry and instinctively slammed his arm against the bookshelf next to him in righteous anger. Some of the books fell, holding memories or skills that he possessed. With a snarl, James said, "Don't Harry. What's done is done. I will not have that old man ruin your life again. He is a manipulator. He is the one who placed you with the Dursleys. He is the one that left us to be tormented by our so-called relatives. Not only that, he raised us to be slaughtered like a sacrificial lamb my final encounter. Though he screams that it was all for the greater good, what of our happiness? Does that mean nothing to him?"

Harry stopped in his tracks. He stared down at the floor, brimming with both rage and anguish over his plight. No doubt that he was unable to recognize his own torn feelings over the subject. James watched him with pity. In one single swoop, he eliminated the boy's naivety regarding a certain old man. James snapped his fingers, and the cluttered books were placed back in their original location. He walked over to Harry and guided the both of them to the comfortable seat on the couch.

"What I want is for us to have a life we deserve. We have Hermione. We have our friends. And hopefully, we won't have a war over the horizon. If my plan goes through, Harry, you can finally live that normal life you always longed for."

"But, what is the plan? Why do I feel like we're cheating our way through? Isn't this…isn't this sneaking…"

"Wrong? Bad? Evil?" James drawled bored. "Our intent is to make sure the world is safe at any means. If that meant I had to imperius Dumbledore to do his job and to leave us alone, so be it. I don't think it's evil at all. Sneaky, yes. But we have to be if we want to succeed. In the First Wizarding War, Aurors were authorized to use the Unforgivables. Does that make them evil or bad?"

"No." Harry admitted as he crossed his arms. He hadn't thought of that before.

"Exactly. Our plan is simple. Manipulate the government to stop passing bigoted laws. Take over the underground ensure Voldemort doesn't get support. Destroy the Horcruxes to prevent his return. Then, we get our happy ending."

Harry smiled as he envisioned the future. He wouldn't be tormented with being placed in constant danger year after year; he could live out his life as a normal student and wizard! Sure, Malfoy would probably still try to bully him, and he would have to do all that schoolwork, but in the end, it was overall normal. Then, once Hogwarts was finished, he could get a job (not sure what yet) and then start a family (hopefully with Hermione)! This was something he had always wanted. Something he craved and thought was impossible at first.

James's lips curled into a smirk, "Just leave it all to me."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I thought about adding one more scene, but I felt it would be better spent if it were included in the next chapter instead. Hopefully, you guys didn't mind the short chapter as opposed to my usual length.


End file.
